Seven
by iheartkiwi
Summary: Tifa just moved to Chiba to help her dad run his new bar after her mother passing as well as starting her Senior year at Chiba University, a new school. She couldn't help but feel something a connection every time she meets with Cloud. A story about life and love. Will she continue to fall for Cloud or will someone else steal her heart. (CloTi) Temp Hiatus
1. Initial Meeting

Hi my new friends! This is my first time writing a fanficton so please be kind to me! I know I am horrible at grammer and the writing might be off but I hope you like the start of my story. I know my writing style is different but constructive criticism is welcomed. If I get the characters detail off please let me know! I will try to update as often as I can. Thanks for reading!

xoxoxo- Iheartkiwi

**I edited this chapter to fix some errors I made - 4.10.15**

Note: I am not affiliated with FF7.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Initial Meeting**

* * *

_The summer air feels so warm on my skin… _Tifa Lockhart thought as she was sweeping the dust off the steps in front of her dad's bar. Her hair blew lightly in the wind as she wiped the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. The 22 year old moved to where her dad opened his bar in Chiba since her mother's passing to help out with her dad at the bar since business was going well and was getting extremely busy. Along with the move, she had to transfer her last year from Tokyo U to Chiba University unfortunately, leaving her hometown of where she grew up in. _There go all my friends and efforts that I put into my college career to go to somewhere completely different… I won't know anyone at this new university... _Tifa sighed at having to start a new life and continued sweeping. She has only been in Chiba for a week and it's already felt like a year. She sighed once more and stared out into the ocean. Tifa looked back up onto her father's bar sign, 'MIDGAR BAR'. Her dad's bar was located on the beach with a beautiful view of the white sand and ocean. A lot of the locals as well as the tourist always stop by to have a drink or even to say hi to her dad through out the week. The week she has been there has been steady but not incredibly busy as her dad had mentioned.

"Why do I have to keep sweeping these damn steps if the damn wind is just going to keep blowing damn sand onto it?" Tifa complained out loud watching the wind blow sand onto the steps as if it was cue.

"Because it's the only job you can do decently..." , said a gruff voice. Tifa looked up to see big piercing red eyes looking back into hers. She swore she was looking in the mirror at her own eyes.

"Papa, I moved here because you were whining that business was so crazy, that you needed my help but yet the entire week I have been here it's been manageable and I done nothing more than sweep and wipe down tables! When can I work the bar?"

"But the tables and steps have never looked so clean all year", her dad stuck his tongue out at her and gave her the stink eye. As her response, she leaned down on the broom for support and she lifted her right leg into a spinning back kick but her dad who was faster caught her leg with his right hand and grabbed her ear with the left.

"Who do you think taught you how to fight?"

"Ow, ow, ow okay Papa! Let go of my ear I am not 10 years old! Ow, ow, ow, okay I give up! You win!" As her Dad let go of her ear, she jabbed her dad in the stomach and took off.

"TIFA! You get back here you little shit, before I throw my shoe at you!" Her dad hollered wincing in pain and supporting his hands on his legs. Her dad was a muscular man with graying dark chocolate long hair tied back into a pony tail. He may be getting old but he is still healthy as a horse. A lot of woman through the week will stop by to try to flirt with her dad but her dad still wear his wedding ring and was devoted as ever to her mother.

"Papa, I am just going to take a break! I will be back in a little bit okay! I love you! Bye!" Tifa yelled back to her dad and giggled as she was running along the sidewalk that was lining the beach. Her dad watched her run and a smile spread across his face. _That little shit… she has grown into such a brat but beautiful as ever like her mother _her dad chuckled to himself. He knew Tifa was still struggling with her mother's death and he felt it would be a good idea for her to spend time in a new environment away from their hometown Tokyo.

Tifa strolled along the busy sidewalk viewing the different merchant stands. She stopped at one stand to look at different homemade jewelry and saw a silver chain necklace with a diamond moogle shaped pendent hanging from it. It was a beautiful little moogle that took much effort into defining every small detail. She placed the necklace carefully over her head and glanced at the small mirror hanging on the tent. She smiled at her reflection on how well the chain compliments her skin tone and the moogle for some reason it made her loved it even more.

"You know, this is my most favorite piece that I have made, it did take a while to make," an elderly woman with a kind smile said to Tifa while examining the necklace on her neck. "The moogle will bring you luck… if you ever need it which doesn't hurt to have. Just think of it like a partner in crime", the elderly woman chuckled.

Tifa laughed at the comment. She didn't believe in luck but humor the elderly woman.

"Really? How much is this? The necklace is just so beautiful to me and you did such a lovely job on it. I can tell you put a great deal of effort into it" Tifa said, thinking it shouldn't be more than maybe a couple hundred gil but still that was pretty costly.

"Go on keep it, I won't charge you. You are right, it does look beautiful on you", the elderly woman smiled warmly at her. "You are such a beautiful young girl, you remind me of myself when I was younger. Of course my body now isn't as nearly as great as yours!"

Tifa gave a huge smile with a giggled of embarrassment and thank the elderly woman tremendously. She continued along her way with the moogle necklace on dangling from her neck. She found a nice secluded spot on the beach where not a lot of people were around and sat to view the ocean waves crashing onto the shoreline. She dug her feet into the hot white sand as she closed her eyes to breathe in the ocean's air, taking in the hot summer sun and clasped her hands over her head to stretch her back out, twisting and turning. _Granted, one good thing about being in Chiba was seeing the ocean as often as I like._ She twirled the moogle between her fingers and thought of what the elderly woman said. _Luck? I wonder if it will bring me luck…who knows. I don't feel so lucky knowing I am alone on a crowded beach with no friends..._

"HEY WATCH OUT!"

Tifa glanced to where the voice called from - SMACK! A volley ball flew into the side of Tifa's face which she was pushed down to her side with such force from the hit. She use her hands to catch her fall despite even though she was sitting down, her face were mere inches from the white sand. Tifa was immediately heated and blew the hair out from her face as she pushed herself back to a sitting position and rose up with the volleyball to see who the hell would hit her with it. She turned and saw the most beautiful azure eyes staring back right into hers. Instantly she forgot about the volleyball ordeal. His blue eyes were filled with worry, breathing hard as he was out of breath sprinting to her.

"Hey, I am so sorry! My friend Zack always plays so competitively so that his serves are sometimes kind of dangerous... I am really sorry, are you hurt?" the soft spiked blond hair said to her. Tifa could not stop staring at him or hear him ask her a question, he was incredibly handsome; his golden blonde hair was somewhat long and naturally has soft spikes falling softly onto each other perfectly framing his face. His jaw line was defined with a structured face and those eyes... Those serious bright blue eyes were melting her into him.

"Hey, are you okay, are you hurt?" the blonde furrowed his brows in concern as he repeated himself by not receiving an answer back.

"Uh what? Yes-yes I am fine. I grew up learning how to fight from my dad so I can take a few hits no problem",Tifa said with a small smile. _Oh gosh, was that something stupid to say? Why on all the days I have to meet a handsome man that I am not wearing any make up!_

"Yo Cloud! Are we playing or what? Are you done flirting with her? Is she okay? Sorry for hitting you with the ball, just give him your number already!" hollered who she assumed was Zack as he pushed back his black spiked hair. _Ugh, what is with all these cute guys on this beach and their bodies? _Tifa blushed to herself and feeling slightly mortified and could tell Cloud was too. She glanced at Cloud's shirtless body. He had defined pectoral and ab muscles for days which glistened with small beads of sweat from the sun and his work out. If only she can glide her fingers across his abs..

"Can I have my volleyball back?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. Tifa looked back to Cloud's eyes and he gave her a gentle smile as he held out his hand to her. His cheeks were slightly red from Zack's comment.

"Oh sorry, here" Tifa flushed red with embarrassment as if he saw her thoughts.

"Thanks... sorry again, I need to talk to Zack again about how crazy he can get," Cloud sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. Tifa was wondering if he was a model or something, her cheeks blushed red as she felt she has been staring at him for too long.

"Don't worry about it, I should head back now..." , Tifa said quickly as she turned to head back to her dad's bar. She wanted to quickly get out of there as fast as possible to avoid any more awkward moments especially with such a sexy shirtless man.

Cloud grabbed Tifa's wrist lightly before she could walk off, "Wait, what is your name?" His eyes burned into hers with such curiosity as if he wanted to ask more than just her name.

"Tifa... Tifa Lockhart," Tifa blushed at the tender feel of his warm grasp. His hand felt so hot against her skin but her wrist felt so perfect in his hands.

"Nice to meet you Tifa, names Cloud Strife." Tifa gave a smile and small nod with acknowledgement. She went to her way back to her dad's bar with those vivid azure eyes in her thoughts as she played with the moogle between her fingers.

_Maybe it won't be so bad here_ _after all..._

**...**

Cloud stared at the back of the beautiful woman he just met. Her long chocolate hair blew behind her and her slender arms swung by her side rhythmically as she walked away. _She's…..beautiful_. She had a slender face with rosy cheeks and natural pink lips. The piercing deep red eyes with thick lashes made him want to stare at her even more. Her green shorts showed one of her attractive feature, her legs. They weren't thin but thick with muscle. He could tell she wasn't lying when she said she grew up learning how to fight. _Her breasts are very impressive as well_ Cloud thought then frowned at the perverted thought but just something about her makes him want to learn more about her.

"Yo! What are you doing?" Zack called out to him bringing him back to reality. Cloud glanced at her once more and jogged back to his best friend. They played a few more rounds to get a good work out of it and decided to call it a day after they were too exhausted to play more. They climbed into Cloud's black jeep and headed back into the city. "So who is that girl that I hit the ball with, was it that bad? She almost face plated onto the ground... she has great reflexes" Zack said as he stared down at his phone.

"I don't know…all I know is her name is Tifa. You know you really need to watch out with your killer serves. Luckily you didn't do any real damaged to her" Cloud said irritably but feeling relieved that her perfect face was not bruised or harmed.

"She is a total babe, did you check at those legs and especially that rack? Man,I wonder what she is like in the sack." Cloud slapped his best friend on the back of his head at the comment made and glared at him.

"Sorry man" Zack retracted, "I didn't know you were so smitten with her already."

"It's not like I am smitten, I just don't like how you talk about women like that." Zack was more of a playboy than he was. Cloud always comes off as a gentleman which was probably the reason why he was very popular with the women. He never thought of having a girlfriend since he was mainly focused on his studies being his last year at his university. Zack always saw girls hanging around them but never saw Cloud took interest in any, not like how he did today with Tifa.

"You are such a knight, no wonder girls love you. Why you are single is beyond me, at least have some fun with the girls that are willing at least", Zack sighed with envious to his best friend. Cloud keeps Zack grounded and not go too crazy throughout the years. The only reason he was even passing was because of Cloud. If he could have it his way, he would be drinking and partying with girls every weekend.

"There is something about her though…" Cloud thought out loud.

"Who Tifa?" Zack asked. Cloud ignored his question and cranked up the radio while continue driving in silence into the city. After dropping off Zack at his home he drove back to his apartment which was overlooking the city. Cloud unlocked his door and was greeted by his blue baby chocobo. Cloud knelt down to pet him for a moment, then got up to toss his keys on the entrance side table. He went to the fridge to grab a bottled water and plopped down onto the couch. He played a little more with Azul, his chocobo then went to take a hot shower to soothe his muscles. The hot water was raining down him as he rubbed the back of his neck and shoulder which was sore from playing volley ball. He closed his eyes and allow the hot water massage his neck. Tifa appeared in his mind suddenly. Those eyes, her skin, that smile, those legs, and her br… Cloud shook his head at the thoughts. Pretty soon he will need to take a cold shower if he continued to think of her but he resisted the urge to and got out. He heard his cell go off in the other room as he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to go check the text he received from Zack.

'_Get rdy, Vincent wants to go grab drinks at this new bar on the beach'_

_'I am exhausted. Just feel like staying in' _Cloud texted back. He didn't feel like going to the bar, even though it was still early on a Saturday night.

_'u are coming out, I'm coming to get u in 30'_

Cloud sighed and tossed his phone onto his bed. _There is no use trying to avoid this. Maybe going out for a little bit will be fun. I haven't seen Vincent for a while either, I wonder what he's been up to_. He went to his closet and picked out a white tee, a black zip up hoody, and dark blue jeans. He always kept comfortable and casual when going out to the bars. He went back into the bathroom and towel dried his hair some more. His hair naturally does it self which his best friend Zack is completely jealous of. The soft blonde spikes set themselves perfectly forward framing his face. He sprits some cologne on and went to the kitchen to grab a quick bite. He tore off a piece of bread from his turkey sandwich he just made and fed it to Azul. He felt bad for having to leave him again but he pet Azul assuring he will be back early. Cloud phone went off in his pocket and he knew it was from Zack.

'_yo, I am here. Come down'_

Cloud went downstairs after locking up and saw Zack's black Audi R8 parked at his condo entrance.

"Hey long time no see Cloud," Vincent called out while getting out from the passenger side of the R8. Vincent had on a dark red V-neck sweater and black jeans with black laced boots. He wore his straight raven colored hair down which was parted slightly to the side making his bangs more defined on the left side of his face. His blood red eyes smiled at seeing his longtime friend. Cloud gave a hard pat on Vincent's back and swung his arm around his neck into a choke hold.

"So it's really not like you wanting to go out for drinks Vince. Usually you are more anti-social than me", Cloud laughed and released his friend.

"What? I thought you wanted to go out tonight", Vincent cautiously said. Both men just stared at each other dumbfounded and then leaned down to the passenger window to view Zack sitting nervously on the driver side. Zack rubbed the back of his neck and gave a small nervous grin.

"Well, you two bastards never want to go out so I thought it be fun. Come on guys, it's our last summer before our senior year in college. Live a little!" Zack nervously laughed. He knew Cloud will sucker punch him later for conning him into going out but he feels they won't get to hang out like this as often in the future. The three of them were the hottest group at their university. Every girl wants them.

Cloud laughed and gave Zack a smirk. He got into the back while Vincent sat in the passenger.

"So what bar are we going to?" Cloud asked.

"Midgar bar, I heard it's a popular joint with the hottest babes," Zack said. "Maybe Vincent will get lucky tonight!"

All three of them laughed and continue to catch up while making their way to Midgar Bar.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Mysterious Encounter

Yay! Thanks for the reviews and messages. I am glad there are people who actually are reading my story! Okay , just to let you know this is a mixture of FF7 world and our world. So I don't want you have a mindset that is a real time story. Of course we won't have chocobos and gil here! =P Also, I am not familiar with Japan at all so I had to do some researching. I may get the University style wrong or maybe even location details. Just have fun reading with an open mind!

I will try to update every Friday so please be patient! Warm reviews and constructive criticism is welcomed!

Xoxoxo - iheartkiwi

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mysterious Encounter**

* * *

Tifa carefully applied thick charcoal eyeliner to her upper eye lids and attempt to wing the liner at the end. She curled her lashes and applied several coats of black mascara to her upper and lower lashes. She dusted a small amount of blush onto the apple of her cheeks and finished with a clear gloss on her lips. She is not the one to wear a ton of make-up but her dad finally let her worked the bar and mix the drinks that night. _I have to look somewhat decent_ she thought as she gathered her hair into a high pony and secured with a tie.

"You should wear make up more often because it will help hide the ugly on you," her dad snorted behind her.

Tifa looked up at the mirror and saw her dad grinning at his own comment.

"Well I do get most my looks from you so of course I should Papa!" Tifa snapped back and laughed at her dad's dropped face. Her dad picked up the comb laughing and started to brush her pony tail. Tifa loved when her dad combed her long hair, it was a special time they had together when she would wake up every morning since as a small child.

"You are going to be alright at the bar tonight?" Her father asked concerned.

"Well," Tifa thought for a moment, "You have been training me all week…I think I can handle it, making drinks isn't that difficult.. just the crowd might be."

"Well if you get overwhelmed just let me know, you will have Yuffie there tonight to help you out as well if needed. Saturdays are our busiest time and you have not seen it yet...," her dad said with worried eyes, "By the way, if any guy come close to you or harass you I will pound him in the face!" Tifa's father said while punching the air.

"Dad, you taught me how to fight so I could handle myself. I think I will be alright," Tifa laughed and went slightly embarrassed staring in the mirror as she watched her dad flex in different poses.

"I'll see you down at the bar T," he gave a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"Okay, catch you in a bit Papa." Tifa went to her closet to change her outfit. The workers can wear whatever they wanted as long as they are not naked. She chose her favorite black leather shorts with a white cropped top. Her dad wasn't fond of her wearing any revealing outfits but he gave in when she turned of age…which to him was last year. She finished her outfit with a pair of black converse and was satisfied with the way she looked in the mirror. _Oh I can't forget this! _She grabbed the moogle necklace and clipped the necklace around her neck. Putting her phone in her back pocket she grabbed her small black apron and ran downstairs to the bar. She saw her dad finished putting the chairs down from the table and went into the open back patio to finish setting it up and to light the bonfire. Tifa saw her new friend Yuffie wiping down the bar.

The short brown hair girl grinned widely at the sight of Tifa. "Wow Teef! You are looking HOT tonight!" Yuffie exclaimed while examining Tifa. She has not seen Tifa wear an ounce of make up since she first met her a week ago.

"Shhhh Yuf or my dad will make me change!" Tifa giggled, "It's just my usual summer clothes anyways. It's so hot out," Tifa said while fanning her face.

"At night it gets pretty cold at the beach but check out those ab muscles! The crop top is so flattering especially with the HUGE bust of yours. I wish mine were as big as yours Teef!" Yuffie pouted, while sadly looking down at her own breast and examining Tifa's.

_Yuffie is so adorable_ _and funny. I am so glad I have her here with me tonight _Tifa thought smiling at Yuffie. Yuffie was little smaller than Tifa but was extremely cute with short brown shorts and a green tank. _The green tank makes Yuffie green eyes so fierce! _Yuffie lived right down the street with her parents and went to the same University as Tifa, in fact it was her last year as well. Tifa mentioned the beach prior event to Yuffie on how she got hit with a ball and that gorgeous blue eye guy she met.

"WHAT! Who is this smoking hottie you are talking about Teef?" Yuffie asked with wide eyes. "Does he have a good looking friend for me?"

"Yuf, I hardly talked to him and he was only talking to me because his dumb friend hit me with the volley ball. He is lucky it didn't leave a mark!"

"What is his name?" asked Yuffie.

"Cloud Strife," Tifa said blushing just thinking about his glistening abs again.

"CLOUD STRIFE?! He is one of the hottest guys if not THE hottest guy at Chiba University! Oh my gosh you talked with him? Be careful, he has so many fan clubs! Wait did his friend Vincent hit you? Gosh Vincent is sooooo dreamy..," Yuffie said talking a mile a minute.

"Whoa Yuf, he goes to our school? " Tifa didn't think he would see him again. Most people in the area are usually touring but he lived here as well? Tifa was embarrassed to even see him again knowing he will think of her as the girl that ate it with the volley ball. "I thought he was visiting the area but he goes to our school too!?"

"Yup, he is an engineer major. He is actually a really intellectual guy from what I hear."

The two girls continued to gossip as the sun was setting, which gave the bar a beautiful orange glow. Tifa's dad turned on the stringing white lights that decorated the bar and turned on the music.

"Now we are open for business guys!" Tifa's dad said to the work crew, "Have a good work night and earn that gil!" It didn't take long for the bar to become lively and filled with people. Her father was right; the bar was tremendously busy on a Saturday. She noticed the majority of the people were ordering bar snacks and drinking beer, they were there just to hang out. The back patio which was on the beach filled up fairly fast as people lounge on the chairs around a bon fire. Tifa glanced around and was surprised to see a lot of young adults around her age there since all week were older crowds, mainly the regulars that knew her father.

"Teef! I am going to work on the drink orders from tables while you take care of the ones sitting at the bar okay?" Yuffie shouted to her over the loud talking and music. Tifa nodded and glanced at the pile of ticket orders that were coming in from the table. A beautiful girl approached the bar with a kind smile on her face.

"Hi, welcome to Midgar Bar! What can I make for ya?" Tifa asked a woman with emerald green eyes. The woman had long curled brown hair pushed to the side and tied with a pink ribbon. She wore a tight short pink skirt and a black cropped top with laced half sleeves. Her pink acrylic nails tapped her jaw as she was thinking hard for what she wanted to drink.

"Ummmmm…I want a sex on the beach," the girl said.

Tifa smirked, _so typical for a girl like that to ask for a fruity drink. _Tifa started to pour the vodka into the silver mixing cup when the woman suddenly stopped her.

"What is that look on your face for?" Tifa looked up from the cup and saw the girl glaring at her. "Do you think it's funny that I ordered a sex on the beach?" she asked.

Tifa nearly kicked herself, "I am just grinning because I just thought of something funny that happened early, that's all" Tifa innocently said. _Ugh, I should really hide my thoughts am I that obvious? _ Tifa felt bad at the thought she made prior and gave the drink an extra shot of vodka finished with 2 cherries.

"Do you want to start a tab?" Tifa asked giving a friendly smile.

"You can close out the tab since I won't be buying my other drinks" the woman remarked while waving her credit card in hand, "Hey I am sorry if I come off as a bitch… I am not good at reading people!" The woman gave her a genuine smile and they both laughed.

"No worries; I have a problem showing my emotions on my face which can be miss-read like what happened earlier." They smiled at each other and Tifa really like the woman she had just met. She only had Yuffie there and it wouldn't hurt to have more friends.

"Don't worry about it, I will pay for her drink," said a voice behind the woman. He stepped forward with his arm wrapping around the woman shoulder while grabbing her card and instantly Tifa recognized him from the beach earlier.

"Zack! Aww thanks!" the woman exclaimed smiling at Zack but brushed his arm off of her.

"Just put it on my tab," Zack winked at Tifa and turned back to the girl. "How are you doing Aeris? You look quite sexy tonight," Zack said as he checked Aeris out top to bottom.

"Oh stop, Zack what are you up to? I am just here with some friends and talking to a new friend I just met actually," Aeris said nodding towards Tifa.

"Me too, I am here with friends but I rather be here with you now," Zack grinned at Aeris not even noticing Tifa. Tifa rolled her eyes, _could he be more obvious that he is so into her, why is he trying so hard?_

"Are you here with Cloud?" Aeris eye grew wide questioning Zack.

Tifa held her breath at the mentioned of his name. _No… it can't be. _ "Um excuse me? I am sorry to ask but can you guys step aside so I can help the people behind you?" Tifa motioned to the group of people waiting.

Aeris looked at Tifa apologetically for holding up the line, "Thanks for the drink, it tasted really good! Come on Zack, let's go grab a table I think there is one opening up in the back corner," Aeris said while grabbing Zack's arm. Zack turned to glance at Tifa, he had a feeling he met the smoking hot bartender before. He couldn't exactly pinpoint it but his mind shifted when he saw Aeris's ass right in front of him, guiding him to a table that just opened.

"Where the hell is Zack with our beers?" Vincent asked Cloud as he threw a rock out into the fire pit. They were sitting outside on the patio near the bonfire. Zack told them to grab seats outside since the inside will be completely packed and he would go grab them beers.

Cloud shrugged and looked around and saw how popular this bar was. It was even hard to snag seats outside because there were so many people outside as well. He glanced at the people around him and saw a group of girls looking at Vincent and himself. Cloud glanced over at Vincent to mention it but saw that Vincent has noticed as well. They grinned at each other and Vincent tilted his head questioning to see if Cloud would be interested. Cloud smirked and shrugged it off because he wasn't interested; he knew those were the same group of girls that always hung around the places he was usually at.

"Hey, I am going to find Zack. You stay here and save our seats," Cloud told Vincent. Vincent gave a small nod and Cloud went into the bustling bar to search for Zack. He looked and saw Zack at the bar with a girl in pink. Cloud immediately knew it was Aeris he was with. Who else would keep Zack away for so long? He saw Aeris grab Zacks arm and led him to a table at the other corner of the bar from where he was at. Cloud brought his palm to his face and shook his head. _That piece of shit, he would have made us sit outside all night waiting for him as long as he had her around. _Cloud sighed and was about to make his way to the bar but a beautiful woman working it stopped him.

"Tifa….," Cloud whispered to himself. She was helping the guests that were behind Zack and Aeris when they were at the bar. Her eyes sparkled as she was laughing with the short brown hair girl working the bar with her. Seeing Tifa smile so genuinely made Cloud's heart skip a beat. _ She is so damn beautiful…_ He started to head to the bar towards her when warm slender fingers grabbed his hand. He looked to the left and saw Aeris staring at him with a wide smile.

"Hey Cloud" Aeris purr giving him a seductive look, "Zack remembered that he was supposed to buy Vincent and you beers so we were heading to the bar just now but I saw you," Aeris said pulling him closer to her, "I haven't seen you since school got out, you look so handsome. Let's get you a drink." She pulled him towards the bar basically dragging him…towards Tifa.

Cloud glared back at Zack who gave him a sigh as if saying this always happens when Cloud was around. Cloud turned back to see wide ruby eyes staring into his. Tifa didn't look surprised seeing him there at the bar but glanced down at Aeris holding Cloud's hand. Cloud instantly pulled his hand out of Aeris grab. _Shit, why do I have to end up meeting Tifa again like this?_

"Hi… Can I get you something?" Tifa asked Cloud, staring hard at him. Cloud knew she remembered him from the beach prior.

"Uh…. 3 Stellas please." Cloud said, looking to his right at Zack hand to see if he had a beer or not.

"I want another sex on the beach, the one you made was so delicious and strong," Aeris smiled while now gripping Cloud's arm. Tifa finally understood that the ones who were going to buy Aeris drinks all night was Cloud. _Is he…dating her? _Tifa asked herself, the way Aeris talked with Cloud and looked at him was different from Zack. Tifa noticed from her peripheral Cloud's blue eyes were staring at her which caused her to bite her lip. She saw his jaw tightened and swallowed as he stared intensely at her lips. She turned around and bent to grab the Stellas from the cooler below.

Cloud watched Tifa, especially at her bare midriff and saw her delicate curves, the tone abs and those strong legs. …_Her skin looks so soft; I wonder how strong those legs will be around me…_ Aeris saw Cloud staring at Tifa basically drinking her in, almost as if he was admiring her. Aeris wrapped her arms around Cloud and looked up at him with a seductive stare. Aeris could feel Cloud's body tense up at her touch as if she interrupted his thoughts. She coincidentally hugged Cloud at the same moment Tifa turned to place the three Stellas in front of him.

"You smell so nice Cloud," her face snuggled into his hard chest as she peaked over at Tifa, giving her a small smile and a wink. Out of all the girls she meets, she just had to let them know Cloud is hers regardless who they are.

With red cheeks, Tifa rolled her eyes which Aeris didn't catch and turned to Zack, "It's on your tab since you said you will pay for the drinks right?" and quickly walked away.

"Hey wait! I didn't get my drink yet," Aeris called out after her.

"I need to go on break," Tifa called back without turning back, "Yuf I am stepping out for a bit."

"Gotcha Teef, don't worry I can handle it!" Yuffie called out as Tifa disappeared through the door towards the kitchen. Yuffie glanced over at Cloud wondering what happened and saw him push Aeris off of him.

Aeris looked up at Cloud, "I wonder if she is okay… she left suddenly…"

Cloud glared at Aeris and turned to Zack, "I am going to bring Vincent his beer. Aeris, don't follow me." Cloud headed back out to the back patio, his words stinging Aeris. Aeris was confused on what she has done.

**...**

Tifa sighed as she walked along the beach away from the bar, towards the ocean. The moonlight radiated the ocean, producing sparkles like diamonds. She played with the moogle around her neck as she found a flat rock taking in the view. She shivered from the ocean breeze, I_ should have brought a hoody out here… I didn't realize how cold it has gotten… maybe I should head back now… but Papa said he will help cover the bar while I am out if needed… _ Tifa frowned at the endless thoughts and wondered why she was so bothered by seeing Aeris put her arm around Cloud, snuggling close to his chest. _I don't even know a single thing about him, he could be a crazy jerk for all I know_! Tifa tried to convince herself but she knew the way he looked at her when they were on the beach or even now says otherwise. Tifa shivered again from the ocean's breeze and was about to head back to the bar until she felt a warm black leather jacket draped over her shoulders. She jumped and turned to see who it belonged to.

"You looked cold." His long silver hair flowed beautifully with the wind. The moon shined on his pale skin and he turned to stare right at her. His eyes replicate his hair with a hint of warmth. His long slender face broke into a smile at her. He looked strikingly handsome in his black V-neck t-shirt with dog tag hanging around his neck. He turned back to view the ocean as he casually put his hands in the pocket of his slender gray jeans.

Tifa looked puzzled at who the mysterious man was. The beach has been deserted since night fall and she didn't even notice him as she was walking out to the ocean shore prior.

"Ummm…are you sure you aren't cold? Thank you for your jacket but you must be cold wearing just a t-shirt. It's alright, I was about to head back to Midgar Bar anyways." Tifa said taking off the jacket to give to him.

He shook his head and continued looking forward out into the ocean, "You looked like something is bothering you and went out here to think… don't worry. I am just admiring the beauty and I am not cold doing it." He turned to gaze at her when he said 'beauty'.

Tifa blushed and didn't know what to say. _Get it together T, it's not like he means you!_ "..Thanks…" Tifa sat back down onto the rock now wearing the jacket and grasped her bent legs towards her. _What a strange guy... why is he out here alone, I didn't see him at the bar earlier._ They were silent for quite some time in each other presence. Tifa gave him quick glimpses and was wondering if she should start some conversation to fill the silence, instead she just remained silent.

_I should head back in…_ Tifa glanced at her watch and stood up to stretched her legs and arms out from sitting in the same position for a while. She took off the black leather jacket and gave it to the stranger. "Thanks again… your jacket is very warm, I really liked it."

He turned to her with his hands in his pockets in a nonchalant stance, as he smiled which made Tifa cheeks scorched. _Thank God it's dark out so he doesn't see me blush… Geez what is with this place and gorgeous men? _Tifa was pissed at herself again because she couldn't control her emotions from showing on her face. He brought his hand out from his pocket and grabbed his jacket, their hands touched for a brief moment which caused Tifa to almost drop the jacket. Tifa gave a small smile and couldn't help notice his slender arm when we went for the jacket that it had goosebumps all over it.

"Thank you again for the jacket, I hope you didn't get cold," Tifa said wishing she had not seen his arms.

He laughed and smiled heartily at her, "You are a very thankful woman aren't you? Don't worry about it, and whatever is bothering you, let it go. You are beyond beautiful to be looking so distraught."

Tifa reddened once more and waved goodbye, she ran back to the bar. She couldn't help but feel calm and relax with him the entire time he was there. She looked back and she saw him staring back into the ocean. _That was strange…_

**...**

"What a night! This is definitely one of the busiest nights, maybe because school is about to start soon so everyone wants to get f'ed up!" Yuffie yawned stretching out her back. It was 3am and the last drunk guest finally left the bar. Tifa and Yuffie were busy cleaning up the bar really quick while Tifa's dad finished putting the chairs on the table and going to work on the back patio.

"So what happened earlier? You left in a hurry after you helped Cloud," Yuf inquired with tired eyes.

"Nothing," Tifa lied while washing the dirty rag, "… I just wanted a fresh breath of air that is all." When she returned to Midgar Bar after being on the beach for a while, she was caught up making drinks for guests that she had forgotten Cloud up until now. She didn't even see them for the remainder of the night. "That girl… with the pink ribbon next to Cloud… do you know anything about her? Like is she with Cloud?" Tifa asked hesitantly.

"You mean Aeris? As far as I know Cloud and her go way back but I don't think they are dating. I don't know much about it but I do know I see her around him pretty often."

"Oh…," Tifa replied. She didn't know how to take what Yuffie said. She got frustrated just even letting the small situation bother her. _Damn it, this is stupid. I only just met the guy and it's not like I am anything to him. Why the hell am I so bothered by something that isn't even there?_

"So something odd happened earlier on the beach," Tifa recollected, "I met someone but yet don't know anything about him… we didn't even talk."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHO?" Yuf asked suddenly awake, waiting for the juicy story. Yuffie was always all about the latest gossip. Tifa threw the dirty rag into the bar sink and talked to Yuffie about the mysterious man. Later while rubbing her eyes, she said bye to Yuffie before starting to head upstairs to shower and to go to sleep.

"When school starts I will be too busy to even think about boys," Tifa yawned crawling into bed. So at least she thought.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. First Day

I had fun writing this one. I hope you had fun reading it as well! =]

xoxoxoxo- iheartkiwi

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 nor the cover pic.

* * *

**Chapter 3:First Day**

* * *

_SHIT! How could I over sleep on my first day of lectures! _ Tifa hastily threw her hair up in a messy bun while she ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth while trying to wash her face at the same time. She went to her closet and grabbed light blue shorts, and a loose fitting thin white long sleeve sweater. She grabbed her bag and car keys then flew down the stairs to her dad sitting down at one of the tables in the bar drinking his morning coffee while reading the daily paper.

"Morning T! Isn't it your first day of classes today?" her dad asked, smiling at her as she came down the stairs. He rose up from his chair and went to the bar counter to grab a bagel sandwich he had prepared for her breakfast and handed it to her.

"Papppaaaaaa, you knew I had classes today! You even showed me how to get to school yesterday! Why didn't you try to wake me up?" Tifa pouted shoving the bagel in her mouth to hold while slipping her sweater over her head.

"I did try to wake you!" He pointed to a rather large bump on the side of his head, "You are getting pretty good with your kicks…"

Tifa froze and gave a nervous laugh out of embarrassment while hopping on one foot attempting to put her blue converse chucks on '_oops' _and she gave him a farewell peck on the cheek before racing out the front door.

"Hey T, be back after your last morning class! I know you have an evening class later but I want you to stop by home in between!" her dad hollered after her.

She waved back at him as an acknowledgement and got into her small white SUV. She took off for her first day at Chiba University. _Thank Shiva there is not much traffic and the school is close by_. She glanced at the dashboard and saw she only missed the first 5 minutes of the lecture so far. _Not bad… not too late._ Once to the university, she parked in the student parking lot and raced to her first lecture of the day. Tifa wasn't the one to know exactly the path she wanted to take after college or even during but she always did well and was one of the bright students at her old university. Ever since her mother's death she has been taking an interest in cooking, her mother's passion.

_Advanced History of Art… only 15 minutes late, I hope the professor doesn't notice me slipping in _Tifa silently prayed_. _She arrived to the door of her class and slowly opened the door to creep silently in; _I hope I am walking in the back of the room and not the front.._. She closed the door gently behind her and turned to see gray eyes appearing and staring right at her. Tifa froze while pointing at the man staring at her with wide eyes gaping, _OH MY GOSH! It's the guy from the beach. Why is he here? _ He was in his signature nonchalant stance, with an open book in his hand standing in front of the class. She looked to her left and saw her fellow classmates looking curiously at her. She turned back to the man in front, _is he my…professor?_

He smiled peculiarly at her, "After taking roll call a little bit ago, you must be Ms. Lockhart. I see you must have over slept, perhaps _you caught a cold or were out at the beach late at night_?" he smirked at her while her classmates snickered.

Tifa cheeks grew hot, "I am so sorry, I forgot to save my alarm on my phone so it did not go off…"

He smiled at her and held a calm hand to stop her, "Don't worry about it, it's the first day. It's not like we are in high school anyways… go on and grab an open seat. We are just about to review the class syllabus and go right into the introduction of the Da Vinci era."

Tifa nodded and hurriedly grabbed an open desk which was unfortunately was right in front of the class. She took a class syllabus from him and glanced at the professor's name, _Sephiroth Crescent, he didn't seem much older than me… I wouldn't have thought he'd be a professor_ _at such a young age. _ Sephiroth continued where he was left off before the interruption. Through the course of the class, Tifa was too mortified to look at him without thinking of the night at the beach and the tardiness. She glanced up at him cautiously as he was speaking. His hair was tied back this time which she could clearly see his handsome defined features that weren't hidden from the hair. His words were flowing so elegantly mesmerizing her. He glanced down at her and made eye contact that caught her by surprise which she quickly looked down to scribble some notes. When class was finally over she collected her belongings fast because she wanted to get out of there more than anything.

"Tifa, may I get a moment with you?" a calm silky voice called out to her.

Tifa looked up from putting her books in her bag and saw her professor looking at her. She slowly went over to him wondering why he asked her to see him, thinking it was probably about the embarrassing morning incident. Soon enough, they were alone in the classroom as all the other students have left through the door. He casually put his hands back into his front pockets and leaned back onto his desk.

"Sorry I was late; it won't happen again Professor Crescent." Tifa apologized, breaking the awkward silence that seems to be a trend with them.

"No, it's rather fine but you can call me Sephiroth… ," he politely said with a chuckle, his soft gaze soon revolved with concern, "I just wanted to know… if you were all right after we last met on the beach." The way he watched her made her heart beat a little faster, she never had a man so concerned for her other than her dad. "I couldn't help but think something or maybe _someone _was bothering you that night…" his eyes soften.

"Uh, I…I am fine… It's just work… and I got overwhelmed by all the guests… that's all. It was my first night working the bar and I wanted to show my dad I am capable of taking on the bar," Tifa lied, well not entirely.

Sephiroth eyes searched her own then sighed with relief and gave her a boyish grin, "Sorry for prying, it just caught me off guard to see you alone on the beach that late at night… it made me worry about why a beautiful girl was alone like that…"

Tifa couldn't help but noticed that he was different from her other professors. Yes he was sexier and younger than the usual professors but he was not as prestigious as she thought he would be like the others. She felt comfortable with him. "Professor, I mean Sephiroth. My other class is on the other side of campus, so I don't want to be late like how I was for yours… don't mean to cut our conversation short but thank you for caring for me. You really don't need to," Tifa motioned to the door and peeked at her watch.

Sephiroth checked his watch also and sighed with disappointment, "Yeah, I have to prepare for my next class as well. See you next time Tifa and don't be late," Sephiroth said softly touching her arm and gave her a wink, "Don't think I am asking because I have to, it's because I want to…" Tifa cheeks seared as she walked to the building of her next class. _Of course he is concerned for me, he is my professor. He was just doing his job as a professor… He saw me bothered at the beach and wanted to know if I was okay, that's all..._Tifa pounded her forehead with her fist and shook off any unnecessary thoughts she was having –_ "it's because I want to…"_

**...**

"Wait, so you are telling me that the guy you met on the beach is actually your professor?" Yuffie exclaimed with a stunned look on her face dropping the rag from her hand. She quickly picked the rag up but frowned with her hands on her hip, "Wow Teef! How many hotties are you going to have to deal with?!"

"It was so embarrassing Yuf! I was late to class and everyone was staring at me as Sephiroth practically called me out in front of class… He just had to be my professor…" Tifa buried her face in her arms while sitting at the bar with frustration. She didn't have to work as much during the weekdays because of school but she didn't want to be alone in her room succumbing into her thoughts.

Yuffie gave her a small pat of comfort on the top of Tifa's head. "Teef you are being so dramatic, it was nothing! Why are you getting so worked up about it? Do you _like_ him or something?" Yuffie teased.

Tifa looked up and gave her friend a look of astonishment, "NO, of course I don't like him! He just happened to be my professor… I am just embarrassed that's all!" Tifa knew she was being annoying and didn't like the feeling. She gathered her useless thoughts and shoved them deep within. "Yuf, you are right, I am being dramatic and this is just something that doesn't need to get me so worked up over on. I really just don't like being embarrassed that's all."

"I didn't think you liked him anyways Teef, especially with the sexy Cloud Strife on your mind," Yuffie giggled.

Tifa face grew hot and she threw a wet rag in front of her at Yuffie.

"Dinner is ready! Come and eat!" a husky voice bellowed filling the room. The girls looked over and saw Tifa's dad in an apron with a frying pan coming from the kitchen.

"Papa! Shhhh, guests are eating here and it's only 4 pm. Why is dinner so early anyways?" Tifa asked in a hushed voice, looking around to see if any guest were startled by her loud father.

"Relax T! These are just regulars and my new good friends I became with. They just ain't got shit to do! Don't have to be embarrass. You have a class at 6 don't you? I didn't want you to be hungry…," her dad said with a slight smile. Her dad always thought of her and it put a big smile on Tifa's face. "Yuf, you go on and eat too."

"Yes sir!" Yuffie skipped to the kitchen and Tifa followed close behind.

"That is your baby girl Mr. Lockhart?" an older gent called over to Tifa's dad.

"Yes she is, beautiful ain't she? Looks just like me don't you think? Definitely acts like me…" Mr. Lockhart sighed as he picked up a clean rag that Tifa threw and wiped down the dirty tables. He went out to the back patio to sit on one of the chairs overlooking the beach. He lit a cigarette and inhaled slowly but to only put out the cigarette after one drag. Tifa never liked him smoking for his health…neither did his wife.

He thought for a moment about his wife, Tifa's mother. How she had to leave them so suddenly. He felt Tifa was hurting, being alone in Tokyo and just had to bring her close to him. "We are doing okay love…we are doing okay…" he whispered under his breath wiping a tear away.

Tifa walked to the courtyard near her class and sat outside on the benches near the grass. She pulled out her cellphone to take a picture of the sun radiating behind some trees in the horizon. _Only 20 minutes until class starts.. 2 hours of me and my cooking knives…_ Tifa was really looking forward to her cooking class. Her mother taught Tifa some of her techniques ever since she was a child. Tifa was terribly bad at first but slow progression worked out for her. She sprawled out on her back across the long bench and closed her eyes while using her bag as a pillow. She felt the small breeze drift into her face. The fresh air felt so nice and comforting, relaxing her thoughts. The sun rays melted into her skin providing warmth countering the cooler breeze. She suddenly felt the weight of someone sitting next to her head, blocking the sun with a slight hint of nice cologne. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Cloud sitting next to her staring down at his phone with earphones in one ear. The Azure eyes glanced over to her and made eye contact but went back to staring at his phone. She sat straight up and looked at Cloud to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Tifa asked wondering why Cloud sat next to her when there were open benches around.

Cloud remained looking at his phone, "I always sit here… it is the only spot that gets the sun."

"Oh… well I have class… Bye," Tifa abruptly said and quickly left. _Great, is he going to be in the area every time I go to my cooking class? Damn, I was hoping to not run into him especially so soon since the bar…_ She felt someone following her as she traveled towards the front of her class door. She stopped unexpectedly and swiftly turned around only to find herself mere inches from Cloud. If she would to shift her head to look up at him, they would kiss. The smell the heavenly cologne was stronger this time as her nose was close to his neck. Tifa stared at his pale neck and imagined laying her head at the nape of his neck, snuggling her face into him. She bit her lip and saw Cloud swallowed. She slowly lifted her eyes and saw him gazing down at her. Her cheeks flushed bright red which triggered her to turn her head. Her legs paralyzed with embarrassment yet as well as excitement from being so close to him.

"I am going to be late for class," Cloud finally whispered in a soft low voice breaking the silence. She felt the warmth of his breath down the side of her neck, the heat caused her to let out a soft moan which she caught by covering her mouth with both hands and immediately pushed Cloud back against his hard chest while finally her legs started to work and backed away from him.

"You have class here? This is my class… Wait, are you taking cooking?" Tifa asked surprised, she didn't see Cloud as a cooking type let alone picked up a frying pan.

"I had to take a random class so I figured why not the easiest class. This seem like the easiest out of all the classes that were available," Cloud calmly said, "So if you can go in because I see the class is about to start."

"Oh!" Tifa turned and hurriedly went into the classroom. The classroom was decorated handsomely with cherry oak countertops and stainless steel appliances. Tifa noticed there were 3 rows of counters of workstations facing forward but each workstation had two separate cooking utensils for two individuals set on top of the cherry oak. Tifa snagged a chair behind one of the empty workstations at the back of the room. _Great, only one at this counter! I hope I don't get a partner. _Tifa thoughts expunged when Cloud grabbed a seat to her left behind the other cooking utensil at their workstation. He gave her a small smile and opened to look through the luxurious cooking knives in front of him. She noticed some girls a few workstations in front of them were turning around whispering to each other while staring at Cloud. Tifa glimpsed at Cloud and now saw he had his hands casually in his pockets with his right heel propped up on his left knee leaning back on the chair. He was looking out the window not noticing the girls._ I wonder if he gets that a lot… a lot of girls seems to talk about him while giggling and blushing but he doesn't seem to noticed them at all…like he is so uninterested but my goodness he looks so good doing it... _He casually turned his head towards her and caught her gazing at him. She immediately started fidgeting with the knives in front of her as her cheeks grew hot and peeked through the corner of her eyes to see Cloud smirking while looking out the window again.

A larger older woman entered the classroom with a cute apron on decorated in moogles. Tifa was rather disappointed to not get a chance to dive right into cooking but patiently went through the whole first class introduction and the syllabus. She was excited to start cooking next time they meet and all the dishes she will get to conjure.

"Class, please look to the person you are sitting next to. They will be your cooking partner from now on. Please introduce yourself and say hi," the Professor motioned to the students.

_WHAT? I have to work with Cloud?_ Tifa slowly turned to greet Cloud with an awkward smile, "Hi…"

Cloud with a straight face said to her, "I hope you are a great chef so I can just do the chill work while you do the rest so we both can get A's." Then with a smile, he looked forward to the professor.

"_Excuse me?_ I may want to get good grades but I am not going to _carry _you_._ I am very passionate about furthering my cooking abilities so you better pull your wait Cloud," Tifa eyes were blazing red. Cloud turned back to her with a wink and said no more. Tifa hated how even just by that, she was weakened. The professor continued and Tifa was automatically engulfed by the lecture which could make the two hours go by so quickly.

Cloud casually glanced over at Tifa and saw how much she paid attention in their class. She casually sat on one pivoted leg leaning forward on the counter as she was vigorously writing down notes filling the white edges of the class syllabus. Her left hand was tucked underneath her chin as she was biting her lower lip concentrating on the professor. Cloud tensed. _She really needs to stop biting her lip in front of me… _A few strands of her long hair fell from her messy bun down the side of her face. Without even thinking, Cloud reached over and gently brushed the hair back tucking the fallen piece behind her ear. Tifa stopped writing mid note and looked over at Cloud with enlarged eyes. Cloud froze with his arm in the air, his perfect face flushed red as he quickly looked down at the syllabus to jot down some notes avoiding eye contact with Tifa. _Fu*k, what did I just do_… He was completely mortified and did not look her way for the rest of class.

When class was over, Tifa gathered her belongings and headed out the door. As she exited the door she noticed that night was amongst her and looked up to view how pretty the stars were when she heard a slight cough behind her. She turned to see Cloud staring up at the beautiful stars as well. Tifa just remembered what happened in class and turned to head to her car as fast as she can to avoid any awkward moment with Cloud. She looked ahead and dreaded the long walk back to her car. _Ugh, I really need to figure out this campus. I can't believe I parked so far from my class. I should have known there would be a closer parking lot! _Tifa fumed and clenched her first at her stupidity. She took a moment to look around and noticed the campus was pretty much deserted. _Got to keep my guard up since this place look pretty much empty, never know when their will be bastards around._

"Hey… where are you headed? Didn't you park over there?" Cloud's voice called out to her as she turned back to see him nod towards the closest parking lot.

Tifa slightly reddened, "Well, I am not familiar with this campus that well so I parked pretty far from class… but I will remember next time to park closer. See you next time." Tifa turned back around and continued through the dark campus. As she continued, footsteps were being sounded behind her as she was walking. She carefully peeked over her shoulder to see Cloud following her and stopped suddenly to say bluntly, "So I assumed you parked where I did as well since you are following me?"

Without skipping a beat, "Pretty much." She continued walking through the campus with Cloud close behind. "Why do you like cooking so much? Is there… someone you want to cook for?" Cloud asked raising his brow breaking the silence of their walk.

Tifa was thrown off guard by his question. "Uhh, yes actually… I do have someone I want to cook for," Tifa came to a halt, pausing for a moment and turned to look at Cloud, "my dad." Cloud let out a breath which he seemed to be holding and rubbed his blonde hair with his hand as if he had a guilty thought. "My mom used to cook a lot for us before she passed away. So I want to cook my dad dishes that my mom used to make. Midgar Bar that you saw me working at is actually my dad's new bar. I want to conjure some new items on the menu, maybe some of my mom's favorite dishes to help him out as well."

Cloud's eyes soften as Tifa spoke about her parents to him. The way she talked so passionately about her parents showed how much she loved them.

"I see, I am sorry for your loss…I lost both my parents as well when I was younger… so did you just transfer schools? I have not seen you around here before," Cloud asked wanting to learn more about her.

Tifa turned to continue her walk playing with the moogle dangling around her neck, but this time Cloud was right beside her matching her pace. "I actually moved over the summer from Tokyo, where I grew up. The day you saw me at the beach was the first week I have been here in Chiba. I moved because my father said he needed my help but I think it was because he was lonely here…I think he has been lonely since I have been busy with school and my mom being gone… he moved here wanting to be near the beach to get away from the city," Tifa explained softly.

Cloud looked down at her and saw that her eyes started to water for a moment before she noticed him watching her and looked away. He wanted to hold and comfort her so badly but he resisted the urge, as he didn't want to come off so strongly by taking advantage of the moment, of her letting down her guard. Learning about even the smallest intimate detail about her makes him feel that much closer to her. Clouds tighten his grip in his jean's front pocket. _What is it about her that makes her so attractive to me? Makes me want to protect her…_

"Well, this is me…" Tifa said as she opened her car door to the driver side. Cloud didn't realize they had reached her car. Tifa looked around and saw another car parked where she assumed was Cloud's.

"Ah really? Well... I guess I will see you later then Tifa." Cloud said with a hint of disappointment. He gave a small wave to her with his signature gorgeous smile and walked back.

Tifa could have melted right there from his attractive smile and the way he said her name. Something about him makes her so weak and act different compared to any guy that she has met. She has been in relationships before but no man ever made her feel so weak like he did. She noticed him walking back towards where they came from. "Cloud! Wait where are you going!? Isn't that your car right over there?" Tifa yelled after him pointing to the other car in the lot.

"Yeah… but I forgot I had to do something first. Don't worry about me, go home first," Cloud called back coolly over his shoulder. _He really is so cool…no wonder why he is so popular here. _Tifa watched him walk away and felt her heart swelled at having to spend a little time with him, conversing. She hadn't opened up about her family except with Yuffie. She smiled at his back and got into the car. Tifa brought her hand to her cheek and reminisced Cloud brushing the hair off her face from earlier. As she was about to start her car, she saw another student walk over to the other parked car in the lot, got in, and drove off.

**_To be continued…_**


	4. Do I?

I had so much to write hence the long chapter! Enjoy my friends and leave your thoughts!

xoxoxo - Iheartkiwi

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 nor the cover pic.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Do I?**

* * *

_10 years ago_

Aeris jumped from rock to rock across the stream of running water, hesitated on one rock and looked down to see small fishes swimming around her nibbling on the algae growing on the side of the rock. She carefully knelt down to dip her hand into the freezing water near the fishes; as soon as she did the small fishes swam away. Aeris frowned and stood back up to continue her way across the small creek. She ran up the small dirt path to the old abandoned church that she regularly goes to and slid vigilantly through the broken panel of the front and brushed the dust off her pink dress after she stepped inside. The sun was shining through the large opening overhead providing light at the end of the old church. The young Aeris walked gracefully down the aisle through the broken wooden pews, and stopped at the end to gaze around at the beautiful colors of variety of flowers blooming from the spring air. She knelt down and gently tended the flowers by picking random weeds and pruning the dead then went over to one of the broken pews to grab a corner piece that has broken off and fallen to the ground. She went to the semi large pool of water that seemed to slowly build through the years inside the church and used the broken piece like a bowl to scoop up some of the cool water. She carefully walked back to the flowers holding out the broken wood bowl as a small trickle of water seeped down through the wooden piece.

"There, there… drink up my beautiful little ones, grow big and healthy," cooed Aeris as she slowly watered the flowers quenching its thirst from the smoldering sun. After several trips from the pond to the flowers, she pat her hands dry on the bottom of her long dress. Aeris went into her small brown satchel and grabbed a small red pocket knife then went back to the front of the church to grab a small brown basket she had brought and went back to the flowers. _Hmmm.._ She perused through the plethora of flowers and spotted a section. _These flowers are perfect bloom; you shall make someone very happy! _Aeris used her pocket knife to one by one, cut a dozen or so flowers from the garden and gently placed it in her basket. Aeris goes back home to sell flowers to random strangers. They get sold fairly quickly since most are an awed of how beautiful and big the flowers were compared to ones sold in the flower shops.

After she finished cutting the flowers from the garden, she took one more glimpse of her flowers feeling proud of how her hard work did well for them. Aeris turned to head back towards the front door and slid once again through the broken panel then replaced it back to its original position and walked back to the creek to leap carefully across once more. She went up the dirt path through the forest up the hill to only give a small frightening gasp as she encountered a huge random wolf eating a rabbit that it seemed to just have caught moments ago as it was squirming in the wolf's mouth. The small yellow eyes glared up at Aeris as she slowly backed away terrified. The wolf slowly stood up on its paws, hair standing straight up as it let out a dangerous growl as it crept slowly towards her leaving the rabbit behind. Aeris tremor with fear while she held her basket up to shield herself. Her body and legs were paralyzed with fear. The wolf long tongue licked its grimacing mouth showing the sharp fangs and all of a sudden pounced at Aeris. She screamed with all her might and shut her eyes tight while swinging the basket blindly out in front of her to only fall down to which she covered herself with her hands to prepare herself for the pain she was about to endure. To her surprise, the wolf cried out in pain which caused Aeris to slowly look up to see a boy with spiked blonde hair holding his hand out to her. His face was masked because he was blocking the sun directly over them. She slowly raised her trembling hand and seized ahold of his. Her hands felt so warm in his as he gently pulled her up from the ground. Aeris gasped as she saw the clear blue eyes stared worringly her at her, she was completely mesmerized by his handsomeness as the sun slowly came into view lighting his face.

"Are you okay?" a young Cloud asked Aeris searching her arms for any open wounds or scratches. He was breathing hard and Aeris saw a bead of sweat crawled down the side of his face. She glanced behind him and saw the wolf lay motionless with a pool of blood appearing underneath it, growing larger.

"Yes, I think I am okay. Just very scared that's all. I- I think I need to sit down for a moment," Aeris clutched her head as her adrenaline left her body making her feel nauseous and dizzy. Cloud led her to a tree just on the side of the road to have her sit down and lean back onto it. Aeris took a couple breaths of fresh air to register what just had happened, she looked towards to the path, "Oh no my flowers!" She tried to quickly rise up but only to slip on her dress which caused her to fall back down.

Cloud quickly lowered down to her side, "Hey be careful! Don't worry about the flowers; let me get them for you." Aeris sat back down and watch Cloud grabbed the fallen basket and gently picked up the scattered flowers. He neatly placed each flower in the basket and tried to fix the ones that had broken at the stem. _He is…so sweet to me…_ Aeris couldn't help resist her heart beating faster and faster as she watched him be so concerned over her flowers. She quickly fixed her hair and tried to dust off the dirt that had gotten on her dress from her fall earlier. The way he looked at her made her liked him even more.

Cloud returned with the basket now full of flowers, "Well…some of them are broken but I tried my best to put them back but I feel they are hopeless now," he said with a sad shrug as he helped Aeris get up to her feet to hand her the basket of flowers.

"Thank – thank you so much… I hope you didn't get hurt yourself… the wolf... it was so big," she stuttered glancing over at the wolf on the ground.

Cloud looked back at the wolf, "No, don't worry about it. I am fine; the wolf was no match for me anyways." Cloud turned back to Aeris and flashed his stunning smile which caused Aeris to melt. "Where do you need to go? I will help you walk back."

"Uhh… I am going back to town, where were you planning on going?" Aeris asked realizing how strange it was for him to appear out of nowhere. She has traveled the same route so many times to the abandoned church that she had not seen anyone on it. The church was in a random spot so many people do not know about it, if they do they would be too scared to go into it. Aeris didn't know why she went in it; it was as if the church was calling out to her…

"I walk this road when I have something on my mind, but it's no big deal. Luckily I ran into you and the wolf… I think it's time for me to head back anyways"

Aeris smiled at him and took the offer, "Okay, we can go back together… my name is Aerith Gainsborough, but you may call me Aeris."

_It was like love at first sight…_

**_..._**

_'Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…'_

Tifa gently tapped her pencil on the table. She was at a local café with Yuffie on campus doing her homework while sipping on her latte. _It is so warm and sunny out… perfect day to be at the beach instead of being on campus doing homework._

_'Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…'_

"TEEF! Would you stop the tapping? I have to do homework too! Your tapping is making me go CRAAAAZY!" Yuffie whispered in a loud voice to Tifa.

"Ah, sorry Yuf! I know, it's a bad habit when I am studying," Tifa gave Yuffie a nervous grin. They decided to meet up on campus to do their homework instead of trying to do it at the bar with Tifa's dad trying to help them with the wrong answers.

"How are you doing with your distraction in cooking class? Maybe you guys will start dating and I can meet his friend Vincent! Then he and I will get married and have babies!" Yuffie daydreamed holding her face in her hands with eyes sparkling widely at Tifa.

Tifa gave a conflicted grin to Yuffie, "Oh my goodness, Yuf… you are wrong on so many levels! Like Cloud will ever try to date me, he is just so bad at cooking and I have to help him on a lot of different things but his knife skills are amazing… and I don't know if you are even ready to have babies yet when all you want to do is go out and have fun!" The girls laughed and gushed more on Yuffie's 'future family'. Tifa smiled warmly at Yuffie, while Yuffie was explaining where her wedding will be and where they would live. She was beginning to feel more are home as she gotten closer and closer to Yuffie.

"Hello, is this seat taken? All the tables are full and you are the only one I kind of know."

Tifa looked up to see large emerald eyes looking at her. Aeris gave her a small smile and asked again, "May I sit here please?"

Tifa glanced around and all the tables were really full. "Yes, go ahead. The seat is open," Tifa said politely as she took her bag off of the table to give Aeris room to put her books on.

"Thanks! It is so crowded in here but they have the best frap when doing homework," Aeris smiled while sipping on her Frappuccino. "I know we have not properly introduced since I last saw you at the bar but my name is Aeris. I didn't know you go to this school too! Do you remember me?"

"Yes, I am so sorry that I left right away! I had something I urgently had to do," Tifa lied, "But I started to go to this school this year. I transferred from Tokyo U. This will be my last year."

"It's my last year too! I hope you like it here; the school is huge but if you ever need anything let me know!" Aeris smiled at Tifa then turned to Yuffie, "I think we had a couple classes together before right? This is your last year as well, Yuffie is it?"

Yuffie smiled thoughtfully at Aeris while looking at Tifa, "Yup that's me! Even though it's our last year why are we soooooo swamped with homework?! It's only been a month since we started school…" Yuffie buried her head down into her folded arms giving a loud sigh.

"Ehh, don't mind her… She is a little dramatic…," Tifa gave a small laughed and put a gentle hand onto Yuffie's shoulder, "Come on Yuf, we have to work later tonight so hurry and finish!"

"Blahhhhhhhhhhhh okay fine," Yuffie gave a small pout to Tifa and picked up her highlighter and went back to staring blankly at her text book.

"I really love Midgar bar! That place is so much fun and our colleagues seem to really enjoy it there as well. So lucky to have cool jobs at the hottest spot! I really enjoyed the drink you made me so I hope to try it again from you soon!" Aeris gushed at Tifa.

All three girls talked and connected for the next hour until Tifa and Yuffie had to leave to work at the bar that night. Tifa felt a strong connection with Aeris, as if they had known each other for such a long time. She could tell it was the same with Yuffie as they were giggling about the latest movie that is coming out with one of the hottest actor in it - Reno.

"We should totally go see the movie soon! What do you think Teef?" Yuffie asked. "Reno is so HOT! I am sure we will see him shirtless too!"

"Yeah, I mean I guess we could go this weekend since we both have it off. I guess Reno is kind of cute," Tifa blushed slightly.

Aeris nudge Tifa slighty on her side, "Oh Tifa, don't need to be so shy now! I am actually going to see it with some friends this weekend, you guys should join. I would love for you to meet them."

Tifa glanced at Yuffie to see her smile then she turned to Aeris, "Yes! That will be great, let me give you my number." They all exchanged numbers and said their byes to each other. Tifa got into her SUV with Yuffie in the passenger. "Aeris is really nice isn't she Yuf?"

"Yeah she is! I am glad we found another girl to add to our group!"

Tifa nodded in agreement. _It is refreshing to add another friend..._

**...**

_'Yo, are u here yet, it's about to start'_

Cloud glanced down at his text he received from Zack and frowned. _He always gets so impatient when Aeris is around._

Cloud slipped his phone back into front pocket and slipped on his black helmet then started his Fenrir. He drove off from his apartment late in the evening to meet up with his friends at the local mall few miles away. Zack had begged for him and Vincent to meet them at the mall to go watch a new movie that just came out as Aeris was bringing a couple of her friends along.

_"Come on Cloud, it will be fun. Who knows they could be sexy! They have to be, being friends with Aeris."_

_"I don't care; I really don't want to go see a movie with Reno in it. All the actor do is take off his shirt in every movie he is in. I am not interested in the girls that fawn over that…" _

Cloud revved his Fenrir as he went faster; weaving through the small traffic of cars until he arrived to the mall minutes later and parked. He took off his helmet and sighed rubbing his hand through his blonde hair. _Why did I let Zack drag me into this…_ Cloud's phone went off so he reached into his pocket to check it.

_'Hey, just got here. Zack keeps asking me if I know where you are. So where are you?'_

Cloud laughed silently, _so now Vincent is on me… _Cloud lifted his leg off his Fenrir and walked towards the crowded movie theater in the center of the mall. From the peripherals he saw a group of girls pointing at him._ This is why I don't come out to see such a sorry movie… so embarrassing…_

"Yo Cloud! Why don't you answer my text man," Zack said as he saw Cloud stepped up to him and smacked Cloud hard on the back. Cloud stiffened his body sensing the blow and shrugged at him. Vincent stepped out hidden in the shadows from the side of the theater entrance to greet Cloud.

"Look at all these babes here at the theater… They sure seem to have noticed us," Zack whispered in a low voice to them proudly as he grasped his hands around Cloud's and Vincent's shoulders. Cloud looked around and saw girls whispering to each other while looking at them. Cloud didn't give them any notice as he was annoyed by girls always looking over at him, some even daring enough to approach him to confess their feelings.

Cloud sighed, "Well what the hell is going on? Are we going in? Where is Aeris, I thought you three drove here together?" Cloud glanced around noticing she was not in view or in their presence.

"She just left to the parking lot, she went to get her friends," Vincent said calmly as he nodded over to the parking lot. They stood for a moment, while group of girls and bored looking boyfriends went in to the theater passed them.

"Cloud!" Aeris voice called out to him. He turned to look to see Aeris waving her hands at him excitedly. He sighed and gave her a small smile as he shoved his hands into his front pocket while Aeris rushed up to him to give him a hug.

"Aeris, come with me I will buy your ticket," Zack said holding out his arm like a gentleman to her.

Aeris ignored Zack and looked up to Cloud, "I want you to meet my new friends I just met."

Cloud glanced behind Aeris and his eyes widened, "Tifa…". Tifa was laughing with Yuffie walking towards them but Tifa had not noticed Cloud yet.

"Oh, you met her already? Do you know her?" Aeris asked inquisitively to Cloud after she heard him say Tifa's name.

Cloud remained silent, not hearing Aeris question but continued to stare at Tifa. He hasn't seen her outside of class and only once at Midgar Bar. _She looks so sexy._ He was about to move towards her but Zack stopped him.

"Hey, doesn't that girl look familiar? Where did we meet her before?" Zack questioned.

"The beach, you hit her in the head with your serve… ," Cloud said irritably.

Zack covered his face in shame, "Oh shit, you are right… Do you think she will remember me? She has a cute friend though don't you think Vincent?" Zack grinned at Vincent. Vincent smiled nonchalantly and shrugged it off.

"Oh my gosh, so that is how you guys know her? Zack, I can't believe you hit my friend on the head!" Aeris sighed at him, "Hurry up ladies! I want you to meet my friends and the movie is about to start!"

Cloud observed Tifa as she glanced over to Aeris with a beautiful smile on her face which suddenly plunged as soon as she saw him. Tifa frozed, Yuffie looked at Tifa then towards Aeris to see what was going on until she noticed Aeris's friends were Cloud, Zack, and Vincent.

"Oh my gosh Teef, it's Vincent…" Yuffie said with a small voice.

"And Cloud…" Tifa was so embarrassed to see Cloud at the movie theater especially going to see a movie with Reno in it. _I hope he doesn't think I am going because Reno will be shirtless…_ Yuffie slowly pulled Tifa which caused her to snap out of her thought and slowly continued to walk towards Aeris and her friends. Aeris ran towards them as if they were slow and grabbed them by their hands while pulling them forward towards the three guys.

"Guys, these are my newest friends! Tifa – Yuffie, this is Cloud, Zack, and Vincent," Aeris said motioning towards the guys as she said their names.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Vincent said kindly as he gave a smile to them then turned directly to Yuffie, "I think I have seen you around campus. You go to Chiba University right?"

Yuffie face reddened at Vincent talking to her, "Uh.. y-yeah. I see you around too, but not like a lot - Not like as if I am looking for you or anything… (oh my gosh)," Yuffie managed to get out but looked completely embarrassed doing so. Vincent gave a small charming chuckle at her.

Zack stepped out towards Tifa, "Uh, I am really sorry that I hit you in the face earlier at the beach…" Zack said apologizing to Tifa. He gave her a weak smile, "My serves can be pretty dangerous with guns like these." Zack flexed his arms and laughed.

Tifa smirked at Zack, "You are just lucky it didn't leave a mark. I guess your guns aren't big enough." They both laughed at Tifa's joke.

Cloud looked back and forth to Zack and Tifa smiling at each other with a slight hint of jealousy. "Hey, let's go in, bunch of people already went in so I doubt we will be able to find 6 seats together at this rate if we keep standing around."

Zack grabbed Aeris hand and led her in, "Come on, I'll buy your ticket." Aeris tried to loosen his grasp but he held tight as she looked back at Cloud hoping he would buy her ticket.

Cloud led the rest of the group towards the ticket usher behind Zack and Aeris. Vincent went ahead and paid for his ticket. When Cloud was next he glanced toward Tifa which she looked immediately down avoiding his eye contact by digging in her purse searching for her wallet and then he glimpsed at Yuffie. "Three please," Cloud told the ticket usher. Aeris heard Cloud and looked back at him with a surprised look and hurt as she was being led to the concession stand.

"Cloud, I can pay for my ticket. You don't need to pay –"

"Oh Teef, let him pay for our tickets. Didn't you complain that you always had to help him in your cooking class?" Yuffie interjected with a conniving smile.

Tifa gave a pissed look at Yuffie while her cheeks were burning from her comment, "Oh my gosh Yuf…" Cloud's azure eyes met Tifa's, as usual she quickly glanced away but only to turn back with a wide smile on her face, "Thank you Cloud. I appreciate you buying our tickets." She grabbed ahold of Yuffie's hand and together they headed towards the concession where Aeris and Zack were waiting in line.

"Buying their ticket huh, that is quite rare from you. I always see Aeris wanting you to buy her ticket," Vincent remarked with a smirk. "Is it because you have a thing for Tifa… or maybe her friend Yuffie?"

Cloud looked annoyed at the question from Vincent, "You heard Yuffie, I am giving her a hard time so as an apology I had to buy her ticket."

"So it was for Tifa then," Vincent winked at Cloud while punching his friend lightly on the arm. Cloud cheeks turned slightly pink and looked away as if not knowing what Vincent was talking about. They met with the others after they bought their drinks and snacks.

Aeris stopped Cloud when he noticed Cloud's empty handed, "You don't want any popcorn or drink? If not, you can share with me Cloud…" Aeris hinted that she wanted to sit next to him during the movie.

"Nope, I am good, I don't even like popcorn much anyways… Let's go in," Cloud sighed, _ I have to sit through 2 hours of this… _They went into the large lit theater as the movie has not started yet. The theater was extremely crowded with girls and they all stared at the three men as they entered. Vincent motioned towards the front where there were 6 empty seats next to each other. Vincent led the group towards the seats but Tifa accidently ended up bumping her arm into a random girl and spilled a little bit of her popcorn on the girl and the ground.

"Oh shit, I am so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you… did the butter leave a stain?"Tifa asked giving an apologetic look.

The girl turn to glare at Tifa but her eyes slightly shifted behind Tifa and all of a suddenly gave her a large smile while batting her eyelash acting all cute, "No don't worry about it. I got in the way as well and the popcorn wouldn't stain my clothes anyways."

"Uhh okay then… sorry again" Tifa felt weird at the encounter and turn to see why the girl looked behind her and saw Cloud standing right behind her.

Cloud's eyes swiftly scanned her arm and at the popcorn on the floor, "Are you okay? Did the bump hurt you?"

"No…it was just a small bump that is all. I told you I can take a hit… You don't need to be concern anyways, let's go sit with the others," Tifa said biting her lip twisting the moogle pendant around her fingers. She quickly brushed passed him and headed towards the front where their friends were. Vincent was sitting at the end with Yuffie next to him then Zack, and Aeris. Yuffie saw Tifa gave a huge over the top smile at her which Tifa could not help but give her a huge grin as well.

"Cloud!" Aeris waved at him while patting the empty chair, "Come sit by me, I can share my soda with you since you don't like popcorn." Cloud looked at Tifa slightly then led the way to Aeris.

"Oh sorry, these seats are taken," The man on the other side of the two empty seats said as he draped his coat along the chairs. "These are for my daughter and her friend."

The theater started to dim while Aeris was frantically trying to figure out what to do since Cloud cannot sit by her. She started to rise but Zack draped his arm around her shoulder and pushed her down, "You guys go find seats somewhere else since there are none here now. We will meet up with you afterwards. Aeris, the movie is going to start so let's watch." Aeris eyes looked bewildered as she looked next to her at Zack; she stared speechless as Cloud and Tifa.

Tifa eyes also enlarged with surprise, _What? Me alone with Cloud? _She quickly looked at Yuffie to hope to make eye contact to get her to sit with her but Yuffie's eyes look straight forward at the screen without giving the slightest attention to Tifa. _Ugh, she is completely avoiding me on purpose! Oh well…, she seems to be really gratified to be next to Vincent. _Her thought dismissed as she felt a warm hand grabbed hers and led her towards the back of the theater to two empty seats in the middle. Cloud weaved her through the people in the aisle and sat down on one of the empty seats, Tifa sat in the other empty seat right next to him. She peeked down and noticed she was still holding onto Cloud's hand which she quickly pulled out from his embrace. Her cheeks blushed red as she kept herself busy by eating the popcorn. Cloud's arm rested on their shared arm rest as he laid his head back on the chair. Tifa peeped over at him and stared down at his hand resting. _I wonder if we would still be holding hands if I didn't pull away…_ Tifa eyes followed his hand as he raised it and suddenly went into Tifa's popcorn then popped some into his mouth one by one. He turned to face Tifa, his face dark but lowly lit by the movie screen. His stunning eyes still sparkled azure even in the dark and he leaned in closer and closer to Tifa. _Oh my gosh, he is getting so close… is he going to… _Tifa uncontrollably closed her eyes as if she was hypnotized by him, smelling the popcorn on Cloud's breath as he gotten closer.

"I guess I should be able to eat your popcorn for the comment your friend said earlier right?"

Tifa opened her eyes and saw Cloud chuckling at her inches from her face as he grabbed some more popcorn from her lap then popped it into his mouth. Tifa completely red with humiliation pushed Cloud's face back with her palm of her hand and turned to look straight at the screen. She could feel Cloud grinning at her which caused her to not concentrate on the movie. Cloud was so close to her, each time his arm would graze hers as he reached for the popcorn.

"I didn't take you as one of the girls that will fawn over a shirtless Reno," Cloud whispered in her ear.

Tifa's puzzled from his random question, "I am not a fan girl! I just came because Yuffie and I wanted to get to know and spend time with Aeris. Besides, Reno does have a very nice body anyways. Is it a crime to look?"

"Is it nicer than mine because I could have sworn you were looking at it at the beach?"

Tifa choked on the popcorn in her mouth, people were looking back to see what was going on behind them. "I am going to get more popcorn since you ate it all," Tifa quietly said avoiding his question. She got up and headed towards the concession stand with the half full popcorn bag. _Oh my God, are my cheeks burning? They feel like they are on fire! Why would he ask me that?..._

"Tifa! Hey, you came out to get more popcorn too?" Tifa saw Aeris heading towards her with a full bag of popcorn. She was casually eating the fresh popcorn as she smiled at Tifa. "Zack ate all the popcorn so I am getting more."

"Yeah, Cloud ate mine too," Tifa said without thinking.

Aeris looked conflicted on what Tifa has just said, _I thought he didn't like popcorn...,_ she then looked at Tifa with her eyes burning, "What is Cloud to you? Do you like him…?"

Tifa was thrown by her blunt question, "No-no, I don't like him. I hardly know him at all." Tifa shifted uncomfortably and didn't know why Aeris was asking such a question to her.

"That's good because I love him. He is very special to me and I know he will feel the same about me… I know him for a decade… he basically saved my life. You understand right? Do you know what it's like to love someone at first sight?"

Tifa saw Aeris eyes watered as she was talking so passionately about her feelings for Cloud and how he saved her. Tifa felt her stomach turn into knots and she continued to listen, "Yes…I understand. Don't worry, I don't like him one bit," Tifa plastered on a fake smile, "If you love him then you should show him."

Aeris eyes brighten at Tifa's comforting words, "Thanks Tifa! I knew we had something special when I first saw you at the bar and how we connected there. I really hope we can become like sisters and with Yuffie! Please, do me a favor… Can I have your seat? I saw you guys headed up the theater so I know where it is. You can sit by Zack. Please Tifa?" Aeris eyes were begging to her.

Tifa felt her throat getting dry and her heart dropped suddenly, "Yes… You can have my seat. I am just going to get popcorn; I will go sit in your seat."

Aeris grabbed Tifa and hugged her hard, "Thanks so much Tifa!"

She watched Aeris walk off and couldn't comprehend the emotions she was feeling. She slowly trudge to the concession stand but decided to sit on the empty bench nearby. Her eyes started to slowly tear up as she stared at the ground _Why do I feel like this? It's not like I like him… It's not like… Do I? _ Tifa felt someone taking a seat next to her but didn't bother to look, as she was deep in her thoughts.

"Why do I always find this beautiful girl always sitting alone looking so sad sad?" a concerned silky voice said in a low voice next to her ear.

Tifa twisted her head to the side to see gray eyes staring curiously at her.

**_To be continued…_**


	5. Conflicted Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 nor the cover pic.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Conflicted Thoughts**

* * *

"Sephiroth… where did you - are you here watching a movie also?" Tifa asked, she skimmed at the drink in his hand and looked back up at him with a small smirk, "You couldn't possibly be watching…"

Sephiroth looked away and brought his hand to his face as if embarrassed, "Yes I am here watching the new movie with Reno." Sephiroth turned to her with a mischievous look on his face, "I brought my girlfriend."

Tifa gawked blanky at him then blushed at her obviousness. _I didn't think he had a girlfriend... _She shifted uncomfortably on the bench, "I didn't know you had-"

Sephiroth cut her off by breaking out into an attractive laugh and smiled contagiously at her, "I lied, my little cousin and her two friends wanted to see this movie so I brought them since no one else would… I am just hiding out here from the screaming fan girls." Sephiroth took a sip from his drink and gave Tifa a smirk as well, "So, I take it that you are a fan of Reno? What is it with girls liking him so much? It has to be the 6-pack right?"

Tifa slightly reddened, "I don't have a crush on him or anything. My friends wanted to see it so I had to come…"

"You don't have to make excuses, I get it. He is a good looking guy and it's okay to like him Tifa," Sephiroth teased leaning in a little closer. Tifa made a face at him from the comment and out of habit tried to push him away with her hand. Sephiroth smoothly caught her hand and his gray eyes shaded darker as he narrowed his eyes at her, "So, why are you out here looking so distressed? It's as if I need to save you each time I see you."

Tifa hastily pulled her hand out of his grip blushing, "I just needed some fresh air that's all. It felt too congested in there with all the people. I am not upset about anything really, just hiding out here like you." Tifa dropped her eyes, avoiding to be caught in her lie.

Sephiroth tilted his head carefully observing her, "Is that so? Then I take it that you will not mind to go next door and grab an ice cream then with me? It will be my treat since we both aren't into the movie anyway… We have 40 minutes or so before it ends." Sephiroth perceived as he checked his watch.

Tifa opened then closed her mouth in mid thought, her stomach felt like knots the more she thought about going into the theater and sitting next to Zack, not Cloud. Thoughts on what Aeris had said to her. _Will it be weird to get ice cream with my professor during the movie? Well, it's not like it's a date or anything…_

Sephiroth saw Tifa was conflicted. "Don't worry, I won't quiz you or talk about our class. It's just as friends and nothing more," he said as if reading her thoughts. "We will get back before the movie finishes anyways."

"I – okay then, I guess we can go get some ice cream. It was a really hot day today, even right now at night. Since it is your treat, maybe I will get a double scoop… but I am feeling rather hungry so maybe triple!" Tifa provoked as she got up giggling with Sephiroth and headed out the theater building. Sephiroth was holding doors open for her which Tifa had taken noticed. _He is such a gentleman compared to the others… he is so mature for his age… I wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend yet._

They walked silently beside each other as Tifa shifted her eyes to couples surrounding them, either holding hands or making out. She slightly blushed as she peeked up at Sephiroth to see if he noticed also but he continued looking forward with a relaxed look on his face which changed suddenly.

"Oh my…" Sephiroth said with a grim look on his face.

Confused, Tifa turned to see what Sephiroth was looking at, only to see the massive line of people out the door of the ice cream shop they were headed to.

"My, this place is rather popular. More than I expected… Sorry, I didn't know it be this hectic here, we can go back if you prefer," Sephiroth groaned with disappointment. He brushed back his long silver hair as if he was upset that they will have to cut this short.

"It's okay Sephiroth, I don't mind waiting. Like you said, we have time to spare," Tifa said calmly as she gave him an assuring smile. Sephiroth instantly gazed at her, studying her to see if she meant what she said then gave her a smile back.

"Professor!" A group of girls squealed out his name as they approached Sephiroth, breaking his gaze at her. The girls smiled flirtatiously at him not taking notice of Tifa.

"Good evening ladies," Sephiroth said with a sincere smile on his face. Tifa cautiously observed him; _I guess he is really popular as well. I did see a lot of girls looking at him as we were walking by… I didn't think to contemplate how they will perceive us as. _Tifa continued to watch him talk to the other girls. _I guess he really is attractive… different kind from Cloud._

"What are you up to professor? Are you going to be getting ice cream? I will buy it for you!" a cute girl probably a year younger than her said to him. She was wearing a short skirt with a very low top and high wedge heels._ I don't think he can deny her especially wearing that,_ Tifa secretly grinned to herself.

Sephiroth shook his head apologetically, "Sorry ladies, I am actually here with this beautiful woman to buy her ice cream." He indicated towards Tifa as she flush a deep red on her cheeks.

The girls pouted and finally took noticed of Tifa as they checked her out, up and down. They didn't say anything more and walked away from them glancing back at her as they whispered to each other.

"Sorry Tifa, I didn't mean to embarrass you," Sephiroth muttered softly gazing at her red cheeks. "But I do mean what I said…you are even beautiful when you are all flustered. I am happy I get to do something like this outside of class with you."

Tifa didn't know what to say as she barely heard the words from Sephiroth. Her heart felt like something was missing as she looked up at Sephiroth.

_Anything to shake me from this feeling of Cloud…_

**...**

Cloud waited impatiently in his seat as he kept glancing at the moving figures in the side aisles to see if it was Tifa. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the chair, his head ached as he listened to girl's scream over Reno but he interjected the screams with his own thoughts. _Did I really make her feel that uncomfortable with my question? I didn't mean to tease her so much but she makes me feel so damn different when I am around her… _Cloud recalled how sweet she smelled when he was close to her. How her eyes closed as if she was waiting for a kiss. The seat beside him sunk as he felt the weight of someone next to him. Cloud couldn't help but grin with relief.

"So, are you going to answer my question now Tifa?" Cloud teased as he opened his eyes which startled him to see Aeris sitting beside him with a confused look on her face.

"What question?" Aeris asked curiously. "What did you ask her?"

Cloud blinked a couple times to make sure it was Aeris sitting next to him then bluntly said, "Hey, where is Tifa? Why are you sitting here?"

Aeris face scrunched with hurt at Cloud insensitivity, "She is sitting by Zack… she wanted to switch seats with me…"

Cloud tensed at what Aeris relayed to him, his eyes peered with disbelief, "She wanted to sit by Zack? Why?"

Aeris shifted her eyes guiltily as if she was hiding something, "Yes she did… I think she might like Zack or something. Cloud, just forget it…let's just watch the movie! I feel like I missed a bit while getting popcorn. Oh, Tifa mentioned you ate her popcorn so you may have some of mine, it's very fresh!" Aeris gave Cloud a huge smile and stared adoringly at him as she held her popcorn out to him.

His teeth gritted as if he was annoyed at something that she said. "I don't like popcorn," he whispered irritably resting his forehead onto his hand. Aeris was taken aback by his comment; she turned back to the screen feeling humiliated but still leaned a little closer to Cloud.

_I love him…_

Cloud once again leaned back against the chair and closed his eyes drowning into his feelings. _She likes him? She likes the guy that hit her with a ball? This doesn't make fucking sense… She didn't even seem interested in him… is it because I am giving her hard time in cooking class? _His thoughts swirled in his head as he was confused on his emotions and judgements. He never felt this irritated especially over a girl. He opened his eyes and tried to squint through the darkness down to the lower rows of the room. He could not tell if Tifa was sitting next to Zack or not. He sighed as he leaned back and tried not to let it affect him. He ran his hand through his soft blond hair thinking about how dumb he was acting since this was not his usual signature style.

Aeris couldn't help but watch Cloud as he looked irritated at the movie. She lowered her eyes and could not understand why he was so frustrated. _Doe he not like the movie that much? _She looked in her hands and frowned at the full bag of warm popcorn, untouched. The movie continued on for another 50 minutes until it ended and the credits rolled. The theater finally lit up as the credits played and several guests got out of their chairs to exit into the horde of people.

"Did you even watch the movie at all Cloud?" Aeris glanced over at him with a small smile on her face. "I know you aren't into this kind of stuff… but thank you for coming. It means a lot to me."

Cloud looked over to her intently. "You really liked the movie? Are you one of those fan girls too?" Cloud asked with a smirk on his face.

"I really like Reno! I feel he is a great actor especially in this movie!" Aeris exclaimed feeling happy that Cloud was back to his normal self, usually teasing her.

Cloud couldn't help but laugh out loud on how different Tifa and Aeris were. How Tifa tried so hard to fight him but Aeris does not. Aeris playfully hit him on the arm and blushed thinking he was laughing because she liked Reno.

"Come on Cloud, let' go find the others," Aeris giggled as she grabbed her belongings. Cloud immediately thought of Tifa with Zack and got up to head down the theater; Aeris followed close behind, trying to keep up with Cloud by grabbing onto his arm as he weaved through random people that were in the way. Once they reached down to the lower part of the theater they noticed the others were gone and went towards the front entrance of the building to see if they were there.

"Yo Cloud! Over here!" Zack hollered through the swarm of people. Zack eyes turned grim as he saw Aeris behind Cloud on his arm. Zack seized Aeris and pulled her aside. "Aeris, where did you go during the movie?" He asked, questioning her. "I thought you were going to get more popcorn but you never returned. I even looked out in the lobby area but did not see you."

"Oh… I- I went to sit with Cloud… Where are the others?" Aeris quickly inquired changing the subject. She blinked over to the side and saw Vincent talking closely with Yuffie. Yuffie was giggling as they were conversing about the movie they had just watched.

"Hmmm, I guess the movie was interesting… I mean, poor acting and all," Vincent told Yuffie with a relaxed look on his face.

"WHAAAAAA? What do you mean bad acting? Reno is one of the hottest actors! His acting was so perfect!" Yuffie spat, getting riled up by Vincent.

"Well, I don't think him running with his shirt off with a gun requires much acting," Vincent said oblivious to Yuffie enraged love for the actor.

"WHAAAAAAAA!"

"Is Tifa with you?" Cloud asked Zack, blocking out Yuffie tirade to Vincent. He glanced around and behind Zack for her.

"No, I haven't seen her at all during the whole movie," Zack said now with concerned. "I thought she was sitting with you the whole time?"

Cloud switched his look to Aeris, "Aeris, didn't you say Tifa wanted to sit by Zack?" Cloud's eyes flared at her when she looked away then turned to Yuffie, "Hey Yuffie, can you call –"Cloud stopped when he heard and saw Tifa laughing with a silver hair man while they both finished off their ice cream cones.

Tifa turned to look ahead and was surprised to see her friends standing near the inside entrance of the theater. She hesitated in her tracks when she saw Cloud looking so intensely at her, the sudden eye contact made her look away. She felt a gentle hand tenderly on her arm. _Oh damn it, Sephiroth…_ She completely forgot she was walking with Sephiroth. She glanced at him as he was staring directly ahead at her friends with narrowed eyes to which she followed… to Cloud? His eyes darkened gray as he just stood there with his hand on her arm holding her back. He gave a peculiar smile and slowly put his hands into his front pockets.

Sensing the strange vibe, Yuffie called for Tifa. "Teef, where have you been? Did you even watch the movie" Yuffie went over to Tifa, her face was flushed as if she ran a marathon.

"Ah, Yuf… I, uh," Tifa stuttered as she looked hopelessly at Yuffie.

Sehiroth interrupted her, saving her from embarrassment. "Tifa, thanks for getting ice cream with me. I didn't think it would take so long to where we will get back after the movie. I need to find my little cousin and her friends before they sneak off. I will see you in class later," Sephiroth flashed a handsome smile and softly touched Tifa's arm again.

Tifa nervously smiled back at him as she felt azure eyes watching her, "Thanks for inviting me, the line was so long there but it was definitely worth the wait! It's so delicious... see you next time Sephiroth."

Sephiroth gave a short nod at her friends as he walked passed them to go find his cousin and her friends. Tifa watched him for a second then nervously turned to her group of friends.

"Ah sorry, I wasn't feeling well and I ran into my professor… so he bought me some ice cream," Tifa said as she twirled a piece of napkin in her hand.

"Teef that is the professor you were talking about? We have some serious talking to do (he is so dreamy! Don't tell Vincent I said that)!" Yuffie gushed as she looked towards where Sephiroth had walked.

Cloud briefly looked at Yuffie. _She talked to Yuffie about him? Professor? Who is he to her?_

Tifa grew embarrassed even more as her cheeks drastically turned a deep shade of red. She peeked over at Aeris whom gave her an encouraging smile as if she knew something between her and Sephiroth. Tifa wouldn't dare to gaze at Cloud.

"We should head out it's getting late," Zack said breaking the awkward silence as he looked at his cell phone. "Come on Vincent, I'll drop you and Aeris back."

"Actually, I asked Yuffie if she wanted to get some ice cream next door," Vincent casually said to them. "It looked good when I saw Tifa and her friend eating one. " Zack and Cloud both looked at each other and then towards Vincent with a surprised look on their faces.

Yuffie blushed pink, and slowly radiated looking at Tifa, "Yeah Teef, I know I drove you here but I really -"

"Yuffie, don't worry about it. Of course I will be fine. I'll call my dad to come pick me up or take a cab, no worries!" Tifa grinned at her friend. She knew Yuffie was screaming inside right now and Tifa could not wait to hear how their 'date' went.

"Really Teef? Oh thank you!" Yuffie squealed as she went to grab Vincent's arm and practically dragged him towards the ice cream stop. Vincent grinned at his friends as he gave them a small wave.

Zack stared after them in disbelief to Cloud, "Did that just really happened?" Cloud shrugged at Zack, both exchanging grins.

"Tifa, we can drive you home don't worry about it," Aeris said to her, "I am sure Zack wouldn't mind, right?" Tifa looked over at Zack as drop his grin with Cloud to an obvious disappointed look on his face.

"Yeah, I don't mind..."

"No, it's okay. I live out at the beach so I don't want you to go out of your way when I know you both probably live here in the city," Tifa declined politely. "I am going to catch a cab before they are gone so I will see you guys later. It was nice seeing you guys again. Aeris, call me later!" She hurriedly went to the other side of the mall where the cabs were waiting before Aeris could stop her. She did not want to get into any awkward conversations with Cloud. She twirled the moogle pendant around her fingers as she was waiting in line for a cab, wondering how her next cooking class will go when she will have to deal with Cloud. She gasped suddenly as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you taking a cab by any chance?" a silky voice asked.

Tifa turned to see Sephiroth with 3 teenage girls. They all looked at her questioningly then back up at Sephiroth. "Uh, yeah my friend Yuf has a once in a life time opportunity so I didn't want to ruin it by her bringing me home."

"If you want, I can bring you home. My little cousin lives close to the beach as well which I assume you do also. It will be on my way," Sephiroth insisted with a reassuring smile. Tifa thought about it, _I guess since it's on his way… I will save me the gil, _she started to nod in agreement until she felt a warm arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay I'll be taking her home," a cool voice said as he grasped her hand. She quickly looked and saw the back of Cloud's head as she was being lugged away. She viewed back behind her shoulder and saw Sephiroth eyes burning with an inquisitive glare yet had a challenging smile at them. He then turned to walk away with the 3 girls following close behind him.

Tifa used her other hand to pry Cloud off of her, to get him to stop dragging her. "Cloud! Why did you do that? Sephiroth is going near my home so it makes sense for him to take me! Don't go out of your way for me!"

"Let me go out of my way for you!" Cloud yelled as he stared at her deeply. Tifa's heart still for a moment, her tongue felt dry from not knowing what to say. She then felt a warm hand interlocking with her hand as they continued walking towards the parking lot. This time, Cloud was keeping a calm pace and not dragging her. They reached his Fenrir to which he gave her his black helmet. He slipped on some goggles and got onto his bike revving it as he start it.

Tifa stared at Cloud skeptically, _what is going on? Why is Cloud being like this… if Aeris finds out…_

"Are you scared? Have you not been on one of these before?" Cloud asked looking back, testing her.

Tifa folded her arms and glared at Cloud, "I am not scared at all." She got on the Fenrir behind him and slowly circled her arms around his waist feeling Cloud tense at her touch. She slowly leaned on his back as she kicked her legs up onto the foot rest.

"Hold on tight," Cloud shouted back as he drove out of the parking lot and onto the streets. He felt Tifa's arm tightened around him which caused him to grin as he revved and drove a little faster.

_He has such skill on his bike…He is so cool._ Tifa thought to herself as she felt them weaving around cars. It was pretty late in the evening so there wasn't much traffic but the feeling of holding onto Cloud with the wind blowing all around them was making her feel alive as her heart was beating wild. Tifa closed her eyes and laid her head on Cloud's back dreaming that the ride would last forever, that she would be able to hold him for a little longer. After a while, he slowed down until they came to a complete stop. Tifa heart roiled with disappointment as she lifted her head and noticed they were in front of Midgar Bar. She got off the bike while lifting the helmet off her head and quickly combed through her long hair with her fingers. Cloud got off his bike, taking of his goggles while taking the helmet from Tifa.

"Thanks for taking me home; it was actually a lot of fun on the Fenrir. I haven't been on one before!," Tifa enthused as she gazed at his bike. She smiled at him and thanked him once more before turning to head inside her home.

"Tifa…" Cloud called quietly out after her.

Tifa stopped and turn around to see the reason he had called her, "…What is it?"

"Well…" Cloud ran his hand through his blonde hair nervously. "Do you have to go back in right now? It's a nice night out and I have not been to the beach for a while."

Tifa swallowed, she knew she shouldn't go with him to walk on the beach. She just couldn't do that to Aeris but her heart couldn't stop her, Cloud looked so handsome leaving back onto his bike starting up at her, "No… I can go with you."

Cloud's eyes lit up, sparkling even more blue in the moonlight as he set his helmet down on the Fenrir. They wandered in silence onto the beach slipping their shoes off and holding it in their hands as they felt the cool sand succumbed under their weight. Tifa viewed up from the sand and noticed they walked to the place where she first met Sephiroth. Tifa went to sit on the cool flat rock that she once was on before and Cloud took a seat right next to her, both staring out into the ocean. They watched the gentle waves collide onto the ocean shore. The moonlight once again made the ocean sparkle like diamonds; the atmosphere was absolutely perfect being completely serene.

Tifa analyzed Cloud and noticed him deep in thought as he stared forward into the massive ocean. _What is he thinking about? Why did he want me to come out here so late… _She looked down at the ground and started to scratch the surface of the rock with a seashell that had been lying there.

"Must be nice to live on the beach, I be out here every night. There isn't a single soul out here this late is there," Cloud evaluated as he glanced around the beach.

Tifa shrugged, "I guess living on the beach has it perks… Sometimes it gets lonely when you don't have many friends to hang out with."

Tifa heard Cloud exhale, "It seems like you have many friends…" He turned to her giving a sweet smile, "I think it was really cool for you to leave your life behind to be with your dad, I can see you really are a good daughter to him."

Tifa blushed at his sudden compliment, "Thanks Cloud that means a lot to me, I know my dad has been through a lot so I try to take much off his shoulder … So what about you? You said you lost both parents last time that we talked?"

Cloud brow furrowed as he turned back to the ocean, "My dad passed away when I was very young so I don't remember much of him. My mom raised me as a single parent, but…" Cloud tightened his throat, "She passed away from a house fire a little over 10 years ago… My grandpa took me in and help raised me. I worked fucking hard to get to where I am at, to lessen the burden off of him." Cloud jaw tensed, "He recently passed so I have been pretty much on my own since. Zack, Vincent, and Aeris have been with me for a long while… they are pretty much the only ones that I know who will have my back. Zack I had known since I was a kid."

Tifa eyes dropped when Cloud mentioned Aeris. _She was there after his parents passed and now his grandpa… no wonder I am no match for Cloud unlike Aeris... _

"I am so sorry for your loss… that must have been so painful to endure as a young child…"

Cloud looked over and watched her stare out into the ocean, wiping the tears from her eyes. His heart was steadily beating as he realized she was the first he opened up to about his history. Her long chocolate hair was pushed to one side while her bare neck was glistening from the moonlight. His eyes followed down the curvature of her neck to which he envisioned leaving small trail of kisses onto her succulent skin. His eyes narrowed suddenly as he remembered the silver hair guy that she looked so close with prior at the movies.

"So, who is that guy you were with?" Cloud asked bluntly and slightly aggravated breaking Tifa's thought.

Tifa glimpsed back at him and noticed he was now eyeing her with curiosity plastered on his face. "Sephiroth? He is just my Advanced Art History professor. We ran into each other at the theater and since us both were not really interested in the movie we decided to go out for ice cream at the popular shop nearby." _Why do I feel the need to explain myself…_

Cloud eyes flickered at her even more, "So you went out with Sephiroth when you also made Aeris change seats with you so you can be with Zack?" Cloud paused for a moment trying to contain his emotions but could not. "I don't get you at all Tifa… what the hell are you doing trying to get close to my best friend but yet going out with some other guy for ice cream? What is between you and Sephiroth anyways? He looked really close to you, "Cloud blue eyes deepened with enrage, picturing how Sephiroth was eyeing him back at the theater.

Tifa eyes widened with shock from Cloud sudden explosion of questions. Her eyes tapered, glaring at Cloud, "Wait what? What the hell do you mean about me being interested in Zack? What makes you think I am interested in him?!" Tifa struggled to hold her composer. "What is between Sephiroth and me is none of your damn business," she kept her infuriated hold on Cloud's eyes, "Why the hell does it matter to you if I want to go eat some ice cream with a friend? You don't need to give me shit! I hardly know you Cloud and you hardly know me! Why does it matter to you?"

"Because Aeris said you like Zack! That is why it fucking matters to me!"

Tifa gaped blankly at Cloud. _What? Aeris said that… but…? _She looked down, her eyes started to burn again with tears as she felt the knots growing larger and larger into her stomach. She didn't know what to say or what to do. Her heart was starting to ache as she thought about what Cloud had said. Tifa mustered up the courage to ask, "So what if I like him or not?" She whispered the sentence so soundlessly as her gaze released back down to the ground.

Cloud tried to look into her eyes for the answer and quietly asked, "…Do you like Zack?"

Tifa procured a deep breath knowing the only way to break the grasp Cloud has on her to which she slowly elevated her head back up at him with tears gently falling down her face, "Yes I do like –"she stopped as she saw Cloud move towards her, eyes flaring daring her to finish the sentence. He raised his hand to gently stroke her face, using his thumb to tenderly wipe the tears that had fallen. Tifa froze from his unexpected warm touch, but allowed her face to melt into his soft hand. With that he proceeded to inch his face closer to her as he stared deeply into her glowing eyes, hesitating with his lips lingering right in front of hers as he felt her sweet warm breath seeping through her lips and onto his. His jaw tightened while still holding his intense eye contact with her as he questioned himself if he should continue, he lowered his gaze down at her luscious pink lips.

Tifa could feel her heart trying to pound its way out of her chest as if Cloud was searching into her body and soul. She fidgeted with the dangling moogle as she bit softly at her lower lip. Cloud tense and swallowed hard at the sight of her.

"I thought I told you not to bite your lips in front of me…" Cloud whispered almost as silent like the wind and slowly lowered his lips to hers, almost about to touched.

Tifa phone sounded from her back pocket breaking the trance she was in with Cloud while jerking her head back away from his hand. She seized her phone quickly thinking it was her dad texting her where she was. She squinted at the bright screen in the darkness.

_'Hi, u make it home ok? I'm so sry about what had happened… but I wanted to say that I am so grateful to have u b so understanding about my feelings for Cloud. So many girls like him but I am thankful for u supporting me to continue to love him no matter what! Thanks Tifa, I hope I didn't wake u! __J__'_

Tifa eyes expanded filling with regret from seeing the text Aeris had sent her. Her stomach churned as she forced herself to push away from Cloud.

"Hey… are you okay?" Cloud asked his blue eyes filled with worried as he stared into her blazing eyes. His voice was filled with hurt and disappointment which tore Tifa into pieces.

_Shit, what am I doing…how did I let this happen…_ She quickly pushed herself up searching for her shoes in the sand.

"Tifa…" Cloud called out to her. He tried to grasp her hand but she slipped away, grabbing her shoes after locating them then turned to look him in the confused eyes in despair with tears now running down her face.

"I am sorry Cloud, I can't do this… I…I don't like you like that!" Tifa sobbed as she turned to run back to Midgar Bar. _I can't do this to Aeris… I just can't._

"TIFA!" Cloud shouted after her, debating if he should follow her but decided not to because he didn't want to cause a scene in front of the bar. He watched her continued to run away, leaving him behind.

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**Ahhhh are you just as frustrated? I know most of you are frustrated with **

**Aeris but she is a girl madly in love. Sometimes girls can be so blind **

**when they want something and do foolish things. Next chapter out next Friday, trust me. **

**It will be a good one! Thanks for reading and leaving me your lovely thoughts. **

**It helps motivate me to continue!**

xoxoxoxo- iheartkiwi


	6. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 nor the cover pic.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Confessions**

* * *

"TEEF are you listening to me?"

Tifa looked over to a bright and cheery Yuffie and smiled earnestly, "Yes I am listening. You were telling me how you accidently spilled your ice cream on Vincent and he allowed sharing his with you." Tifa stared down at the bar counter, she has been wiping the same spot for quite some time while not thinking of anything or even paying attention to what Yuffie was saying. Yuffie has been gushing about her first date with Vincent and how they had been hanging out more together hence the reason why she has been MIA from Tifa's life. Tifa was very happy for her yet could not completely feel happy; a piece of her heart felt like it was missing.

"Teef? Did you hear me…?" Yuffie asked again looking over at Tifa wiping still at the same spot on the counter with a blank stare on her face.

"Oh? Yeah, about Vincent…" Tifa gave a weary smile.

Yuffie looked worryingly at her friend, "No Teef I asked you what is wrong. Did something happen between you and Cloud?" Yuffie frowned, "Or was it Sephiroth?"

"Nothing happened Yuf, I just don't feel well at all… my mind just isn't there today." Tifa dropped her gaze back to the rag as she wiped the bar counter. She moved her long hair to one side of her neck as she sighed and lifted her hand to twirl the ends of her hair sulking while deep in thought.

Yuffie continued to watch her best friend, "Teef, did you have a good class today with Sephiroth? Did he give you a hard time?"

* * *

_Earlier..._

Tifa sat in the far back corner of her history room, a seat nearest to the window so she could stare out of. She could not pay attention to a word that Sephiroth was saying which Sephiroth took noticed, watching her glance out the window as if she was in a deep trance. He paused for a brief moment from his lecture, frowning as he didn't like the feeling of Tifa being so withdrawn. Her beauty was overtaken by her thoughts and the grim look on her face.

"Tifa?" Sephiroth called over to her.

Tifa jumped in her seat, forgetting she was in class and turned to look at the silver hair man, "Uh yes Seph- Professor Crescent?"

"Class is over…"

Tifa promptly looked around the classroom and detected the classroom was indeed empty; all the students had already left and she didn't even take noticed. She shook her head in disbelief and grew embarrassed as she looked up at Sephiroth leaning back on his desk studying her.

"I- I didn't noticed the class was over. I am so sorry, I just feel so out of it today," Tifa apologized while she rushed to gather her belongings to only drop her binder of loose papers spewing across the floor. She brought her hand to her face; _can this get any more embarrassing?_ Frustrated she started to gather the papers from the floor until she saw a pale hand grabbed hers, stopping her.

"Are you okay?" the silky voice asked. "I noticed the last couple of classes you seemed withdrawn, today especially."

Tifa looked up to stare into Sephiroths gray eyes, as he was kneeling down on the ground with her. His eyes narrowed a little, fluidly shifting between each eye while searching to see if he can figure out why she was so occupied. Tifa politely pushed his hands off of hers, "I am okay Sephiroth. Just feeling so burnt out from school… "She returned to pick up the papers from the floor.

Sephiroth stared at her then took a deep breath. "Hey Tifa, would you like to get dinner with me later tonight? Around seven or eight, I have classes until seven. But I feel you could use a nice dinner," Sephiroth said with a nervous smile on his face.

Tifa hesitated from reaching for the papers. Her mind revolved from Cloud to Sephiroth. Her heart started to beat faster, _Did he just asked me out on…_

"Yes, I am asking you on a date," Sephiroth gave her a boyish grin as she slowly gazed up at him. "I figured you need a little break. Yes, my treat."

Tifa fidgeted with the paper, _I don't see why not… I probably wouldn't want to go home right away_, "I have a cooking class that ends at 8. Can you wait until then?"

Sephiroth smiled fortunately at Tifa as she accepted his invitation, "I will wait on campus for you. Just call me when you get out and I will meet you." Sephiroth took out his cellphone and dialed Tifa's number as she gives it to him then calls her. "There, you have my number now." Sephiroth helped Tifa pick up the remaining papers that were on the ground.

"Thanks Sephiroth, I am sorry I didn't pay much attention today…" Tifa smiled remorsefully.

Sephiroth caught her by surprise by slowing lifting her chin with his hand, "Don't worry about it… just bring your smiling self to our date tonight. I will be looking forward to it." He went over to grab his black leather briefcase and held the door for her as they exited. He smiled and said goodbye to Tifa as he went off to his next lecture.

**...**

"HE ASKED YOU OUT ON A DATE?" Yuffie exclaimed with her eyes and mouth wide open. "But what about Cloud? I thought you really liked him?" Yuffie eyes were about to explode out of her head from all the news Tifa was telling her.

Tifa sighed as she wiped down the counter once more. _I know I shouldn't go on a date with Sephiroth but I am sick of being so down lately. I think this will be fresh air for me and hopefully my feelings for Cloud will be pushed aside. _Tifa mustered up a smile and faced Yuffie, "I don't like Cloud, Yuf. Besides Aeris is the one who likes him, I can't like him nor do I do. Who knows, Sephiroth is always so sweet to me…" She was sounding as if she was trying to convince herself than explaining to Yuffie.

Yuffie looked at her best friend and gave her a menacing frown, "Teef you better not use Sephiroth to try to get over Cloud. If you like Cloud then you should go after him and fight for him! Who cares if you guys were meant to be?" Yuffie for once looked at Tifa with such an angry look, "I know you told me about Aeris. How she loves Cloud so much, believe me she tells me too… but it is unhealthy to not follow you heart Teef!"

Tifa groaned once more, Yuffie does have a close relationship as well with Aeris since they all have been hanging out. Tifa and Aeris had hung out a few times since the movie and Aeris had always wanted to try to help Tifa find a boyfriend so they could go on double dates. She keeps pestering Tifa abut Sephiroth.

_"He is really handsome too! I think he likes you don't you think? I think it be fun if you two went out with Cloud and me."_

_"No, I don't think he does. He is always nice to other students the same like me… it's his job as a professor..."_

_"Why don't you go for it? You told me he is such a gentleman; he seems like a perfect catch!"_

Tifa furiously threw forward the rag blindly.

"Why hello to you to T!" a voice bellowed at her.

Tifa jumped and saw her dad looking at her while holding the rag with concerned look on his face, "Is something wrong T?"

Tifa fabricated a smile to her dad, "No Papa, I was just thinking of a paper I didn't want to write."

Mr. Lockhart gave a huge smile while bulging out his muscles, "Let Papa write it for you! I know your last year can be tough and I have not helped you at all on your homework all through your college career."

Tifa and Yuffie looked at each other grinning. "Uhhh… it's okay, it's not as bad as you think. I don't need your help Papa but thanks for your offer," Tifa said sweetly to her father. _Sorry Papa, but you are just so horrible at homework. Yuffie received a D when you last helped here! _Tifa continued to silently laugh at herself while she kissed her father on the cheek. "I have to go to my night class now."

"But you didn't eat dinner yet!" Her father motioned to the kitchen.

"It's okay, I am actually going to go eat with a friend after class," Tifa cautiously said. _If he finds out I am going on a date with my professor he will kill me…_

"Uh huh Mr. L, her _friend_!" Yuffie giggled while Tifa threw daggers at her. Tifa hurriedly left before her father could ask any more questions.

She felt anxious as she was driving towards school, she has been trying to avoid Cloud since the night at the beach and thankfully the last couple cooking class has been cancelled due to the holiday they had and the professor being sick. Tifa sighed and tried to focus on other thoughts to help make her stomach stop flopping around. _I was so withdrawn in class today because I knew I would be seeing Cloud today…_ No sooner she arrived to school, Tifa sat idle in her SUV and glanced at herself in the overhead mirror. _Ugh, why do I look like crap right now? _She dug around into her book bag to finally locate her lip gloss to which she applied carefully then puckered her lips together to set it. Using her fingers, she combed through her silky long hair to tame the fly away and tapped lightly under her eyes making sure they were not puffy or dark with bags.

Slowly she got out of her parked car and walked over to her culinary class. _I am just going to pretend nothing happened, yes nothing happened…_ she slowly walked up to the door then put her hand on the handle to only hesitate while clutching it. As she was about to pull it open, a warm fair hand covered hers and helped her open the door. She stood there with her heart beating fast as she smelled the nice cologne wafting in from behind her. Cloud stood there with his hand over her warm hand, gently breathing. She slightly slid her hand off the door handle and out of his grasp while she entered the class without looking back. Tifa went straight to her seat and grabbed out her knives from her bag while neatly placed it onto their workstation. She fiddled with the fabric the knives were placed in as she sensed Cloud approaching her.

"H-Hi Cloud," Tifa heard a girl's shy voice. "I was just wondering… w-what you were doing after class… I mean if you wanted to go g-get something to eat…?" Tifa tensed, _at least don't be stuttering when asking a guy out._ Tifa waited to hear Cloud's response. "Naw, sorry." She felt a sense of relief as she relaxed her body. "Maybe some other time." Tifa glanced over to Cloud quickly as she saw him standing in front of a pretty blonde. The pretty blonde was smiling widely up at Cloud's response, "Okay. Maybe next class!"

Cloud turned and caught Tifa watching him. She hastily reverted back to her knives leaving Cloud with a smirk on his face as he went to sit next to her. "So you were eavesdropping?" Cloud teased as he watched her cheeks turn slightly pink. She glared at him, "No I was not eavesdropping, you two were so loud the whole room could hear." Cloud grinned at her but then his face turned serious as he looked at her. "Hey, about that night-"

"Alright class, we did well on our entrees lately but now today we are going to start on some desserts!"

Tifa dropped her gaze from Cloud as she turned towards the front to where the professor was. _Thank Shiva the professor saved me! _She sensed the azure eyes still watching her as the class rustled with excitement to make some sweet desserts.

"We are going to start with novice work, cookies!" The professor set out large bowls of variety of dark and white chocolate chunks, raisins, candies… She spent the next 30 minutes explaining how to make the cookies and different tips on how to make the cookie moist and succulent, and then she sent the students off to work.

Tifa went to put on her apron then grabbed Cloud's and tossed it to him. She preheated the oven and perused over the list of ingredients. "Okay, Cloud this is pretty easy to do. Have you made cookies before?" she questioned looking up at him. She immediately knew the answer.

Cloud shook his head, "No, I never feel the need to make cookies when I can just go and buy them."

Tifa looked at Cloud hopelessly, "It's so not the same, and don't you want fresh baked cookies straight out of the oven?" Cloud shrugged at her, giving her a casual grin while he ran his fingers through his soft locks. "Ugh, okay go up and pick some ingredients to put into our cookies."

Cloud went to the front of the class with other students to select some ingredients to be put into the cookies. He browsed confusingly through the selection of items. _Damn, what would Tifa like in her cookies? _Cloud opted for the white chocolate truffles and threw some into his bowl.

"Cloud, what kind of cookies do you like? We will make some for you!"

Tifa looked up from her station and saw a group of girls included the blonde hair girl from previously surrounded Cloud. She rolled her eyes as she brought out more baking equipment including measuring cups, spoons… A bowl was set down before her filled with white chocolate truffles and some m&amp;m's.

"So did those girls pick the white chocolate truffles for you?" Tifa tried to ask casually masking the hint of jealousy.

Cloud grabbed the back of his neck, "No… I thought maybe it is something you would like… I just wanted to eat the m&amp;m's." Cloud popped the candy into his mouth as he smiled boyishly at her.

Tifa looked down back at her notes and blushed a little pink, "Lucky guess." Then she went to grab a small sauce pan to melt the frozen butter. "Cloud, can you melt the butter? It should take no longer than 30 seconds. Make sure you do it on low heat so it will casually melt and keep stirring,"Tifa explained while handing him the saucepan with the stick of butter in it and a wooden spoon.

Cloud took the items and went to the stainless steel stove, _like melting butter would be so hard. Who does she take me for?_ Cloud turned the fire to 'max', _why turn the fire on so low? It will be so much quicker if it was higher. _He smirked to himself and glanced at Tifa as she was busy prepping the cookie sheet. _She looks so sexy in an apron. Maybe one day she will cook for me in the kitchen…with JUST an apron on._ Cloud continued to study her slender body but shook out the thoughts of not wanting to be aroused during class. He watched Tifa glance back at him with a terrified look on her face as her eyes grew wide.

"Cloud the butter!" Tifa yelled while running over to him.

Cloud looked down and saw smoke billowing up from the small pan. He froze as the butter was spurting out of the pan, getting everywhere. Tifa quickly turned the fire off and moved to the sink as she threw the pan in there to let it rest. The professor came over to see if anything was wrong and told them to focus more on such an easy task.

Tifa frowned at Cloud, "Why didn't you put the butter on low heat?"

_Because I thought high heat would be quicker._

"Why weren't you carefully watching it?"

_Because I was busy watching you._

Tifa sighed and gave him a weary smile at his silence, "Can you just measure in the brown sugar and white sugar in the large silver mixing bowl there? Just a cup each and make sure the brown sugar is tightly packed into the cup before you pour it into the bowl… I will be right over with the new butter."

Cloud casually walked back to their workstation as he measured out the sugars. Soon after, Tifa went back with the hot butter and poured it into the silver mixing bowl and locked it into the standing mixture. She slowly turned on the standing mixture and gradually increased the speed while adding the eggs. The mixture blended beautifully at maxed speed.

"Cloud we are going to add the flour one-"Before Tifa could finish with her instructions Cloud dumped the whole bowl of flour right into the high speed mixture. The flour exploded up into the air. Tifa started to cough as the flour slowly settled on and around them like it was snowing. She looked up at Cloud to check if he was okay but couldn't help but laugh out loud to see him completely covered like a ghost with the brightest azure eyes ever peeking through at her. Cloud stared back at her too and started laughing with her, his cheeks were hot from blushing but no one could see with the flour on his face.

"What is going on here!" the professor hollered as she looked at their messy work station with furious eyes. "You two are definitely my trouble makers today, clean up this mess and yourselves pronto!"

Cloud and Tifa tried to smother their laughter as they swept and wiped the flour away from their work station. After they cleaned up their mess in the classroom they went out to the restrooms to clean themselves up. Tifa looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at her white face, the flour was a bit stubborn to get out of her hair but she managed to dust it out then tied it up into a messy bun after giving up trying to get all the flour out. She quickly washed her face with the warm sink water and went outside to dust off the remaining flour off her clothes. Cloud was standing there dusting off his clothes as well but smiled at her when he saw her approaching. She glanced around and noticed they were alone in the court yard; she'd be too embarrassed to have strangers watch them dusting their clothes off as if they spilt drugs on themselves.

"You cleaned up pretty well Cloud," Tifa giggled as she observed him. His hair was wet from the water but she couldn't stop checking him out because he was so handsome to her even with wet hair. Cloud face turned serious as he saw her eye him so intently. He slowly walked over to her as she quickly looked away keeping herself busy by dusting off the remainder of the flour off her jeans, the moogle dangling in front of her face.

Cloud stood before her and grabbed Tifa by the arm gently raising her up. Tifa stood awkwardly before him with her stomach churning as he raised his hand slowly dusting of the side of her face.

"You missed a spot," Cloud whispered, azure flaring. His fingers caressed her face, wiping the missed flour off the side of her temples. She followed the sensation of his hand to the area of skin below her ear. The entire time they were gazing deeply into each other eyes as he touched her, feeling her silky skin. Tifa's face grew hot while her heart was pounding heavily at Cloud's subtle touch. Cloud sensed her wanting to pull away from him but he made sure he kept a strong hold on her by bringing his other hand to her waist, grasping it tightly.

Tifa eyes were filled with shock as she saw Cloud's face slowly moving closer to hers. She felt her stomach churned again and tried to break free.

"Tifa… let me," Cloud begged quietly. Tifa stopped fighting and was about to say something but instead felt Cloud's lips suddenly onto hers, silencing her. Her eyes were wide staring into his closed eyes but she gradually closed them as she melted into his lips.

Cloud felt Tifa lift her hands onto his chest thinking he was going to be pushed away but was surprised when she gripped his shirt pulling him closer as her body relaxed into his. Cloud wrapped his arm around her waist securing her body into his. She moaned against him as he savored her kiss, tasting her luscious lips. Cloud hungrily pulled her waist against him but pause their kiss from proceeding further. They were both breathing hard wanting more, but Cloud gazed into her beautiful ruby eyes. He lowered his lips back to her and kissed her gently.

Tifa felt her body filled with ecstasy as she felt Cloud back onto her lips. His tongue started draw on her lower lips waiting for her to allow him in. Tifa stomach started to hurt as her heart weighed heavy with guilt, as if she felt she had done something wrong. She pushed way from Cloud and looked up to see the hurt in those azure eyes which broke her.

"We should head back to class and finish up… our professor must be questioning where we are," Tifa quickly said with her eyes shifting to the ground. Her heart was trying to pound its way out of her chest and her cheeks were hot from his kiss. She headed towards the classroom but Cloud grasped her hand.

"Why do you keep running away from me? I know you feel the same way I do but why do you keep running away from me?" Cloud demanded as he watched her trying to break free.

"Let go!" Tifa cried, trying to unclasp his secured hand on hers. Tears were burning down her cheeks as her heart was aching from trying to break free unwillingly.

"Tifa, what is wrong? Why are you fighting me this much? Do you know how fucking bad I want to hold you right now?" Cloud breathed hard next to her as she finally stopped struggling. "Do you need me to say it?" Cloud grasped her face in both his hand softly so she could see his eyes.

"I like you Tifa."

Tifa felt herself wanting to throw up; _he just confessed to me… what do I do? Aeris… I just can't…why am I so weak?_ Tifa felt many tears falling down her face as she stared back at Cloud, her ruby eyes shined.

_I like you too..._

"I don't feel the same way about you Cloud, can you please let go…," Tifa said to him as she broke free from his hold on her face.

Cloud was taken aback from her unexpected response and grabbed her hand once more, "That's not true. That's not fucking true. What is stopping you? This isn't fucking high school Tifa, why are you lying to me?" He swallowed hard as his eyes pleaded her, waiting for the answer.

"I believe she told you to let go," a stern voice said as Tifa saw a pale hand grabbed onto Cloud's arm. She looked up to see dark gray eyes glare at Cloud. "Let go of her."

Cloud eyes darkened as he glared back at Sephiroth, "We are having a conversation _professor_. Shouldn't you mind your own fucking business?" His eyes soften as he looked back at Tifa.

"Please let go Cloud…" Tifa mustered, she felt her world break into pieces as Cloud finally let go of her hand.

Sephiroth stepped in between the two and narrowed his eyes to Cloud, "It is my fucking business when you are the one who always make her cry." He turned to Tifa, "Tifa go grab your stuff. Our dinner will start a little earlier than planned okay?" He smiled warmly at her as she slowly nodded and went into the classroom. He turned back to Cloud, both glaring ferociously at each other. "I know who you are Cloud, you are the one who is most popular student amongst school. Do you think you can give her what she deserves when you have girls following you everywhere you go? You let me handle Tifa. Whatever feelings she may be conflicted with, I will gladly help her solve."

Cloud fumed as his hands clenched into fists, "Don't think I am giving up Sephiroth. I will make sure I will find out the reason why she is avoiding me, what is your reason of liking your student?"

Sephiroth thought for a moment and looked at him, "No reason, I just feel like I need to get to know her. Like how you feel, she just seems so innocent and pure."

Tifa exited the classroom with her belonging and saw how Cloud and Sephiroth was staring at each other so dangerously. "Uh…I am ready."

Sephiroth gave her a gentle smile and glided his arm around her shoulders, "See you around Cloud Strife." He glanced back at Cloud as he gave him a smug grin. Cloud body tensed as he watch Sephiroth led Tifa away from him.

**...**

"You aren't feeling hungry Tifa?" Sephiroth asked as he watched her play with the fries on her plate. They went to a local diner across campus since Tifa did not want to go out to far from her car.

"Huh, did you say something?" Tifa asked Sephiroth as she quickly glanced up at him from her endless thoughts. She had forgotten she was out with Sephiorth. Her mind was completely occupied with thoughts of Cloud. His kiss was tormenting her.

Sephiroth gave her a concerned look but remained silent. He had observed her dipping the same fry in ranch over and over again. "No, I was just thinking about that poor fry you keep drowning."

Tifa grew embarrassed as she put the fry down onto her plate. "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind. I should head back home soon and see if my dad needs any help." It was Monday, her dad's bar was the slowest on Monday but it was the only excuse Tifa could come up with to get back home, alone with her thoughts.

Sephiroth sighed with a nod as he waved his hand in the air motioning for the check. Sephiroth walked Tifa back to her car taking in notice of the cool night. "Holidays are going to be just around the corner."

Tifa remained silent as she stared at the ground while she walked. They reached her SUV and Tifa gave Sephiroth a smile and thanked him for the dinner. She started to play with her car keys when she noticed Sephiroth just stood there watching her, not saying good-bye.

Sephiroth instantaneously grabbed Tifa and pulled her into an embrace. His warm arms circled her into him as she tensed with confusion from his sudden hold. Sephiroth used one hand to caress her hair; she felt his mouth close to his ear. "It's okay to be weak with me… I'll be your strength. I will help you forget."

Tifa felt strange hearing Sephiroth talk so intimately to her. She wanted to push him away and run to Cloud but she was feeling hopeless in his arms. _Maybe this is the only way…_

"From now on Tifa, aside from class… I will treat you differently. I will show you things to make your heart feel alive. I will help you feel happy."

Tifa closed her eyes against Sephiroth chest as tears were falling down her face.

**...**

_I can't let her go just like that… fuck Sephiroth. I don't know what he is up to but he just can't intervene like this. Not like this._

Cloud stared up at the sky as he leaned against his Fenrir. The cool breeze made him shiver as he dug his hands into the front pocket of his blue jeans. He pulled out his cellphone to check the time.

11:12pm

_Fuck, why does she make me feel this way? It is driving me crazy._ Cloud closed his eyes as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. He recollected Tifa's lip on his. How delicious and warm she tasted. How he wanted to kiss her more and to feel her tongue in his. How her sweet perfume filled his nose as he pictured himself giving her sweet kisses down her neck, biting at the nape. His hands formed into fists as he thought of Sephiroth leading Tifa away from him.

Headlights came about the side drive way as a white SUV pulled into it. The headlights shined onto Cloud as he got up from leaning on his Fenrir. It was a good minute before the headlights turned off, the most beautiful woman before his eyes got out. Tifa looked like she was in a daze as she stared curiously at Cloud.

"How long have you been here? Why didn't you just go inside the bar, it's open," Tifa said as she felt how cold the ocean breeze was. _He couldn't possibly be standing out here since class was over…_

Cloud sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck and stares hopelessly at her. "I didn't want to have your dad question me as being one of the few patrons in the bar on a Monday night. I don't want him to view me like that so I waited on your side driveway since it is pretty much secluded from everyone."

Tifa paused for a moment, "What- what are you doing here? I don't really have anything more to say. I need to go inside I am very tired."

Cloud stepped in front of her blocking her path, his blue eyes stared at her, "We have not finished talking."

Tifa tried to push him away but was not match from Cloud's strength, "Cloud I don't have anything to say to you!"

"Tifa…" Cloud began, "You are the only girl I have ever liked. I feel so different when I am with you and it drives me crazy on how I am. I would never go out of my way for anyone before. Please…talk to me."

Tifa shook her head, tired of her heart aching for him. "What about Aeris? You have her and obviously she loves you!"

Cloud froze when Tifa mentioned Aeris, "Tifa you are miss-"

Tifa's ruby eyes glistened with tears, "I am going to try with Sephiroth. So please do not talk to me outside of class. I don't want anything to do with you anymore." With that she maneuver around the motionless Cloud and walked inside, closing the door.

Cloud stood there defeated as he stared at the door. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

_'Cloud! I have some free time in the morning and I know u have the morning off as well. Can u go w/ me to the old church? Pretty please!'_

He looked back at the door.

_'Okay'_

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**Soooo how do you feel about this? I know some scenes in my story can be a little MA **

**but I don't think I will go any further than that. But this chapter was fun to interact **

**Cloud and Tifa more but also it's heart wrenching!**

**Leave me your thoughts in the review section friends! **

**Until next time.**

xoxoxoxo- iheartkiwi


	7. Getaway

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 nor the cover pic.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Getaway**

* * *

_"Did you pack your stuff yet?"_

Tifa cradled her cell phone between her ear and shoulder as she rummaged through her large walk-in closet. She was randomly pulling out sweaters and returning them into its place.

"I am starting to pack now Yuf, we don't leave until tomorrow anyways! We have plenty of time to pack. Besides it's only for the weekend…"

Yuffie has asked Tifa to go to her parent's cabin for the weekend with her and Vincent. Tifa of course said no, but Yuffie begged and cried for her to go since her parents did not feel comfortable with just her and Vincent.

_"Well I just want to make sure you are not going to be late tomorrow. You sure Sephiroth can't come?"_

Tifa sighed as she thought of Sephiroth, her boyfriend. They have been going out since that night with Cloud, when Sephiroth confessed to her.

"He has to finish grading all his final exams and prepare for the next semester since he does not want to do it during the holidays but I agreed to spend time with him on Christmas Eve."

Tifa could hear an uncomfortable shifting on the other end of the line. _"Oh I see…Uh Teef, I also invited Aeris to my parent's cabin…"_

Tifa hesitated a little. She could sense that Yuffie was a little awkward mentioning this to her. It's not like Aeris and her were not close friends. Tifa just kept a small distance when Aeris kept trying to do double dates when she found out Tifa was now dating Sephiroth. Trying to set up a date between them and her boyfriend Cloud. "Yuf, come on. It's okay. I am totally fine with Aeris. It will be nice to have a weekend to catch up… " Tifa said as cheerful as she can be. "She is not bringing…"

_"I have to go. So be over at my place by 8 am. Aeris will be arriving around that time as well okay Teef?"_

Tifa noticed that Yuffie still sounded strange over the phone, "Okay Yuf, bye love!"

Tifa pressed 'end' on her cell and flopped back onto her large bed. She stared up at the ceiling as she turned to grab her big bear to cuddle. Her mind felt cluttered with random thoughts and feelings. Tifa closed her eyes to try and reorganized her thoughts.

_"Babe, you know how much I missed you?"_

_Tifa felt strong arms circled her from behind as the smell of nice cologne drifted to her nostrils. She slid her arms over his defined arms, intertwining her fingers with his._

_"I miss you too. Where have you been?" Tifa closed her eyes as she felt him nuzzle against the side of her face and ear._

_"I have always been here, waiting for you baby."_

_Tifa felt his soft lips nibbled her lower ear which sent a wave of pleasure throughout her body. His hand left hers, and a warm finger grazed against her skin as her hair was pulled back exposing her bare neck to him._

_"You are so beautiful Tifa…" the voice whispered as he gently lowered his lips to her neck. Tifa let out a soft moan as she felt him gently planting sweet kisses down the side of her neck. Her free hand lifted to his head and her fingers started to grasp onto the soft locks from the ecstasy filling her body._

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzz!_

Tifa awoke from her phone vibrating next to her side. She blindly tried to feel for her phone in the darkness. _Oh no, did I fall asleep?_

_'Good Morning Beautiful, just want you to know I hope you have a great weekend with your friends. Sorry I cannot go, it would be nice to meet your friend's boyfriend'_

_Good Morning?_ Tifa glanced back at her phone anxiously and noticed it was 7 am. _SHIVA, I haven't even packed yet; did I really just fall asleep like that? _Tifa briefly got up but only to lie back done from the blood rushing to her head. She rubbed her eyes and groaned as she knew Yuffie was going to be pissed at her. Tifa eyes amplified as she remembered the vivid dream she just had. She brought her hands to her face embarrassed of dreaming something so inappropriate. She has not even kissed Sephiroth yet but to have a dream like that... A dream that felt so real to her. A dream that made her heart felt so alive and wanted more. A dream with... She pressed her face into her stuffed bear wanting to scream her lungs out.

**_'Knock Knock'_**

"T?" Her dad slowly opened the door, "T? Are you awake? Please don't kick me..."

Tifa glanced up and saw her dad shielding his face form any potential pain. "Papa!" Tifa began, "I am awake. Ugh I can't believe I fell asleep! You didn't even wake me for dinner." Her dad turned on her bedroom lights blinding her.

"Sorry T, I was going to wake you but you were snoring so loud. I thought you must be very tired from your finals," her dad apologized. "Uh T, can I talk to you for a moment before you go off for the weekend with Yuf."

"Oh right, I have to pack!" Tifa shouted forgotten she was supposed to meet Yuffie as she got up to go to her closet and picked out random outfits. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, I just- uh- I am not good at this. But I know you have a boyfriend now and… (cough) about him going, if he is going... Well…" Her dad's ruby eye stared cautiously at her as he watched her go back and forth from the closet. "So (cough), there is something about the birds and –"

"PAPA! Oh my Shiva, are you serious? I am twenty-two, I am well aware of the birds and bees… Mama told me when I was younger. You don't have to worry anyways, Sephiroth isn't going. Vincent is the only boy going so you should have the talk with Yuf." Tifa giggled as she saw her dad once redden face relaxed with relief.

"Oh, that's good then. I am so relieved! Are you serious about this Sephiroth guy T? You don't look so happy as usual," Mr. Lockhart asked worryingly. It took a while for her father to accept that Sephiroth was dating her daughter. He actually didn't mind the fact he was her professor when Tifa let him now Sephiroth was only twenty-five.

Tifa hesitated and stared in her small jewelry chest at the moogle necklace dangling from one of the hooks. "Papa, it was finals that were stressing me out. I am completely fine now honestly. I have to shower real quickly and get to Yuf's on time before she strangles me to death."

"Oh alright, just wanted to make sure since it was the first time you dropped out of a class," her father gave her a small smile and kissed her on the forehead as he walked out of the bedroom leaving her alone.

Tifa sunk back onto her bed with the moogle dangling down from her hand. After the kiss with Cloud, she decided to drop out of her cooking class so she didn't have to see him. She hadn't seen him since the rest of the semester but all she knew; he was now dating Aeris.

"Teef! You are late!" a rather perky Yuffie said with a frown on her face as she rested her hands on her hips.

Tifa got her luggage from her trunk of her small SUV and trudge slowly to Yuffie, "Ah sorry Yuf…"

"You forgot to pack didn't you," Yuffie assumed right with a grin.

"I fell asleep right after we talked last night and didn't wake up until a little over an hour ago!" Tifa sighed as she tossed her bag into the back of Yuffie's large SUV.

"Tifa!" a flowery voice screamed out to her.

Tifa looked up and was immediately smothered in a hug by Aeris. "Oh Tifa, I haven't seen you for weeks! Where have you been?"

Tifa hugged her back, "Sorry, when it comes close to finals I disappear." Aeris gently pushed back from Tifa, her large emerald eyes radiated at her, "We are going to have so much fun this weekend. I heard there is a jacuzzi so I hope you brought your swim suit!"

Tifa laughed, "Of course! Even though there is a bunch of snow, I wouldn't mind relaxing in the hot water and let out some stress."

"Ladies, let's go! It's a five hour drive to the cabin!" Yuffie exclaimed as she got into the driver's seat.

Tifa looked around as she got into the passenger side, "Wait, where is Vincent?" She glanced over at Yuffie and saw her knuckles turn white as she grasped the steering wheel.

Yuffie gave Tifa a nervous smile, "Ah well… he will be driving up later. You know Vincent, he likes to sleep in."

Tifa gave her a scowl, "You couldn't let me sleep in but Vincent gets too?" Tifa studied Yuffie,_ is she hiding something from me?_

The first hour of the drive was filled with the girls catching up and about how their finals went. Tifa glanced out the window and watched the snowy scenery. _We definitely are not at the beach anymore. _The trees were so beautiful from the thick soft snow flakes gently cascading from the sky covering their leaves. Tifa shivered a little as she tightened the thick scarf around her neck and snuggled into its soft fabric. She heard Yuffie and Aeris laugh as she drifted off into a deep sleep for the rest of the ride to the mountains.

**...**

"Teef, we are here!"

Tifa awoke by Yuffie nudging her side softly which caused Tifa to groan awake. She got out of the passenger side to stretch her aching back and arms out from being in the car for so long. Her eyes glowed in awe when she registered where they were. _This place is absolutely breathtaking! _The cabin was made out of beautiful wooden logs with 2 snow ATVs parked on the side of the long driveway. She looked around and saw that they were in a secluded part but close enough to other homes in the area. The air was so fresh and crisp but had a chill as she inhaled. Aeris came trudging over in the thick snow to Tifa, her nose was pink with thick snowflakes kissing her eye lashes from the sky.

"Isn't it beautiful up here?" Aeris happily yelled with a big smile plastered on her face as she looked up to the sky closing her eyes. "Come on, let's go in and get warmed up!"

They entered the large dark home through the front porch; Yuffie felt the walls for the light switch and switched on the lights. Tifa and Aeris gasped in awe as the light shined through the cabin. The inside of the cabin was very open with large windows. The ceilings were vaulted and the overall atmosphere was very comfortable and homey. Yuffie went over to open the blinds to let the sun shine through.

Yuffie brought up her hands and started rubbing her arms fast over the thick sweater she was wearing, "Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr it is so cold! I am going to find out where to turn on the heater." She turned to Tifa and motioned to the back of the cabin, "Can you start a fire Teef? Logs should be under the tarp on the balcony through those French doors."

Tifa nodded as she went over to the fireplace to work on starting the fire. She grabbed her snow boots and stepped out into the back balcony where the logs should be. The wooden deck was large with a fire pit in the center; small log seats surrounded the fire pit. On the left of the deck is an outdoor bar and on the right side is a nice stoned BBQ grill. _That will be nice to grill up something delicious!_ The stairs attached from the center of the deck led down to a private area. Curious, Tifa went down the snowy steps and followed the gorgeous path lined by snowy trees to the private location of the jacuzzi. She glanced back and could not even see the house from where she was at, _oh gosh… reminding myself to not come over here if Yuffie and Vincent are alone in the hot tub._

Tifa giggled at the thought and headed back to the house to grab some dry logs. Tifa went back inside to start the fire with Aeris help. The girls spend the next hour unloading and cleaning the dust from the un-used cabin.

"Alright! So there are 5 bedrooms. Master bedroom is to the side over here on the main floor which mwah has taken. There are two bedrooms upstairs and two bedrooms downstairs, you girls can take your pick, the rooms are very roomy!"

The ladies agreed to take the upstairs rooms and Tifa settled into a room overlooking the back of the house. Aeris room was down the hall on the other side overlooking the front of the house. _Wow Yuf is so right, the rooms are so huge! Is she sure it's not the masters?_ Tifa placed her clothes into the closet and changed out of her sweats she arrived in. She put on a pair of black leggings with thick leg warmers and an oversized white sweater. She threw her hair up into a bun and went downstairs to the main level to find Yuffie dressed comfortably as well.

"Yuf, this place is incredible and huge!" Tifa said as she glanced at the cute decorations around in the home. The decorations were modern and had the homey feel to it. "You must had loved being here as a child. I am so envious of this place!"

"If you love this place, wait until you see the kitchen. You will be our chef for the three days we are here by the way!" Yuffie giggled then grabbed Tifa's hand and lead the way to the immaculate kitchen.

Tifa's jaw hit the floor once they entered through the wooden swing doors. The kitchen looked like it was out of a catalog. The counters were made out of marble; the center island was very large for four of her to work on with pots and pans overhanging. The appliances were all stainless steel like her class, but there were double stack ovens and the French door fridge was hidden within the cabinets. The sinks were doubled as well and rather deep.

"My mom fell in love with this place because of the kitchen. She said she loves it because we can't bother her when she is cooking since it's secluded. The dining room is out those doors," Yuffie pointed over to the other wooden swing door.

"I love this kitchen too Yuf! I am so excited to be cooking with such large space! Is Vincent bringing all the food?" Tifa asked as she looked through the fridge, noting ingredients they might need. She then ran her along the soft marble thinking about her cooking class she had with Cloud. _He would sure be in awe over this kitchen too…_

Yuffie blushed thinking of her Vincent, "He said he will bring so much food to feed his queen and the whole village." She pointed through the front window at the ATVs, "If we need anything else we can just take those to the local market. It's only a mile away." Yuffie's eyes lit up as she continued to stare out the window, "Vincent is here!" Yuffie raced out of the kitchen with a smirking Tifa following close behind her.

"AHHH you decided to come too!"

Tifa was confused as she watched Aeris raced out of the front door with Yuffie. Tifa's heart started to beat harder, _no…it can't possibly. _Tifa slowly crept to the front doors to peek out. The way her heart felt confirmed, Aeris was hugging the handsome blonde. She watched him slowly raise his arms around her, hugging her back. Zack got out from the back seat of the large red truck and stared annoyed at the two but immediately smiled when Aeris hugged him as well. Yuffie was all over Vincent as if she had not seen him for years.

Cloud put up his black hood over his head to prevent the snowflakes from falling onto his neck, which would make him colder than what he already was. He blew out a puff of air that evaporated like smoke, slid his hands in his front pocket to warm them, and made way to the front door leaving the others behind. He froze halfway when he looked up to see those beautiful ruby eyes staring over at him.

"Tifa…" Cloud breathed out her name. He watched her as she fidgeted with the bottom of her large sweater as she stared back at him. She was leaning against the door frame looking absolutely stunning. His heart felt so heavy, he had much to say to her that he could not prior. He waited during their next class to only find out she had dropped the class, she completely disappeared from him. His azure eyes were burning into hers as he took steps forwards to her. _She looks so damn beautiful…_

_"Cloud, do you want to go to Yuffie's cabin with us? Zack said he would go if you do."_

_"Man, I don't want to go…don't you want some alone time with your girlfriend anyways?"_

_"Yeah I actually do... however I do not think her parents will be comfortable with just me going. Aeris is planning on going by the way."_

_"I know, I told her I won't go…I am not much into the snow."_

_"…Tifa is going to be there."_

Tifa watched Cloud walk towards her. It's only been a couple months since she has seen him but those eyes, his lips… She hated that even though it's only been a couple months he still could make her weak in the knees for him.

"Cloud! You guys brought a bunch of beer?" Aeris ran over stopping him from proceeding to Tifa, "Oh my, I feel we will be in for a crazy weekend!"

She tugged on Cloud to lead him back to the truck to help him unload the rest of the stuff with the others. Tifa retreated to the kitchen to catch her breath for a moment as she leaned back against the center island. The way they gazed at each other seems like they were exchanging all their feelings that they could not in the weeks apart. Yuffie came barging in with Zack and Vincent behind carrying bags of groceries.

"Hey Tifa!" Zack said with a warm smile, "Long time no see babe!"

Tifa rolled her eyes but couldn't help to grin at him. "Yep, it's been a while. I hope you didn't bring any volley balls." Zack winced as if he got hit in the gut. "Hi Vincent, I see it wasn't just you coming here when it was supposed to be…"

Yuffie ran over to hug Tifa and started to whine into her shoulder, "I am so sorry Teef! My mom didn't want just us two here and Vincent didn't want to be the only guy here with a group of girls."

Tifa hugged Yuffie tight as she smiled to a winking Vincent, "Shhhhhhh it's okay Yuf. I understand how much you wanted to be here, it will be a fun weekend! Let's put the food away before it gets spoiled. You guys bought so much food! You were right, Yuf, it is enough for his queen and village." Tifa winked at a blushing Yuffie.

Cloud found his way to the kitchen lugging two 36-packs of beer. Aeris was close behind carrying one 36-pack.

"Holy Shiva guys! Are you trying to get the girls drunk or what?!" Yuffie exclaimed as her eyes widen at the beer. She had to do a double take on the cases they had brought in.

"Ha uhhh, there are two more cases out in Vincent's truck," Zack gave a small boyish grin as he counted the cases. Vincent immediately dragged Zack and Cloud out of there quickly by the shoulder before Yuffie could go off on them.

"Hey, it's okay Yuf! Aren't you the one that always likes to get drunk anyways?" Tifa teased as Yuffie cheeks turned a hint of pink.

Yuffie gave a small sigh. "But Vincent doesn't drink much so he doesn't know that…" she admitted. "But I do miss beer a lot; they even got our favorite ones!"

"I really like beer too except I prefer the sex on the beach," Aeris winked at Tifa. The three girls laughed as they put the beer in the fridge along with all of the groceries. When they finished the girls went back to the living room to sit by the warm fire sipping on hot chocolate with marshmallows from large mugs. The boys returned to them with their small bags of personal belongings.

"Oooo hot chocolate?" Zack asked as he bent over and took a sip from Tifa's mug.

"Hey Zack!" Tifa yelled in shock as she watched him look back up at her and licked the chocolate of his lips with a smirk. He stood back up and winked at an unhappy Cloud.

"Where are the rooms Yuffie?" Vincent asked her, ignoring the fiasco Zack was making.

"Well, there are two empty bedrooms downstairs since the girls took the upstairs room," Yuffie reddened when she turned to look at Vincent. "Vin, you can share the master bedroom with me and Zack and Cloud can have the downstairs rooms."

Vincent smiled at Yuffie, "Okay." Yuffie cheered at his response and went to grab his hand.

"Wait Cloud, do you want to share a room with me?" Aeris asked giggling which blushed cheeks. She looked up at Cloud with a hopeful look in her emerald eyes.

"Nope," Cloud immediately said and went away behind the others to their rooms.

Aeris frowned to herself, her eyes now filled with hurt, "You know I was really happy when he started to hang out with me more, like a boyfriend…" Her emerald eyes watered as she looked over at Tifa, "But it always seems he is not totally happy or completely there. His mind seems to always be on something. We haven't even kissed yet!"

Tifa eyes widened at Aeris in surprise, "Uh you haven't?"

Aeris shook her head, "No, he just lets me kiss him on the cheeks but we haven't on the lips…He never made a move on me. Honestly, I don't even know if we are truly boyfriend or girlfriend… he never really asked me, I just assume we are."

"Really? I thought he was the one who asked you out…"

Before they could continue on the conversation the others came back to the room and lounged on the couch with them. Cloud sat on the floor in front of the fire with Zack.

"I am hungry, let's eat something," Zack said as he rubbed his stomach.

Yuffie nudge Tifa, "Hey chef, you feel like cooking something delicious tonight?"

Tifa nodded immediately, wanting to use the beautiful kitchen, "I will make some appetizer and start on dinner. I see the guys had brought some steak so maybe some vegetable kebabs to go along with it?"

"Sounds so yummy Teef!" everyone agreed with Yuffie as she turned to Cloud, "Ohhhhhh Cloud, maybe you can help Tifa since I heard you took a cooking course together!" She smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes at him.

Aeris straightened up from the couch, "You did Cloud? I didn't know you were into cooking?"

Cloud ran his hand through his hair casually, "Well I guess I could help… Would you like some help Tif?" His eyes sparkled at her.

"Uh- yes, you could help," Tifa stammered off guard from Yuffie deliberate plan. It had been awhile since Cloud has talked to her let alone used a nickname. She snuck a peek at Yuffie to see her grin deviously at her.

"Okay that is settled! Let's go outside in the hot tub with some beers! Come on Aeris!" Yuffie dragged Aeris away from them as she turned with a sad smile, obviously wanting to be with Cloud.

"Cook something delicious for me," Zack winked at them as he went to go change.

Vincent eyes Cloud curiously as he left the kitchen behind Zack.

Tifa groaned with jealousy to Cloud, "UGH why do we have to cook when they get to go in the hot tub out in the snow… I wouldn't have agreed to it if I knew we would be left out!" She walked off to the kitchen with Cloud close behind her. She went right to the fridge to pull out six T-bone steaks along with some vegetables. "Cloud, can you get some salt and ground pepper from the spice rack over there?" Tifa asked as she laid all the items onto the center island. Tifa lay the steaks out on a large plate and the vegetable on the large wooden cutting board that was resting already on the island.

"This kitchen is so beautiful; it has everything that I need…" Tifa stared in awed at the fine knives that were resting in an elegant wooden block.

"This kitchen is pretty nice actually. Nicer than our cooking class… What should I do anyways?" Cloud asked as he approach right beside her with the salt and pepper grinder. Her favorite cologne wafted to her nose, the scent she missed so much.

Tifa blushed while looking down at the vegetables, "You don't remember from our cooking class? Maybe you were too busy with the girls flirting with you in class. Trim the fat and sprinkle both sides with kosher salt and grind the pepper onto them." Tifa hastily went to the kitchen sink to rinse the vegetables. _Ugh, I really hope he doesn't bring up the last time we saw each other… I don't want this to be any more awkward._

Cloud surveyed her back as she was clearly in deep thought letting the water run over the vegetables as she scrubbed them clean. He wanted to go over to her, and wrap his arms around her but he stopped himself from doing so.

_'I am going to try with Sephiroth. So please do not talk to me outside of class. I don't want anything to do with you anymore.'_

He listened to Tifa because it hurts to know she was dating Sephiroth now. He didn't know how but he just ended up going with Aeris to the places she asked him to go to since his mind was to wrapped up in Tifa and Sephiroth. It opened the door Aeris has been waiting for.

"Don't be shy on the spices Cloud, the more the better."

Cloud looked up to see Tifa back across the island at the cutting board with the vegetables. She was smoothly chopping thick slices of onion, red and green peppers, and mushrooms. One by one she will poke the large vegetable pieces on the skewer.

_I shouldn't be worried about Cloud being here. I am with Sephiroth and he is very kind to me… but why does my heart beat so much with Cloud…? Sephiroth makes my heart beat as well…but it's not even the same when I am with Cloud._

"Ouch!" Tifa cried out in pain and she dropped the last skewer onto the cutting board. Cloud rushed over by her side as she tried to pull her bleeding finger away from him. "Cloud it's no big deal, I wasn't paying attention and poked my finger with the skewer. It's a lot sharper than I thought…"

Cloud aggressively grabbed her hand to examine her finger to only see small amount of blood streaming down her finger which continued to thicken. "It looks pretty deep," Cloud discovered while examining the wound and went to grab a napkin to put over the small cut. He applied pressure in hopes to clot the wound so it would not bleed as much and pulled Tifa from the kitchen to find a small half bathroom nearby, through the dining room.

The bathroom was very tight especially if they were both standing in it together; Tifa waited outside the bathroom while Cloud was busily searching the cabinet behind the mirror above the sink. He found the band aid he was searching for and carefully applied the band aid to Tifa's wounded finger. Tifa felt uncomfortable as they have not been in intimate setting for a long period of time.

"Cloud? Tifa?" Aeris voice called out from the kitchen, looking for them.

Cloud quickly pulled Tifa into the bathroom and closed the door silently as he locked the handle. Tifa hands went up to his chest to keep her from falling back and crashing onto the door from the force of her being drawn into the bathroom. She tried to not breathe so loud from her heart exploding out of her chest from the close proximity of Cloud. Cloud used one hand to lean against the door blocking it in case the lock didn't work and the other around her waist clinging her to him for support. Cloud looked down at the chocolate hair beauty and watched her play with his sweater nervously as if she didn't realize it was his sweater while biting her lip.

_I missed her so fucking much… _He lowered his face to the side of her neck, nuzzling her as he inhaled her missed scent. Tifa body tensed, her hand gripped harder on his sweater as she felt Cloud breath on the side of her open neck.

A soft knock sounded from the door which made Tifa jumped causing her neck to touch Cloud's lips accidently. Tifa's face reddened at what had just happened and started to panic on not being able to move or leave the bathroom.

Cloud whispered in softly her ear, "I missed you." He nuzzled and softly kissed her neck which caused Tifa to lose control of herself and moved her head to the side, opening her neck more to him._ I can't control myself…_

**_'Knock Knock' _**

"Is someone in there?" Aeris asked again as she softly knocks on the door and jiggling the locked handle.

"Uh- I am in here Aeris," Tifa called out to her, trying her best to stabilize her voice as she felt Cloud nibbled on her neck.

"Tifa?" Aeris called out to her with a hint of sadness depicting it was clearly Cloud that she was looking for. "Have you seen Cloud?"

Tifa was lost in ecstasy as she pulled Cloud closer to her neck; her hands went up to his hair feeling the softness like in her dream. Cloud raised his head to stare deeply into her eyes, leaning forward to touch her lips with his. Tifa remembered how sweet his kisses were that night but for some reason it was sweeter that day as if they really missed each other.

**_'KNOCK KNOCK'_**

"Tifa? Are you okay?" a more powerful knock sounded as the door handle rattled which brought Tifa back to reality.

Tifa pulled as far as she could away from Cloud without hitting the door with her head. Her breathing was hard as she looked up at him. "No Aeris, I haven't seen Cloud. I think he went to his room but can you give me a moment of privacy. I am trying to uh- go number two." Tifa grew embarrassed as that was the only excuse she can come up with Cloud smirking at her.

"Ah okay, sorry! If you see Cloud, tell him I will be at the hot tub with the others okay?"

Tifa heard Aeris leave then waited several moments before she turned to let herself out. Tifa rushed to the kitchen to finish preparing the meal trying to avoid Cloud's eye. _I can't believe that happened…I am such a horrible girlfriend and friend. _Tifa eyes started to drip with tears as she finished the last kebob.

"Hey…" Cloud said softly to her, "I am sorry… I just couldn't help myself… I didn't mean to put you in any awkward position."

Tifa glanced up at his handsome face. She hasn't felt that alive since she has been with Sephiroth. Tifa fabricated a smile and wiped her tears, "I don't want to talk about it, let's just cook."

**...**

"Wow, this is so good!" Zack exclaimed as he finished his last bite of the steak grilled steak. His face was already flushed red from the hot tub and beers they took out with them. "Tifa, will you cook for me soon again? I can reward you later privately." Zack winked at Tifa causing her to look down at her plate embarrassed.

"You are such a skeez!" Aeris laughed drunkenly.

"Yeeeeeessssssssss this place is the best! You like it my Vinnie poo?" Yuffie asked the sober Vincent as a piece of mushroom flung off her fork onto him. Vincent laughed at a terrified Yuffie. He pat her heard softly whispering to her that she should stop drinking.

Tifa glanced back up and saw a drunken Aeris holding onto Cloud, "Cloud come to my room tonight okay?" Cloud brushed her off of him, frowning at her actions. Aeris pouted while taking another swig of her beer. "Cloud, I will reward you tonight for cooking for me too!"

"Don't you know you get drunk faster in a hot tub?" Tifa interrupted Aeris to Vincent who was holding a now passed out Yuffie leaning onto his shoulder. Vincent shrugged and smiled back at her.

"I told them but they just could not help themselves," Vincent calmly said as they all looked over to Zack snoring in his seat and Aeris passed out on Cloud's shoulder. "I guess it's bed time already…" Vincent said as he checked his watch.

Tifa sulked, "I was hoping we all get to go out to the hot tub! It must be pretty with the stars overhead." Tifa groaned as she got up and started to clear the dished to the kitchen.

Vincent observed Cloud as he watched Tifa exited the room. "So… what are you doing?"

Cloud looked over at him confused, "What do you mean?"

Vincent gave him a smirk, "I know where you heart is…I say keep fighting. I am going to put Yuffie and Zack to bed. You get Aeris. Just…whatever happen Cloud, don't worry. I have your back." Vincent winked as he carried Yuffie to their room. Cloud stared at him confused as he slowly got up and carried Aeris to her room.

**...**

Tifa lay in her bed wide awake frowning at the dark ceiling. She glanced at her cell, it was only 9pm and everyone in the house was passed out. _Ugh, I really thought we would be up late tonight in the hot tub at least or playing drinking games… _Tifa closed her eyes and tried to force herself to sleep.

**_'Knock Knock'_**

A small knock sounded from her door. _Who would be knocking right now when everyone is drunk and passed out?_ She slowly opened the door to see Cloud in his swimming shorts with two large towels and a couple of cans of beer in a bag.

"Cloud?" Tifa eyes widened with surprise as she opened the door all the way. She remembered those shorts from the beach when they first met.

He gave her a small coy smile, "I couldn't sleep…was wondering if you like to go to the hot tub with me… I know you wanted to see the stars."

Tifa looked down the hall nervously at Aeris's door, she was about to shake her head until Cloud held her chin in his hand while he steadily gazed at her.

"For whatever reason, I just wanted you to know I am sorry for what feelings I may have caused you. I know you said you wanted to try with Sephiroth and I am sorry for putting you in this awkward position… but please... just tonight, be mine."

Tifa stared back into those beautiful blue eyes which she couldn't resist, "Okay Cloud."

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**What a chapter! This chapter was pretty hard to write but I like how it turned out. **

**You can tell they are definitely fighting a hard battle and will continue... **

**Thank you to everyone who consistently leave me reviews every chapter. **

**It really helps me be motivated to continue to write. I appreciate the love and input, harsh or not. **

**Thank you friends!**

xoxoxo- iheartkiwi


	8. Unexpected Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 nor the cover pic.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Unexpected Ending**

* * *

_Ugh my freaking head!_

Tifa gave an unpleasant groan as she brought her hand to her pounding head and started to rub her temple on the side of her face. She groggily opened her eyes and peered through the darkenss.

_What time is it?_

She froze as she felt a consistent warm breath at the back of her neck. She hadn't noticed a muscular arm was draped over her holding her other hand underneath the warm covers. _Oh my Shiva, it really can't be… _Tifa gently unclasped their hands and slowly twist around to see her cuddled into a naked muscular chest. She shifted her head up and gaped at the man before her. Pieces of blond hair had fallen over his face masking his eyes.

_Oh no… oh no…shit… Cloud? _

Tifa felt her own chest and perceived she was wearing a t-shirt, a wave of somewhat relief washed over her. _At least I am not naked… but how did I end up here?_ She started to gently push Cloud's arm off of her to only feel him put his arms back around her cuddling her into him.

"Just a little longer…" Cloud sleepily said as he nuzzled into her hair.

Tifa tried to push away but the grasp was much too strong and whispered quietly, "Cloud! What if we get caught?"

Cloud whispered back into her hair, "We won't, everyone is passed out still and mostly will sleep in. I know Aeris and Zack will wake up around noon. Not sure about your friend. Seeing how dark it is, it is probably only four in the morning."

Tifa smelled the chlorine on Cloud's chest, "Yuffie won't be up until noon too… Cloud… what happened? Did we…" Tifa was afraid to finish the sentence. She didn't want her first time to be something she could not remember.

Cloud gave a soft chuckled as she grew embarrassed at him laughing at her question.

"Cloud… this will be my first time…and to not even remember it…" Tifa felt her body tensed in Cloud's.

"Relax. We didn't do anything. You think I would take advantage of a beautiful drunk woman? As much as I wanted to especially with you, no…" Cloud felt Tifa relaxed at his comment. He stroked her long hair taking in the short amount of time he will have with her.

Tifa closed her eyes from the pounding head ache, "What the hell happened last night?"

**...**

"Cloud! It is so beautiful out here. Look at the stars! I can't believe the others are missing this," Tifa exclaimed as she was gazing up.

Cloud swallowed hard and gritted his teeth, _how the hell can I concentrate when we are alone and she is wearing that?_ Tifa had on an attractive bikini with white top and black bottoms. Cloud had never seen her as nearly naked before but he was trying to force himself not to. He turned his gaze away from her smoking body and gazed up at the stars as well while the scalding hot water soothed his muscles.

**_Crack!_**

Cloud revert his eyes to Tifa and saw her handing an open can of beer to him. He smirked at her while taking the beer and watched her open a can for herself.

"I thought you said we will get drunk faster if we are in the hot tub."

Tifa gave him a girlish pout, "Well doesn't mean we can't have fun like the others as well! Cheers!" They clank their beer cans together and took a swig. Tifa took a much larger gulp then he did.

"Hey, slow down a little," he looked at her with concern. Tifa stuck her tongue out at him while taking another big gulp.

"I haven't had a drink for a long while so let me! You guys bought too many beers anyways so we might as well finish what we can!" Tifa leaned back and closed her ruby eyes.

"So how is it going with you and Sephiroth?" the gentle voice asked.

Tifa sat up a little straighter while her eyes widened at his question. Cloud could tell she was fidgeting under the hot water as she finished off the remainder of her beer then opening another.

"We are fine… he is very attentive of me and seems very caring," Tifa finally managed to say after some moments of silence. "I see you and Aeris are going well," Tifa looked down while saying her friend's name and downing another beer.

"Hey Tif, slow down…" Cloud said as he went across the hot tub to her. She turned to look at Cloud with a flushed face from the beer and hot water. "I still have not drunk half my beer and here you are already feeling drunk… are you okay?" Cloud grabbed the empty beer can as he lifted her onto his lap holding her. Tifa with irritation, tried to push off of him but his grasp held firm. She immediately gave up and leaned her head back onto his shoulder as she stared up at the moon. Small snowflakes kissed her skin as Cloud wrapped his arm around her tightly leaning his head onto hers.

"I am drunk because I had a couple of drinks before I came down to you… I was so nervous to see you," Tifa began as she jabbed his cheeks with her pointer finger when she emphasized 'you'. "I was nervous to even see you at all but I am forced to when you suddenly showed up at Yuf's family cabin! You weren't supposed to be here."

Cloud was apprehensive at Tifa's rampage, "Hey..."

"No, I am not done talking blue eyes," Tifa interrupted. "I am completely glad you and Aeris finally got together! She has been chasing you for over a decade! Why are you such a jerk and made her wait this long? You shouldn't be doing this to me especially with my emotions are all jumbled up. You have a boyfriend, and I have a girlfriend. Wait… you know what I mean!" Tifa was belligerent which surprised Cloud as she grabbed his beer and finished it before Cloud could get the can from her.

"You know what Cloud?" Tifa got off his lap and turned in the blue waters to look him in the eye. Her face was not very flushed red.

"Hey maybe we should get –"

"You know I am dating Sepiroth to get over you. I couldn't possibly be with someone who my close friend loved for so long. I like you Cloud! I like you so much it hurts, when you confessed I was so happy but I knew I couldn't be with you. Hopefully Sephiroth will take my emotions away, we are going to meet on Christmas Eve and I think he will be my first!" With that Tifa put her hand over her mouth trying not to vomit in the hot tub. Cloud went over to her as she held out a hand stopping him.

"Cloud, you know I never did answer your question. Your body is way better than Reno's!" Tifa giggled as she nearly passed out in Cloud's arm. Cloud stood there unable to comprehend all that Tifa had spewed onto him.

_She likes me…_

He carefully lifted a confrontational Tifa onto the edge of the tub and laid her down on the wooden deck that wrapped around the hot tub. He located and wrapped a large towel around her to keep her warm while toweling himself off with the other.

Tifa stirred and tried to sit up, "Cloud let's get back into the hot tub. It's so cold out here!"

"Come on Tif, let's just go back in," Cloud whispered gently as he leaned her onto his back making sure both towels covered her as he slowly headed back towards the house. Once inside, Cloud crept up the stair silently to Tifa's bedroom. Tifa groaned and tried to get off of his back, kicking wildly like a child.

"Tif, stop! I am trying to put you to bed," Cloud whispered and tried to continue his hold onto her but she managed to get down pouting.

" Cloooooud, I want to sleep in your bed tonight!" Tifa whined childishly.

Cloud panicked at her loudness which he silenced by crashing his lips onto hers. Tifa stood there silent after Cloud had kissed her then all of a sudden brought her hands to her mouth gagging into them. Cloud groaned as he watch her managed to not puke but scooped her up into his arms and headed down the stairs to his room. He laid her down onto the full size mattress while she complained quietly about not wanting to wear a wet swim suit to bed. She started to untie the strings of the bikini when Cloud unexpectedly threw his shirt and boxers at her. Tifa looked up and saw a blurry Cloud facing away from her.

"Um, you can just wear my shirt and boxers for now… since you don't have anything to wear." When he hasn't heard a response for quite some time he turned and saw Tifa passed out on his bed with only his boxer on. He sighed and went over to her to see and hear her softly snore. His face turned 5 shades red when he noticed she untied her bikini top already. Trying not to look, he carefully lifted his shirt over her head and looped her arms through. He changed into his basketball shorts and lied beside her in his bed. Tifa moved slightly at his movement and turned to cuddle into his warm chest.

Cloud pulled her hair out of the high bun she wore and let the hair fall loose over her shoulders with a loud sigh, "Tif, I am sorry to be putting you in this kind of situation but when you leave me for this long without letting me talk to you, what am I supposed to do? I like you... but why do I feel like I lost you?" Cloud gently kissed Tifa on the forehead while brushing her hair behind her ear. He tugged the blanket over their shoulders and continued to hold her as his eye lids got heavy with sleepiness.

**_~End of flashback~_**

**...**

"We didn't do anything so trust me on that, I don't remember if we talked about anything," Cloud lied as he sighed into her hair.

Tifa relaxed at his words but her face still redden when she remembered she was not wearing her bikini anymore.

"Cloud… about my clothes…" Tifa tried to manage out the question but was too embarrassed to continue.

"You changed into my clothes because you didn't want to sleep in a wet bathing suit," Cloud whispered sleepily. "But I changed your top..."

Tifa jolted up and leered down at a snickering Cloud. He rubbed his eyes then stared up at her, "Relax I didn't see anything…but I do want to say your body is absolutely breath taking. Has to be D's?" Cloud laughed as Tifa hit him with the pillow from his comment. Her head and heart was pounding hard as she slowly got out of the bed and looked back at a sleepy Cloud with a flushed face.

"Hey, where are you going? You said you wanted to spend the night with me," Cloud said coyly.

Tifa smilled and kissed him on the forehead, "I am going to my room before anyone finds out but thanks for the fun night Cloud... and for not doing anything more with me."

Tifa quietly crept back upstairs into her room with her bikini in hand. She snuggled into her cold bed still wearing Cloud's clothes. She can still smell his scent on his shirt as she cuddled the thick comforter. _He must sleep in this every night because it's so beat up but so soft. _She drifted into a deep sleep with a smile on her face.

**...**

"Teef… wake up!" A screaming Yuffie pounced on Tifa's bed as she tried to wake her best friend. Tifa groaned as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Yuf, more sleep please…" she whined as Yuffie tried to uncover her.

"Teef, it's almost one! You and Cloud are still sleeping. Did you guys doing something last night? Oh…." Yuffie unexpectedly silenced as she looked at Tifa's un-blanketed body. "Hey, this shirt is kinda big on you dontcha think?" She gently picked at Cloud's shirt that Tifa was wearing.

Tifa immediately blushed as she tried to squirm away from Yuffie, grabbing a pillow in the process to cover her.

"Oh I didn't know you wore boxers too Teef!" Yuffie giggled as her eyes narrowed at her. "So…are you going to explain?"

"Yuf… it's not what you think… nothing happened!" Tifa innocently said as her eyes filled with tears. "I really didn't do anything… I am such a horrible friend Yuf! I really wanted to go in the hot tub but you all were sleeping…so Cloud invited me." She sighed as she looked down at the large shirt. "I got so drunk and ended up in his bed but he said we didn't do anything and I know we didn't." Tifa covered her eyes when she felt the stream of tears running down her face.

Yuffie felt the pain Tifa must had been in and hugged her gently. "I know this is hard on you Teef… but maybe you should try your best to avoid Cloud until tomorrow. After this weekend, you won't be seeing him as much anyways like before. Don't worry about whatever happened between you and Cloud here. Just make sure Aeris or Sephiroth doesn't find out…"

Tifa could tell that Yuffie was trying her best to make her feel better. Tifa appreciated her effort but couldn't help the void that was developing in her stomach. She knew what she was doing was wrong and unfair to both Sephiroth and Aeris.

"Come on Teef, let's go play in the snow today! Dress warm after you take a shower. You reek of beer and chlorine!" Yuffie laughed as she pinched her nose and stuck her tongue out. Yuffie retreated from the room leaving Tifa alone. Tifa sighed to herself as she undressed, flinging Cloud's shirt and boxers onto her bed as she wrapped herself in a fresh towel heading towards the bathroom in the hallway. When she grabbed the bathroom handle the door swung open and a shirtless Zack was standing before her as hot steam rolled out of the doorway. He was drying his hair with a small towel grinning at Tifa.

"Yo, good morning Tifa!" Zack said as he smiled at her. Tida could smell the scent of fresh shower gel elapsing from his body.

"G-good morning Zack," Tifa sputtered as her cheeks casually brightened pink. _Ugh, does he have to stand there shirtless like that? _"Are you finished? I would like to use the restroom if you are –" Tifa blushed a deep red of embarrassment when she noticed she was wearing just a towel in front of Zack.

Zack chortled when he noticed her embarrassed. He flirtatiously looked at her and teased, "I could use another shower too actually. I could join you perhaps."

"Why didn't you just use the shower downstairs?" Tifa asked annoyed backing away from him to up against a wall.

"Vincent is in there. Don't you feel it's a sign, for us to run into each other nearly naked like this?"

"Zack, stop playing with her and let her through," a stern voice interrupted. The two turned and saw Cloud standing at the top of the stairs with his own towel draped over his shoulder. His blue eyes darkened as he scowled straight at Zack.

Zack laughed and winked at Tifa, "I guess we got interrupted from this one over here." He stepped aside as Tifa hurriedly went into the bathroom and shut the door. Zack followed Cloud down the stairs to their rooms.

Zack grabbed Cloud shoulders stopping him and looked at him curiously, "Why don't you let me have fun with her? You are with Aeris aren't you?"

Cloud eyes narrowed, azure flaring, "I don't want you to be playing your games with Tifa besides she already has a boyfriend."

"So? It didn't stop you…" Zack coolly said to Cloud, "I saw her sneaking up into her room in the middle of the night from the lower level. I was grabbing water and I saw her going up the stairs in your shirt." Zack sighed as he swung the towel around his neck and grasped both ends with each hand. "Cloud… what is going on with you man?"

Cloud clenched his body. _Shit.. _"What, so you are going to tell Aeris? I know it was a mistake but we didn't do anything Zack. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me; I can't control myself when I see her."

Zack faces soften, "Cloud, you don't give Aeris any attention like you do with Tifa. The most I have seen you do is hug." His fingers clenched into a fist down at his side, "Man… why did you even start seeing her more if you weren't serious about it? She _loves _you. She gives you everything that you need plus more, if you don't want to be with her than end it." Zack pat his best friend's shoulder and walked away leaving him alone in his room to think.

**...**

Aeris watched Cloud and Zack go down the stairs. Cloud's face looked upset as he disappeared from her view. _Ah… I guess I will go say good morning to him later. _She walked back up the steps to her room after drinking a glass of water to help with the pounding head ache she was having from drinking. Aeris stepped into her room to dress into a thick pink sweater and blue skinny jeans. She noticed her hands were a bit dry and cracking near the knuckles, as they usually get dry during the winter. She dug around through her luggage for moisturizer but cannot locate it. She sighed as she realized she forgot it inside her bathroom at home. _Maybe Tifa will have some!_

Aeris went back into the hallway and heard the shower running in the bathroom.

**_'knock knock'_**

"Tifa? Are you in there? Do you have any moisturizer I can borrow for my hands?" Aeris didn't get a response since the shower was too loud for Tifa to hear her soft voice. Aeris shrugged, _I don't think she will mind if I went into her room to find any._ She walked into Tifa's room and searched on the dresser for hand moisturizer. The dresser was bare except for a moogle necklace lying on the top of the wooden dresser. _Oh this is so pretty, I always see her wearing this but never really looked up close. _She neatly laid it back down and turned to exit the room. She hesitated and did a double glance over at Tifa's bed.

_Wait… these clothes… are they…? _Aeris slowly walked over to the bed and picked up Cloud's shirt. _Cloud… I saw him wearing this one morning when I arrived early to head to the church… why is it here?_ Her eyes widened when she looked down and noticed boxers. Her face flushed red as she set the shirt back down and ran out of the room. Tears stung her eyes as she fought them back. Her heart was aching more than her head as she paced about her room not knowing what to do. _It has to be a misunderstanding… _She wiped a tear as it slipped from her eye and grabbed a coat. She ran down the stairs and noticed no one was about the house.

"Aeris, are you okay?"

Aeris turned and saw Yuffie coming out from her room with a concerned look on her face.

"No Yuffie, I am great! I am just waiting for everyone to get ready. Do you mind if I take the ATV out for a spin? I just want to be out in the snow!" Aeris casually said hoping Yuffie couldn't trace the pain in her heart.

"Uh, sure the keys are on the hook," Yuffie pointed to the hooks lining the wall over by the front door. "Are you sure you don't want to wait for the others?"

Aeris shook her head, "No I will be right back. I just want to get some fresh air and I haven't driven a snow mobile since I was a little girl. I will be right back!" Aeris smiled and waved at Yuffie as she grabbed one set of keys after putting her thick snow boots on. Her smile dropped as she got onto one of the snow mobiles, put on the helmet that was on the seat after she wiped her tears, and took off. _I just need some time alone…_

Yuffie watched Aeris wiped her face with her arm as she took off from her sight. _This doesn't feel right… did something happen? _Yuffie frowned to herself but quickly smile as she saw Vincent coming up the stairs with a towel over his shoulder. "Sorry Vinnie! I was taking too long in the bathroom so you went to shower downstairs huh."

"Did something happen? Why do you have such a grim look on your face?" Vincent asked studying her face. He looked out the window she was staring through and noticed one of the snow mobiles was gone. "Did someone go out?"

"Aeris did, she looked a little upset as she left… I am not sure if something happened…" Yuffie softly said. "I don't think anything happened last night; you said we all passed out before eight right?" Yuffie asked looking back at Vincent.

"What are you guys staring at?"

They both glanced back at the voice of Zack as him and Cloud came up the stairs. He looked out the window to see what they were talking about; his eyes narrow with concerned, "Who left?"

Yuffie looked flustered on what to say but Vincent stepped in, "Aeris left, I guess she wanted to get out."

Cloud pushed through them and peered out the window to see the snow mobile was gone as well. "She doesn't even know how to fucking drive one, why would she go out?" Cloud quickly disappeared down the stairs.

"Did she say where she was going? Why did you let her fucking go out like that?" Zack demanded grabbing Yuffie by the arm.

Yuffie looked down uncomfortably, "Ah…no, she just said she wanted to get some air while everyone is getting ready." Tears were now flowing down her cheeks, "She told me she has driven one before and that she will be back soon! I honestly didn't know."

Vincent pushed Zack off her arm and embraced the crying woman into his arms, "It's okay Yuffie, don't cry… you didn't know. Right Zack?" Vincent eyes glared red at Zack with fury.

Zack's face soften as he realized his mistake, "Sorry Yuffie, I didn't mean to snap at you." He pat her on the top of the head as he continued to look out the window.

Tifa casually came down the stairs but stopped as she saw Cloud rushing up from the lower level while putting a thick jacket on. She watched him grab a set of keys from the hook and raced out the door. She ran down the stairs to the others.

"What is going on you guys? Why is Cloud rushing out of here like a mad man?" Tifa glanced out the window as she saw Cloud driving off with the ATV. "Where is he going?" Tifa questioned as she looked back at Yuffie's sad face. "Yuf, what's wrong?" Tifa asked as she stared at her with a worried expression.

"Aeris left because _something_ must have happened," Zack said with a hint of irritation. Tifa looked at him and saw him staring right at her. Her cheeks started to get hot as she withdrawn from Zack's eye contact.

"Why-why did she leave like that? I am sure she will come back…" Tifa quietly said.

Yuffie hugged her knowing she must be feeling remorseful, "Everything will be okay Teef… Cloud will go out and find her."

Tifa sighed into Yuffie's shoulder as she stared out the window. _I am sorry Aeris… I hope it wasn't because of me…_

**...**

_Damn it Aeris, what the hell were you thinking? _Cloud gritted his teeth as he gripped the handle tighter with his Fenrir gloves. The snow started to fall more heavily as Cloud traced Aeris treads. _If I don't find her in time, the snow will cover her tracks soon… _

Aeris treads were confused as if she didn't know where to go. They were weaving dangerously between trees while going in random directions, not towards the small market area but rather deeper into the forest terrain.

Cloud finally spotted a snow mobile parked out into the distance. He raced towards to find the snow mobile abandoned by a tree. He took of his helmet and ran his thick gloved finger through his hair. Cloud glanced at the ground to see if there were footprints but the heavy falling snow has cleaned the markings.

"AERIS!" Cloud yelled out loudly. He looked around frantically not hearing a response back but an echo of his own as he continued calling out her name. _Fuck Aeris! Why did you have to go out on your own like this?_ He grew frustrated the more he thought of her. Cloud carefully observed the area and notice the only direction she will most likely go in was toward the wood for shelter from the snow than out into the open.

He walked through the thick snow calling out for Aeris. The winter chill stung his face as he carefully wrapped the thick scarf around shielding the wind. He hesitated for a moment, listening through the quiet wind when all of a sudden he saw piece of pink ribbon tangled in the tree branch. He ran over to the tree branch to grasp the silk ribbon and glanced down to see woman foot prints. His eyes widen in fear when he spotted small paw prints along with drips of fresh blood. He ran following the prints, "AERIS! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Cloud stopped when he heard a small whine nearby and started to head towards the sound. "AERIS!" He spotted Aeris high in a tree with a wolf growling and clawing at the barks below her. The wolf stopped and turned when Cloud called out to her, growling its ferocious teeth at him. Cloud clenched his fist while still eyeing the wolf, "Aeris are you okay?"

"Yes, I just have a scratch from its claws from earlier…" Aeris said with a small whimper of pain. "Cloud be careful, this wolf isn't like the last one!"

Cloud spotted a large stick and carefully knelt down retrieving the item. He studied the wolf and notice it had an old wound near the hind legs. _I will need to aim for that old wound… it should be the most painful part. _

"Aeris, close your eyes and rest. This shouldn't take long," his blue eyes sparkled at her giving her a grin. She did as she was told and closed her eyes knowing Cloud didn't want her to watch. She shivered as the cold wind touched her.

Cloud sensed she must be cold from feeling the wind himself. _Shit, I have to get her back fast. _He took a step towards the wolf to provoke it more. Saliva was dripping from its mouth as it got ready for an attack. Abruptly, it pounced at Cloud which he quickly moved to the side but the fangs sank its teeth into his arm. He swung the wooden branch at the old wound with all his might which the wolf released its hold and recoiled in pain. Cloud didn't feel the pain from the adrenaline as he jumped towards the wolf and swung down once more knocking it out.

Cloud was breathing heavily; smiling at his success then remembered Aeris as he hastily went to the tree, "Aeris, are you awake? Are you okay to come down?" Aeris stirred in the tree but didn't open her eyes which led him to frantically climb the tree to her. _How can you be so stupid and not wearing anything proper? _He wrapped his scarf around her face and gently put his gloves onto her hand. The branch they were on was not too far from the ground so he lifted her as best as he could into his arm and jumped down.

**...**

_It's dark… why is it dark?_ The emerald eye blinked a few times trying to adjust her eyes through the darkness. She noticed she was tucked in her bed with many warm blankets snugged over her. She still felt a chill even though she was wrapped. She sensed a movement as she quickly looked to the right and saw the silhouette of a man sleeping uncomfortably on the chair next to her.

Aeris felt a wave of relief as she stared at Cloud peacefully sleeping. Her gaze shifted from his chiseled face down to his bandaged arm. _Oh my…_ She carefully sat up without making a sound and gently touched the bloodied wrapped bicep. Tears slowly crept out as she felt sickened to her stomach at Cloud's wound from earlier. She lightly grabbed his warm hands into hers which stirred Cloud awake.

His eyes fluttered as he stretched out with a big yawn but grimaced in pain when he forgotten about his wound. He noticed Aeris was sitting up in her bed staring worryingly at him.

"Why do you look so worried? If anything, I should be worried about you… Are you okay? What the hell were you thinking Aerith?"

Aeris flinched at Cloud calling her by her actual name. She knew he only called her name when he was upset or worried. "I-I am sorry Cloud… to make everyone worried…to make you worried…" Aeris couldn't help but let the tears fall at her stupidity.

Cloud felt withdrawn when it comes crying, he didn't know what to do. He rose out of his chair and sad next to her on the bed as she awkwardly patted her shoulder.

Aeris felt his hand on her shoulder which she grabbed into his embrace. "I know I was stupid but I have been so sad Cloud," she cried into his chest. "I was so scared when I saw the wolf chasing after me. I thought it will be the end and I didn't get a chance to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Cloud pulled back from her and allowed Aeris tear strucked face look up at him. His face was soft with concerned and Aeris blushed at him being so worried about her. A feeling she hasn't felt from him for a while.

"I-I-…" Aeris looked down at her hands uneasily then roughly wiped her tears away mustering the courage.

"I love you Cloud."

Cloud shifted uncomfortably as she said those three words to him, "Aeris…"

"Cloud, I really do love you. I was so scared of losing you Cloud so I went out and did something so stupid. Please Cloud, don't leave me. I am so alone and all I have is you! I am okay if you don't feel the same about me right now but eventually you will! You have been with me for such a long time and I don't know what I will do if I lose you. Please love me Cloud…" Aeris started to bawl as Cloud wrapped his arms around her.

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**Oh friends, thanks for keeping up with my story! **

**Aeris really loves Cloud doesn't she?**

**Please leave me more love in the reviews! **

**Until next time~**

**Sunflowerspot**\- Thank you for your constant reviews! I didn't want to do the big time gap but the story would be too slow for me. It's actually going to go a bit slower now because I get to write about the fun stuff - HOLIDAYS!

**hapiflower, clotilover, starrydream88** \- thank you for your continuing support!

xoxoxo - iheartkiwi


	9. Silent Night

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 nor the cover pic.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Silent Night**

* * *

The long drive home was quiet and solemn. Aeris insisted she go home with Cloud which made Zack want to drive home with Tifa and Yuffie. Since after the incident with Aeris, Cloud has not said a word to Tifa but tended to Aeris. He hasn't so much made eye contact with her or helped her in the kitchen preparing food for their friends. The only moment they had was when they passed each other on the stairs. Cloud gently grasped her hand but released it as he continued walking up to Aeris room without looking back at her. At the moment Tifa knew, the forbidden romance is now over.

"Aeris?" the door creaked as Tifa slowly walked in with a tray of food. "I made you some chicken porridge that should help with your fever. I added some ginger as well." Tifa was greeted by silence as she stepped into the darkness.

_Maybe she is sleeping…_

The side lamp switched on and Tifa was surprised to see Aeris sitting up staring at her. The gleam in her eye made Tifa hesitant but she proceeded to her setting the tray on the side of the bed right next to her.

"You should eat, you haven't eaten anything all day," Tifa encouraged her by spooning some porridge and holding it in front of Aeris's mouth. Aeris gave a small smile as she accepted the bite.

"Thanks Tifa…" Her eyes lowered to her hands as she was uncomfortable with Tifa's present. She couldn't help but wonder why Cloud's clothes were in her room. She trusted her friend and knew she wouldn't have done anything but the feeling still hurt knowing something of his was in some other girl's hand.

"Tifa, thanks for the food but I am very tired. I think I should rest a little bit more after I finish up the rice porridge." Aeris kindly said as she gave Tifa an awkward hug but Tifa hugged her warmly as she pulled her in for a tighter hug. She felt Aeris body relax into hers as she felt something wet on her shoulder. When she pulled back, Aeris quickly wiped her face and smiled at Tifa as she stood to leave the room.

"So how was your little getaway?" Sephiroth watched Tifa as she sipped on her hot latte while staring out the window at the white snow cascading down. Her eyes slow shifted to his as he continued to observe her.

Tifa let out a sigh as she looked back out the window. If she was going to forget about Cloud, she had to not keep anything from Sephiroth, well only the things he doesn't need to know about.

"Cloud was there Sephiroth," she admitted looking at him with sad eyes. His brows furrowed a little but he placed his warm hand over hers motioning that it was alright.

"I figured something was up since you have been quiet this whole time."

Tifa took advantage of the moment, "I didn't know Zack and him will be going. I guess Vincent didn't want to be the only guy there… I will be honest though, it was a little hard because of… my feelings." She glanced down at his hand on hers, the feeling in the pit of her stomach felt she did not deserve Sephiroth. She looked up at him when she heard a silk laugh. She blushed at how handsome he was when he laughed like that.

"Please don't think I am worried about if he has done anything," Sephiroth gave her a charming smile as he leaned in closer to her to stroke her soft cheek with his fingers. "I will capture your heart before you know it."

Tifa blushed even more into his hands as she was taken aback from such words from her boyfriend. She leaned back sipping on her latte once more as she looked out to view the snowy scenery.

**…**

They walked hand in hand through the snowy banks, Tifa held onto Sephiroth's hand tightly as she did not want to fall on the slippery sidewalk.

"So about Christmas Eve, I will swing by your home and pick you up around 6pm? Dress warmly," Sephiroth said to her as he steadily helped her hands through the icy path.

"Oh? Where will we be going Sephiroth?" Tifa asked curiously to the grinning face.

Sephiroth turned to her and fixed the thick scarf that was wrapped around her neck, "I won't take you to somewhere inappropriate… unless you want to spend the night on Christmas Eve?" His eyes narrowed at her and entranced her.

The heat raised in her cheeks as she turned away from the blushing to hear Sephiroth chuckled.

"I was joking; only as man can I dream of spending the night with my girlfriend."

"Okay Sephiroth," Tifa said with a smile.

Sephiroth froze as he turned back to her from the unexpected response. He encircled his arms around her and drew her in. She silently prayed Sephiroth wouldn't feel her heart pouning although she can feel his.

"Are you sure Tifa?" he asked quietly.

Tifa looked up at him and nodded, "We have been dating for a while… I think I am ready to take our relationship to the next level."

Sephiroth stared down into her large ruby eyes. He brought up his hand to her face and gently stroked her innocent face. He leaned slowly leaned down and brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Tifa closed her eyes and let herself be taken in.

Sephiroth kissed became more passionate as he moved his hand to the back of her head. She pressed against his body as she grabbed onto his long coat sleeves. The kiss felt foreign to her as well as something was missing…someone…

_Cloud…_

Tifa opened her eyes and pushed back from the heavily breath professor. She blushed immediately and turned away as Sephiroth was blushing himself. Her heart felt heavy as she felt horrible for thinking of someone else during their first kiss. Tifa quickly peeked up at the blushing face as he held out his hand in a warm manner.

"Come on, let's get you home."

Tifa took his hand and nodded, "Yes."

**…**

"Such a busy night Teef!" Yuffie hollered over to her as she grabbed four bottles of beer to the guest at the bar.

"Yes! Everyone is on break that is why!" Tifa yelled over the loud music. She was frantically mixing drinks for the guest swarming the bar.

As the night continued on the crowd grew thin until they were closed. Tifa wiped down tables as Yuffie cleaned the bar. The two sat by the fireplace outside for a while since they were both still hyped from the sudden rush.

"So are you really going to do it Teef?"

Tifa thought for a moment, "Well I think it's time to move our relationship forward…"

"But Teef, are you sure spending the night with Sephiroth at a hotel! Will help you get over him?" Yuffie asked her friend with wide caring eyes.

"I am not even thinking of Cloud at all Yuf," Tifa lied as she reached her hand for warmth towards the fire. She wrapped the scarf around her tightly.

"So where is he taking you then? I hope you have black bra and panties!"

"I don't know, he is going to pick me up tomorrow at 6pm. So I will have to wait until then…" Tifa quietly said. "Do I have to really wear black lingerie?" Tifa laughed as she watched her best friend stood up and stretched out her arms.

"If you need anything, let me know Teef… I just don't want you to be doing anything you don't want to do. Just call me when you need me and I will be there tomorrow."

Tifa smiled as she stood up and hugged her best friend. _I don't think I'll need you Yuf… I will be fine._

**_…_**

"It's so beautiful here Cloud!"

Aeris walked the park in awe at the multiple ice sculptures. Cloud finally gave in and brought Aeris to the large park that was overtaken by ice sculptures, band, multiple vendors… Aeris smiled brightly up at the stern face.

"Lighten up Cloud! It's Christmas Eve! I cannot wait until they light the tree later on tonight!"

Cloud sighed as he was being ragged by the small hand, "Let's get something to eat!" Aeris led them to a noodle soup kiosk and sat down in one of the smaller chairs. Cloud sat next to her as an old small woman approached them.

"Ah my, you are a very handsome man," the elderly woman gave him a genuine smile. She turned to look at the brunette, "Oh who might you be? His girlfriend?"

"Yes I am!" Aeris proudly exclaimed as she linked her arms around Cloud's.

The elderly woman laughed, "Such love! Please accept this fish cake soup. It's perfect for the cold as well as making children."

Aeris face flushed red as Cloud widened his eyes. The elderly woman laughed and winked at Cloud as she left to attend other guest at the other side of the tent. Aeris causally laughed it off although her face was completely embarraased. She picked up the spoon of hot soup and raised it to Cloud.

Cloud ignored her and grabbed another spoon and sipped the scalding soup from his own. Aeris pouted to her boyfriend, "Why don't you want me to feed you?"

"I don' like being fed like that," Cloud nonchalantly said as he ate the fish cake.

Aeris continued to pout as she sipped the cooled broth from her spoon, "This is so good! It is so nice of the old grandma to give this to us for free!" Cloud nodded in agreement.

Aeris continued to observe him, "Do you think she is right Cloud?"

"Right about what?" Cloud asked as he looked over at her face. He watched her nervously chew on the plastic spoon trying to conjure what shew as about to say in her head.

"About this soup being good for making babies…"

Cloud started coughing while he choked on the soup that he was in the process of swallowing until Aeris made the comment. Aeris started hitting him on the back until he collected himself. He glanced over at Aeris blushing face but she avoided eye contact.

"You couldn't possibly be thinking of-"

"NO NO Cloud! Gosh no! I-I was just t-thinking of if it was true or not…" Aeris said quickly. She got up still hiding her face, "I need to use the restroom. I will be back."

Cloud watched her ran off in embarrassment as he just sat there puzzled by what just had happened.

"Oh my, you are very handsome and with a beautiful girl as well! Please accept this fish cake soup!"

Cloud looked up to see the elderly woman standing in front of a couple whom he could not see. He smirked to himself. _So she gives fishcake soup to anyone she finds attractive?_

"It is known that if you drink the soup, it will be good at making babies."

"**NO NO** I don't want any!"

Cloud gawked in surprise as he watch Tifa stood right up after the comment the grandma had made. Tifa face was blushed red as she looked down to the person she was with but blocked from Cloud's view from the grandma. Cloud raised an eyebrow in curiosity to see who she was with.

Tifa turned her gaze when she noticed the familiar spiked blonde hair in her peripherals. She slowly twisted her head praying it wasn't but Shiva was not with her.

"Cloud?"

Cloud looked up at the ruby eyes only to see hurt behind them. He glanced over to her side as Sephiroth came into view from towering over the grandma. Sephiroth eyes had a slight glint as he stared back at Cloud.

"I am back now!" Aeris said as she smiled to Cloud but stopped when she followed his eyes across the tent to Tifa.

"Tifa!" Aeris exclaimed as she ran around the tent to hug her friend. Tifa smiled awkwardly accepting the hug. Aeris peered over her shoulder to see the handsome professor.

"Oh my, are you two on a date here as well!?

Tifa slowly nodded as she watched Aeris pointing to Cloud, "I am here with my **boyfriend** as well!" Aeris looked over to Cloud, "Come and say hi!"

Cloud grimaced as he did not move from his seat. Aeris shifted her eyes uncomfortably between Sephiroth and Cloud. "Let's go look at the ice sculptured together!" Aeris politely suggested as she was trying to break the tensed vibe.

Tifa groaned but nodded with a fake smile. Aeris cheered as she grabbed her hand and raced through the crowd with the two men behind her.

Once to the ice sculpture, Aeris clung onto Cloud as they looked at the Chocobo shaped ice. Each one had their own unique color. Cloud glanced over at Tifa as she excitedly pointed to the blue chocobo, "This one is the cutest! " He watched Sephiroth smiled at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Aeris noticed Cloud was staring at Tifa but she wrapped her arms around his arm tighter, "It's so cold Cloud!" Tifa glanced back at the two getting closer but decide to ignore as they walked towards and ice castle.

The castle was relatively small with a 5ft ice gate enclosing the castle. Couples were gathered as they tried to carve through the thick ice.

"What are they doing?" Tifa asked.

"There are couple's fortunes enclosed in the ice gate. Couples will pick one and try to melt the ice to obtain their fortune. It' all over the gate, this castle is known to predict lover's future." He looked down at the awed face, "Would you like to try?"

Tifa looked up at him and nodded. They walked to a section of a gate and picked a pink sphere lodge into the ice. Sephiroth left for a moment but to only return with two small ice picks that were provided by the castle.

"Let's try too Cloud!" Aeris exclaimed as she ran to grab the ice picks. They picked a green sphere that was on the other side of the castle.

Tifa and Sephiroth slowly picked through the ice until their sphere un-lodged itself freely from the ice. The blue sphere fell gently to the ground from which Sephiroth knelt down and handed it to Tifa.

"I will let you do the honors," Sephiroth gently said.

Tifa twisted the sphere opened to find a small piece of paper folded. She undid the paper to find small words sprawled across the paper.

**"****_You are meant to be with the one who always look at you with love."_**

Tifa binked at the sentence, "What does this-"She became speechless as prominent blue eyes came into view. She blushed as she thought it was Sephiroth. Aeris looked grim as she stared up to Cloud.

"What did the fortune say?" Sephiroth asked as he took the piece of paper from her hands. He smirked as he turned to Aeris, "Why do you look so upset? Did you guys obtain your fortune?"

Aeris nodded as she handed the fortune to him.

**_"Love is not love when it is wearing a mask."_**

"I don't even know what that means at all! How is that a couple's fortune?" Aeris pouted.

Sephiroth shrugged as he checked his watch. The park was getting to be very crowded with people, "Ah Tifa the Christmas tree should be lit shortly. Would you like to check it out?" Sephiroth glanced around when he noticed Tifa was not there. "Did you guys see where Tifa went?"

Aeris shook her head while turning to look up at Cloud but he was not there.

"Cloud?" Aeris glanced around but the crowd was too thick to peer through and it was already nightfall. Sephiroth eyes darkened as he grabbed a hold onto Aeris's hand. She was caught rather surprised as she was pulled through the crowded park.

**…**

"My, you are the girl I gave my moogle pendant too," the elderly woman said as she glanced at the moogle dangling fromTifa's neck.

"Ah yes," Tifa said as she grabbed ahold of her necklace. She didn't realize how she even got to the elderly woman's tent.

The woman gave her a warm smile, "Has the moogle brought you any luck?"

Tifa frowned, "No I don't think-"

"TIFA!" Cloud yelled as he ran over to the chocolate haired girl.

"Cloud?" Tifa was surprised to see him. "Where are the others?"

"I left them when I noticed you were missing… why did you walk off like that?" Cloud demanded as he breathed heavily from the run.

"I am sorry… I am not sure… I just felt like coming to this tent for some reason…"Tifa felt for her phone but realized she left it in Sephiroth's car. "Do you have your phone?"

"It's dead," Cloud lied as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He gently grabbed Tifa's hand and led her out. She looked back and saw the elderly woman gone.

"Where are we going?" Tifa asked trying to loosen his grip.

"Well we might as well watch the Christmas tree… it's going to be lit soon."

"But the others!?"

"They may be there already."

Cloud interlocked their hands as they squeezed through the swarm of people. Cloud exhaled in frustration, "This won't do." Cloud went inside a nearby tent and came out with thick blankets he had purchased.

He led Tifa to an empty playground and climbed on top to the highest platform. He brushed the snow off with his hands and laid the thick blanket on the cool platform. Tifa climbed up and sat on the blanket amazed at the view.

"Wow, you can get a good view of the tree!" Her cheeks burn red as she felt Cloud sit behind her and wrapped a second blanket around them both. She hesitated before falling back onto his inviting chest.

"What…what are we doing Cloud?" She twisted her head to look up at the relaxed face.

"I don't know…" Cloud quietly said. "When I am with you, I feel like I am in a different world sometimes…"

"This can't happen Cloud…"

"I know…"

They sat in silence as he wrapped his arms around her body. The Christmas music was blaring as they saw the tree finally light up. Tifa stared in awed at the different colors as the lights danced to the music.

Tifa tilt her head to look up at Cloud to mention how pretty the lights were but he was staring down at her. He lowered his head as he gently touched her lips with his own. Cloud breathed her in as he kissed her passionately. Tif raised her hand and touch the side of his head, pulling him closer. The familiar kiss relaxed her as she felt his tongue once again circling the outside of her lips. Tifa moaned in delight as she welcomed him in.

_I am sorry Sephiroth…Aeris…_

**…**

"Where were you guys!" Aeris called out to them worryingly.

"Ah, I am so sorry. I saw the woman who gave me this pendant and I wanted to properly thank her," Tifa nervously said. She looked up to Sephiroth eyeing her curiously. He relaxed as he went towards Tifa and embraced her in a hug. He couln't help but be worried about her especially when her heart is somewhere else.

Aeris went to grab onto Cloud's hand, "We will be going then. Merry Christmas you two..." She looked a bit sad behind those emerald eyes. Cloud gave a small smile to Tifa as he turned and followed Aeris.

"You must be tired… I will take you home," Sephiroth said. He gave her a small smile as he gently grabbed her hand and led her back to the car.

"You don't want to go to the hotel?" Tifa asked.

"No, I have a feeling you aren't ready yet… I apologize for bringing it up in the first place," he sighed as he closed the passenger door. He rubbed the temple of his head as his eyes narrowed and flared.

_I guess I should be visiting Cloud soon personally._

**_To be contined…_**

* * *

**This is a hard chapter to write. I am sorry for taking longer.**

**Sephiroth is so patient but it doesn't seem he will be anymore!**

**Visiting Cloud personally sounds...frightening!**

**Thanks for reading and the kind reviews.**

**Until next time!**

xoxoxo-iheartkiwi


	10. Three words Eight Letters

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 nor the cover pic.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Three words; Eight Letters**

* * *

Chiba City was being engulfed by the warm spring air as the snow was slowly melting and the birds start to sing. Zack stared out the window at the first bird of the new season and smiled as he sipped his black coffee at a popular café within the city. He smirked to himself when he heard a table nearby full of women whispering about him. He ran his hand through his hair and flashed a cool smile at the giggling table full of cute women.

"Still the same huh Zack?"

Zack looked up to see the emerald eye girl scowling in annoyance at him. Zack continued to smile then let out a soft chuckle, "Yo Aeris, grab a seat." He pointed to the empty chair in front of him across the table.

Aeris draped her large purse on the empty seat and glanced over at the table of women. She couldn't help but smile inside when they were now frowning and looking away from them as they noticed Aeris was sitting.

"How are things going?" Zack casually asked as he flagged the server down to order Aeris her usual latte.

Aeris sighed, "Our last year is so much homework and projects. I hope this last semester goes by soon so I can just graduate already…"

"You still want to study flowers?"

She thought for a moment, "Of course! I want to breed different kinds together and hopefully open up my own flower shop."

Zack stared at the huge smile that spread across her face from her passion.

"It's been a while since I seen you smile like that Aeris."

"What do you mean? I always smile Zack," She pouted with confusion. "Ah thank you," she looked up at the waitress who was setting down her latte in front of her. The waitress nodded before turning to Zack and asking if he needed anything else with a flirtatious smile.

"We are good thank you," Aeris chimed in with an annoyed look. "Seriously Zack, how rude women can be by just being so obvious like that, especially if I was your girlfriend!"

"But you are not," his eyes glimmered as he sipped the hot coffee. "I think it's rude for a woman to force a man to be with her."

She froze at the remark, "What do you mean by that?"

"Come on Aeris, you know what is going on with Cloud. I know you aren't blind," He gently said to the wide emerald eyes.

"What are you talking about Zack? We are doing just fine."

"Are you? Has he kissed you yet? Do you feel like he is really your boyfriend? Don't be fucking blind with this Aeris," Zack gritted his teeth as he continued to stare at her. He waited a moment for her to take in what he was saying before continuing, "Aeris, you should be with someone that loves you the same as you love them."

Aeris lifted her eyes to him which were now filled with tears, "I love him Zack. I was so alone before I met him. How can I let some other girl take him away from me?" She knew how desperate she sounded but she didn't care. Her heart and everything is Cloud.

"Aeris, you are making Cloud guilty into being with you. It's not fair to my best friend-"

"Shut up Zack!" Aeris interrupted. "As long as I continue to love him he will start to develop feelings for me. I already know he is starting to!"

"Even if he could be **fucking** Tifa?" He knew he had crossed the line but he needed to in order for Aeris to think straight but her response was a slap to his right cheek. The other guest in the café remained silent as they watch the dramatic scene unfold.

Aeris brought her hands to cover her gaping mouth not believing what she had done as the tears gently cascade from her eyes. She grabbed her purse and ran out the door as quickly as possible. Zack chuckled as he rubbed his throbbing cheek.

_She definitely can slap a guy…_

The café became lively again as the guests started to chat amongst themselves ignoring what had happened since the drama has past.

"Sir, are y-you okay?"

Zack lifted his eyes to the pretty blonde waitress and gave her a charming smile, "Yes, I am okay. She's just a friend."

The waitress smiled at the comment, "Would you like me to bring over the check for your drinks? I will take her drink off the bill."

"Thank you, I appreciate it but I am actually expecting some friends," He told her. As if on cue he watched Cloud and Vincent walk through the door. He knew Aeris wasn't going to stay for the meal as she usually always excused herself after the latte. Cloud was first to approach the table.

"Yo Cloud. It's been a while, how are things going man?"

Cloud set his helmet down at the seat where Aeris had her purse and set his black light jacket gently on the backrest of his chair that Aeris also sat in. He gave a slight smile and shrug as he looked through the menu that was already placed on the table.

"Choosing the quiet route this morning are we? How about you Vincent?" Zack probed as he turned to the long dark hair man sipping on his black coffee.

"It's going good actually," he replied casually while staring at his two friends. His eyes narrowed at Zack as he studied his face, "Why is your cheek so red? Did someone slap you?"

Zack laughed while rubbing his cheek, "Don't worry about it. It's something I have to think about solving later."

Vincent sighed at Zack before continuing to stare at the two of them, "There is a reason why I asked you both here."

Cloud and Zack looked at each other interestedly before turning back to their friend.

"Is everything okay? Don't tell me you need advice with your girlfriend of yours?" Zack asked as his eyes widen with genuine concern. He knew this was Vincent's first real relationship and he could be confused on the topic of women.

Vincent snickered at Zack while giving him a smirk, "I was debating if I should ask her hand in marriage…"

Zack spat out his warm coffee, "W-what?"

"Congrats man, I didn't know you were ready for marriage," Cloud finally spoke as he smiled at Vincent.

Vincent ran his hand through his long hair, "Well I didn't think I was ready but I really do love her. I just don't know or how I am going to do it yet." He played with the handle of his coffee mug, "We are going to graduate soon so why not start our life together after?"

Zack finally gave him a smile, "Hey I am the master of romance. I can help you plan something out."

Cloud and Vincent laughed in unison at the confused face Zack was presenting.

"Are you sure you are a master of romance when it looks like you got a slapped on the fucking face?" Cloud joked to his best friend. They laughed together as the blonde waitress returned to take their orders for breakfast.

"What about you Cloud? How are you and Aeris?" Zack inquired as he spread butter over the warm bread that was placed upon the table. He knew exactly how the relationship was going.

"It's the same."

"When are you going to end it?" Zack queried a little further. His eyes were serious as he bit into the soft bread.

"Zack, that's enough…" Vincent cut in as he too tore the bread apart before eating it.

"What do you mean enough? Cloud needs to fucking stop with this," Zack fumed at Vinent before turning back to Cloud. "Aeris fucking loves you man and you have another girl on your mind every time you are with her."

Cloud placed his thumb and index finger at the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache from the conversation with his best friend.

"Zack… you and I know very well that I can't just end it like that. That hand print on your cheek can confirm that."

Zack widen his eyes and surprised, "How did you-"

Cloud just raised his hand to silent his best friend while still holding the bridge of his nose. They remained silent as their breakfast approached the table.

**…**

_"Sorry I have been busy with teaching Tifa…"_

"It's okay Sephiroth. Second semester is always the busiest…" Tifa was casually walking the boardwalk away from her home. She held the phone between her ear and shoulder as she bent down to tie her black converse shoes.

_"How is the semester going for your last year?"_

Tifa thought for a moment before standing back up, "It's really hectic actually. I think Yuf is about to pull her hair out too." She giggled into the phone as she kicked a small pebble along her way.

_"I promise after I am done I will make it up to you. I miss you Tifa…"_

She could hear him exhale on the end of the line. She knew Sephiroth was getting frustrated that they haven't been spending time with each other let alone furthering their relationship.

"I miss you too Sephiroth…" She replied back to him as she sat at a nearby bench and stared up at the blue sky. Blue…

_"Do you really mean that?"_

She giggled, "Of course I do. You are my boyfriend after all."

She heard a sigh of relief from him before clearing of his throat, _"I have to get back and finish all this fucking work. I will text you later alright?"_

They said their goodbyes before she hung up her cellphone and slid it into her coat pocket. She brought her knees to her chest as she rested her chin on the top of her knees and closed her eyes. It was a Saturday and she had nothing to do.

She grimaced as she felt a tugging on her shoe lace and opened her eyes to see a blue chocobo biting at them.

"Hey cutie, why are you biting at my shoes?" She pets the chocobo on the top of its head. It closed its eyes as it snuggled into her knees. "You are so beautiful. I always wanted a blue chocobo!" She peeked down at the name tag that was hanging around its neck.

**"Azul!"**

She looked up to see where the voice was coming from. She frowned when she could not locate it and glanced back down at the chocobo, "Azul, I think your owner is calling for you. You should go before you get into trouble." She ruffled the soft feathers and giggled as it did not want to leave. As she was leaning down the chocobo started to nab at her moogle necklace dangling down.

"Hey stop that! Don't you know that this is supposed to be my lucky charm?" Tifa stated as she tucked the necklace inside her shirt.

"Azul! Where the hell are you?"

The voice is now clear and more prominent. Tifa heart stopped as she knew who that voice belongs to and slowly raised from the bench. She turned to see the handsome blonde stopping several yards from her front. His azure met the ruby with surprised. They had not seen each other since Christmas Eve.

He walked over to her and bent down to pet the blue chocobo, "I see you have a fine taste in woman Azul."

Tifa blushed at the sudden compliment and watched Cloud stood back up facing her.

"Thanks for finding Azul Tif," Cloud gave her a gentle smile. Tifa remained emotionless as she continued to stare at the handsome face. She was brought back to reality as she felt a tugging on her coat sleeve. She peeked down to see Azul biting at her coat.

"Azul, no!" Cloud firmly said to his chocobo to which it stopped. He looked back up to apologize to her but instead was greeted by a giggling face.

"He is really cute Cloud!" She gleefully said as she bent back down to pet it some more. "Azul, are you going for a walk today on the beach?"

Cloud smiled at the evolving scene, "We have a chill day today. Azul really likes the beach so I usually take him for a walk here."

"Well I hope you enjoy your walk Azul!" She pets it once more before standing back up. "I guess I will be going now." She quickly turned around to only be held back by the familiar tugging on her sleeve.

Cloud gave her a laugh, "I think Azul wants you to come with us."

Tifa blushed, "I am not sure if it's a good idea…"

He stepped closer to her, "Why because of Sephiroth?"

"What about Aeris?" She muttered. Cloud groaned as he ran his hand through the soft spikes. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along the boardwalk.

"Cloud! What are you doing? Let go!" Tifa begged as she tried to unclasp his firm grip. When he stopped to turn to her, Tifa caught her breath. She was engulfed by the vivid blue.

"Can't we go out as friends?" When she didn't respond he continued to hold her hand and led her down the boardwalk. Azul was happily running along in front on them as they followed it.

They walked in a comfortable silence just enjoying the peaceful scenery. Tifa looked down to see their hands still embracing each other's. She blushed again as she looked away towards the ocean waves crashing onto the shore line.

"How are you and Sephiroth?" Cloud filled the quiet air with his subtle question.

Tifa was caught off guard, "Um, he is busy a lot with professor duties…" She stared at the chocobo in front. "How is Aeris? I haven't seen her for a while."

"I am not sure," Cloud said quietly remembering the slap mark on his best friend prior. He knew he had to talk to Aeris soon.

"What do you mean not sure?" She stopped suddenly and dropped her hands from his grip.

He let out a long breath he has been holding in, "She had a fight with Zack without me knowing. "

"A fight? About what?" Tifa dug a little further.

He gave her a relaxed smile, "I don't know. I have an idea though." He continued walking as Azul was tugging on his sleeve.

Tifa stole a look up at Cloud and studied his calm face as he stared forward. She pondered on why they always somehow find each other when they tried to avoid it. She felt like he was her Romeo and she was his Juliet.

**The forbidden love.**

Her eyes weld up as her heart ache when she is this close to him. Cloud sensed her not walking with him anymore as he did not feel her presence near him. He turned and looked back at the distraught girl standing on the empty sidewalk with her head hanging down. He was hesitant at first but he slowly walked towards her wondering what was wrong with the raven hair beauty.

"Hey Tif, what's wrong?" He raised his hand to her face but was only pushed away. He was surprised when she looked up at him with tears flowing down from her flushed face. Cloud didn't know what to do as his heart ached seeing her cry. He stepped closer to embrace her but to only be pushed back again.

"Tifa…?"

"Cloud, why are you tormenting me?" She asked quietly while she stared at those bright azures. Cloud opened his mouth but no words were sounded.

"Why do you put me through this? Every time you get close to me I fall more and more because you do that to me. Then you push me away to be with her!"Tifa voice was shaky but becoming evidently louder as her hands turned into a fist.

"Tifa…I am not-"

"Yes you are! You kiss me and hold me yet you return to her! The only reason I am with Sephiroth is to get away from you!" She was bawling as she confessed her sin. "But you always come and torment me with your actions!"

She started to back away from him. Cloud soul felt cold as he was astonished by her sudden outburst. He stepped closer to her as she retreated.

"Don't come near me! I can't fucking stand you disturbing my feelings Cloud. I can't do this anymore. If you are going to be with Aeris then don't come to this area anymore. Don't see me ever again because every time you do, I won't be able to stop **loving **you!"

Tifa turned and ran away from Cloud before he could say another word. He stared hopeless at her but the anger weld up within him as his heart was racing. His legs and heart betrayed him as he sprinted after her with the blue chocobo following close behind him. He reached for her hand and spun her around to face him.

Her red eyes looked up at him with surprised as she felt those lips crashed down onto hers. Her words were muffled into his lips as she tried to push back from him but his strong arms wrapped around her, holding her in place where she belongs.

She managed to push back, "S-stop Cloud!"

His lips returned to hers, full of desire.

She gave in to him.

She let herself be engulfed by him. Her eyes were still close as he pulled away from her breathing heavily from his run to her. He stared at the tranquility that bestowed upon them.

**"I love you…"**

Her eyes flew open as she heard those dangerous three words, eight letters. Her heart was bursting through her chest as she continued to stare into those beautiful eyes. He brought his hand to caress the side of her face as he lowered back down to what was his.

That kiss was more passionate than ever before. Their love was hungry for each other as for the first time; their tongues collided into each other introducing themselves. The rhythm was synchronized as they danced with each other. She brought her hands up to his shoulders to grab onto the cotton fabric bringing him closer as his hands were still on her face and neck.

**_I love you too Cloud._**

**…**

"So why are we meeting here?" The emerald eye shifted nervously around as she sat in the dark booth sipping on a martini.

A dark chuckle sounded across the table from her. A pale hand reached out and circled the glass rim with his finger. He leaned forward towards her as his long silver hair draped down to the table.

"We have a… an issue rather arising," the silky voice said to the nervous girl. Aeris felt the shivers run down her spine as she stared at the handsome yet oddly terrifying face.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked Sephiroth as narrowed her eyes questioningly.

He revealed a small smirk, "It seems your boyfriend has fallen in love."

Her eyes enlarged at the word '**_love_**' as her face cheeks became bright pink matching the ribbon in her hair, "Love?" Her heart fluttered as she thought of the handsome blonde.

Sephiroth chuckled at the blushing girl, "However, it's not you." He grinned as he watched the girl's bright face filled with hurt and sadness.

"L-listen Sephiroth, I don't have time for you to play with me… Shouldn't you worry about Tifa and not me?" Aeris glimmered at him as she grabbed her purse about to leave.

"That is why I am exactly here Ms. Aeris," He watched her hesitated with her hand still on her purse. He continued, "I am very fond of your friend and cannot let her go. But I am afraid she too has fallen in love."

Aeris brought her hands to her mouth in shock, "With Cloud?" Her heart was breaking praying to Shiva that it isn't so.

Sephiroth just casually nodded as he sipped his scotch. Aeris couldn't help but noticed how calm and collected he was even after saying his girlfriend fell in love with her boyfriend.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked the professor quietly.

Sephiroth eyes narrowed, "Obviously we cannot let that happen. Do you trust me Aeris?"

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she nervously looked around at the semi-empty lounge they were sitting in.

"Do you love Cloud? I will make it so he never leaves your side," Sephiroth proposed quietly as he continued observing the nervous girl.

"W-what are you going to do?" Her heart was racing as she was getting cold sweats from the thick air that was emitting from him.

"Just make sure you have your phone with you. I heard from Tifa that Cloud has always gone to your rescue when you were in trouble?" Sephiroth gave a devious smile as she slowly nodded.

"S-so what does that have to do with anything?" Aeris stuttered as she looked down at the table while nervously playing with her martini glass.

"Do not fret Aeris, I will not put you in any danger if that is what you are thinking. You do trust me do you not?" He said coolly as he watched her face relaxed only a small amount. She hesitantly nodded.

"That's a good girl," He chuckled as he placed his rather cool hand over her hot hand. She jumped at his unexpected touch and slid her hand away from his as she gathered her purse into her sweaty hands.

"When are you planning on carrying out your actions?" Aeris inquired curiously.

Sephiroth continued the devious grin, "Well if I tell you when, it will not be so believable now will it?"

Aeris couldn't bear to be in the booth with the silver haired man any longer. "I have to go meet Cloud for dinner…" She got up with her purse in hand and quickly left the lounge.

Aeris couldn't help the black hole that was developing in the pit of her stomach. The feeling of being around Serphiroth was…

**Terrifying**.

**…**

"Something on your mind?" Cloud asked Aeris as he drove her home in his jeep from dinner. "You have been quiet all throughout dinner."

"Huh?" Aeris looked over at Cloud. Her mind was clouded from the conversation she had with Sephiroth prior to dinner. She fidgeted with her purse as she continued to glance out the window at the scenery rolling by.

"Sorry Cloud, I was just thinking that's all…"

"About?" He gently probed.

She remained quiet for just a moment, "Well the last semester is really tough. So I am swamped his homework and projects." She half-heartedly somewhat told the truth to him. She glanced up at the side of his face as he stared forward at the road. Her stomach is always filled with those little butterflies every time she could get a chance to look at him.

_I am so happy that he is mine… I love him even if he loves someone else…_

Tears weld in her eyes as she glanced away from him to hide her face in the darkness. They slowly came to a stop as she noticed they were parked in front of her apartment building. He shut off the engine to his jeep. Cloud never shut off the engine before, he always drop her off quickly then drove away.

Her heart started to twinge as she was expecting the end. Her tears started to tumble which she quickly wiped away. She heard a sigh coming from his direction.

"Aeris we need to talk…" Cloud voice filled the silence. It was dripping with hints or regret.

Her heart was breaking as she knew, she remained silent.

"Aeris?" He reached out for her hand and grasped it. His touch was killing her, but she still did not want him to let her go even if it does. She quickly put on her mask and turned to face Cloud with a happy smile.

"Sorry Cloud, I am so tired and want to head to bed. Can we talk later?" She leaned forward and kissed his soft lips. She lingered just for a moment as she took in his scent. As she pulled back his face was calm yet anguished as he needed to let her know. She quickly went got out of the door and walked in her apartment building not looking back.

She pulled out her phone and glided her fingers across before hitting the send button.

**_'Please do it as soon as possible.'_**

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

**Ahhhh so Sephiroth does has a darker side to him!**

**Getting pretty juicy now! What is he going to do!**

**Thank you so much for reading Seven. I appreciated each and every review.**

**Please leave me your thoughts and love!**

**Until next time...**

xoxoxo- iheartkiwi


	11. Not Turning Out Right

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or the cover pic.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Not Turning Out Right**

* * *

Tifa glanced up lazily at the handsome blonde hair man sleeping before her eyes. She smiled to herself as she cuddled into his chest smelling the nice cologne she loved so much. His scent was the most comforting for her and she loved that she can be engulfed his scent whenever she wants, at least until they free to do so and not secretly like they are now. They both were laying in his condo on his large bed. She pulled the thin sheet up over her naked chest as she blushed a bit from the prior events. She drew a circle around his hairless chest with her slender fingers. Cloud stirred in his sleep but slowly opened his eyes as he let out a small chuckle from her soft touch.

"…That tickles Tif," He brought his muscular arms up from under the sheets to stretch out from his deep slumber after his body was spent from the pleasure he had given her. He rubbed his eyes with his hands as he stared down at the beautiful rubies staring into his azure. He wrapped his arms around her body and took him further into his chest while kissing the top of her head softly.

Tifa smiled up at him as she nuzzled into his neck, "Good Morning Cloud." She pushed herself up with her toes on the bed to give him a gentle kiss on his lips. The room was still dark but the sun was slowly peeking its way through the blinds letting them now it's was still very early in the morning.

"Morning," He nestled into her lips a bit more as he brought her body closer to him pressing those large soft bosoms into his chest. The way he pictured her naked in his mind was not even as nearly as perfect as seeing it for the first time last night. He planted soft kisses on her lips while lifting his upper body up from the bed hanging over her body to cuddle more into her neck after he brushed her long hair from her neck with his hand revealing the delicate skin. Tifa brought her hands up on his shoulders, gripping them as she smiled from Cloud wanting a morning dessert instead of breakfast. Her eyes were open as she couldn't help but feel the small guilt that was taking over her.

"Cloud?" She called out as she used her hands on her shoulder to stop him from proceeding further.

"Hmm?" He mumbled into her neck as brought his hand up her thigh to grip at her naked waist.

Her eyes shifted for a moment as she was afraid to ask, "Did you talk to Aeris... about us yet?"

Cloud stopped and raised his face above her so he could glance at her worried eyes, "I tried to honestly but she is avoiding me for some reason." He wasn't lying; Aeris really has been avoiding him. Every time he wants to talk she would change the subject or even try to bail out by stating she had something she needed to take care of. As of lately, she just stopped taking his phone calls when he became more persistent on wanting to have 'the talk'.

Tifa let out a sad sigh with her hands still gripping his shoulders, "That's weird of Aeris... I haven't talked to Sephiroth since he has left for some seminar he needed to attend and he said there was no reception where he is at… I couldn't catch him before he left because he was terribly busy…" She bit her lower lip which aroused Cloud as he tensed his body and lower back to his favorite part of her neck. "But, I feel bad… I mean… don't you?"

He let out a slightly frustrated sigh as he rolled back onto the bed and gathered her into his arms in a comforting manner, "Yes, but what is the point of being with someone unhappy when we love each other? I know I was a jerk to Aeris by using her to get over you but it wasn't cool on my part. I was being selfish and it made a bigger mess of this shit. I didn't realize it was because I love you…"

**_…Love…_**

Tifa blushed into his chest as she thought about their confessions to each other over a week ago. Ever since that day they knew they couldn't hide their true feelings any longer. Resisting him was no longer an option. Her heart and soul wasn't complete until she had him in her life… even Sephiroth didn't make her feel as complete.

Cloud massaged the smooth skin on her waist, "Are you feeling okay? I know it was your first time but I just couldn't take seeing you in pain like that…"

He was her first and it was everything that she could possibly have imagined. Cloud was very patient with her and wanted her first time be as comfortable as possible. He worked on every inch of her body especially at that sweet nectar. The gliding of his tongue, the biting of his soft lips… it created a halo of emotions that were suppressed in her body and once it was relieved, she didn't know how beautiful it had become.

Tifa blushed further, "Ah well… it did hurt a little but it was expected. You sure know how to make me comfortable though." She let out a small giggle as she wasn't thinking about the pain but rather the pleasure that came after that. She turned away from his chest to hide her blush as her back was towards him to check the phone she left on the night stand and noticed it was six in the morning. Relieve a yawn; she wanted to fall back asleep with Cloud as it was only a Saturday. There was no need to be up that early in the morning. Her body froze when she felt his body pressed against hers and his massive hardness was very obvious to her. Cloud did not want to fall back to sleep, he was waiting for that breakfast dessert.

His hand rubbed the length of her side as he guide his lips back into her neck, pushing her neck open to allow him further access. After last night adventure, he knew kissing the area that curved on her neck would make her moan. He knew when he nibbled on her lower ear her body would tense, drawing her lips apart. He knew when he brought his hands to her chest and squeezing the nipples between the side of his index and middle finger, a gasp will flow out from between those parted lips.

Cloud took the time to evaluate and test her body, what she likes and dislikes. She likes it when he starts out soft; the kissing, the nibbling, the biting… and then she want those kisses, those nibbling, those biting to become rougher. When she was ready and the moisture between her legs were dripping, those kisses, those nibbling, those biting will become like bruises.

Her moans were those most beautiful sounds to Cloud's ears. He loved the way she lets him know how it feels by the vibrato of those purrs. As soon as she was meeting him thrust for thrust, she was completely lost in ecstasy. She didn't know what was left from right, up from down, all she knew was Cloud loved her which made her first time that much memorable.

**…**

Tifa walked out of the bathroom toweling her hair dry as she went to the kitchen before dropping the towel in a hamper in the hallway to the scent and sound of fresh bacon frying on a skillet. She smiled as she saw Cloud in an apron working behind a stove. Before she woke up, Cloud already showered and was in the kitchen. She found a clean towel where he once laid.

"Are you really cooking me breakfast?" She glanced at the table full of fresh cut fruits, eggs, bacon, pancakes… it looked like a feast for her. "I see someone has actually been paying attention in cooking class." She grabbed sliced honeydew with her fingers and bit into the sweet succulent taste. "Wow, these are really delicious!" Cloud was becoming more and more amazing to her; he had yet to fail her.

Cloud smirked at her as he flipped the bacon around on the skillet, "I am not that terribly inept when it comes to cooking Tif." He blushed slightly, "Besides I had help along the way." Actually, he has been trying to cook more and more at home since he wanted to impress her. Cooking wasn't as terrible as he made it seem in his mind; in fact he sort of liked it.

Tifa smiled as she went to sit behind the empty plate at the kitchen table and waited for Cloud to set the remaining food before her. He grabbed an empty seat beside her and placed some scrambled eggs with bacon onto her plate. Tifa stomach growled hungrily as she stared at the delicious food and took a bite of the pancake he had made her with blueberry syrup.

"Wow Cloud, this is so delicious. I think you are a better chef than I am!" She beamed at him as he chuckled at her.

"Like I said, I had help along the way…"

Tifa smiled, "I will cook for you soon as well." This new relationship was exciting for her.

Cloud eyed her, "Maybe I can have dessert later?" He gave her a wink causing her to blush. How could he still have so much energy for a round three in less than a day? Although…she wouldn't mind.

"I am still sore from before…" She grew very red as she bit into the piece of crispy bacon. Cloud phone sang from the coffee table in his living room as he got up from the table to go and retrieve it. He grimaced at the name that appeared across the screen and slid his finger to pick up the call.

"Yo, Aeris…"

His face became stern as he narrowed his eyes, "Who is this?"

Tifa got up from the table as she saw his stance tensed and his eyes were shifting low. Could there be something wrong with Aeris? Her heart started to beat furiously as a wave of concern washed over her. She felt completely guilty.

_"I have your pretty girlfriend, she is rather delicious…" _A deep voice spoke into her phone. Cloud eyes widen as he heard Aeris screaming his name in the background. Least he knew she was alive, he felt a little relieved but his heart was about to burst as the anger flowed through the veins in his body. This man he was talking to was disgusting.

"Who the fuck are you?" Cloud yelled into the phone as Tifa jumped with worried at Cloud's defensive stance and raised voice. "If you fucking hurt her, I will make you pay. Don't think for a moment I won't do anything that will hurt you."

The voice cackled on the other line, _"I just want to love that's all. This girl is perfect for me but she says she has a boyfriend. But I don't think that will matter anymore as she is so enticing to me. I do love younger meat…"_

_"CLOUD, IT'S DON-"_

His eyes widened as he heard the phone clicked off. Aeris didn't finish who she was talking about but he already knew. The man that has her is notorious of bringing in young women into his home and rumored that he was currently involved in a female sex trade. That alone made his heart dropped.

"Is Aeris alright Cloud?" Tifa was searching his eyes for any answer as she waited patiently for him to finally speak to her but instead he brushed right passed her in a hurry which made her heart ached a little from not knowing if Aeris was alright and from Cloud ignoring her but she understood he was completely overtaken with worry and anger.

Cloud rushed to grab his keys to the front door of his apartment before turning back to her, "I am sorry Tifa." He ran out of his apartment leaving her alone to the sound of his front door slamming shut.

He quickly dialed for his best friend's number on his cell phone as he raced for the elevator.

"Zack, Don Corneo has Aeris. No time to explain, you need to contact Vincent and meet me there at his mansion," Cloud urgently commanded into the phone before he hung up the phone. He wasn't stupid as he knew he shouldn't show up alone as there might be his underlings hanging around the entrance. Cloud ran into the opened elevator and hit the lobby button impatiently, clenching his fist preparing for the worst that could come.

**…**

Aeris walked quietly through the familiar forest path as she headed to the church to attend to her flowers. Letting out a sad sigh, she stopped at the spot where she first met Cloud. Her heart missed him terribly as she continued to stare at the spot where he had saved her. She knew Cloud knew that she was avoiding him intentionally, she didn't mean to but she just doesn't want to let him go. It's okay if she can be a little possessive and do crazy things to keep him with her right? She loved him and people do crazy things when they are in love… at least she tried to convince herself that it was okay. Letting out another sigh she blinked away a few tears as she wondered if it was true. Does Cloud love Tifa?

**Love**

How was it fair? She had fallen in love with the blonde from the moment they met over a decade ago and she worked so hard to make him happy, to please him. She worked so hard on trying to make him say those three words to her one day but then there was Tifa. Tifa showed up and Cloud falls for her so suddenly. How is it fair? Aeris knelt down onto the dirt path as the tears were now streaming down her face.

**How is it fair?**

_How could he not love me? I tried so hard and now that he finally agreed to date me… he still can't take his mind off of her…_

"What's wrong my dear?" A sultry voice filled the air but that voice was not as friendly as it seems. The hair on the back of her neck was starting to rise as she looked up to see where that voice belonged to.

Aeris looked up to see a larger man with a hideous blonde hair down the center of his head smoking a cigar. He eyes her deliciously as two henchmen stood behind him. She slowly stood back up as the presence of this man was very uncomfortable with her. He seems so familiar to her… who was he?

"My, he said you would be appealing but I didn't know you would be so delicious…" He gave her a disgusting smirk as he slowly stepped forward to her.

"He? Sephiroth sent you didn't he," She let out a little breath of relief thinking they were just random people in her path.

"Oh of course, we followed to the moment you had left your apartment. You are just going on a morning stroll?" He was getting closer and closer as he was puffing away on the cigar. Aeris was slightly terrified and winced when he reached up with his stubby fingers and brushed the hair from her face.

"You are quite a beauty, I am looking forward to playing with you…" His smirked looked more devious. "I don't think I want to trade you at all?"

"P-play?" _What the hell is he talking about and trade?_

He chuckled, "You don't know who I am? I enjoy playing with many women…" He grabbed a strand of her brown hair and dragged the ends across his nose in a perverted manner. Aeris felt sick to her stomach as she felt he was absolutely disgusting.

"Y-you c-can't touch. Sephiroth won't-"

His chuckle turn into a throaty laughter, "You don't know anything about Sephiroth. He says I can do whatever I want with you since you are just a pawn to him." He was getting excited as he loved the ones that have a little feistiness in them.

Aeris started to tremor as her mind click on who this man was, her heart sunk. How could Sephiroth send a man so vile and disgusting to her?

"Y-you, I know who you are! You b-better not touch me, my b-b-boyfriend will not tolerate you and will rip you to shreds!" She tried her best to not show her emotions but her strength behind her threat but she was trembling and stuttering too much. Aeris was scared, extremely terrified.

**Sephiroth is a scary man.**

"Oh he will find out that I had fucked his bitch," He laughed causing Aeris to turn swiftly and run from his comment. Don Corneo eyes sparkled as he watched her run away. Twisting his head to his henchmen's he gave them a motioned to which they took off after her. A smile erupted over his face excited to take her back to his mansion to have his fun.

…

"I have her in my mansion Sephiroth," Don Corneo purred into the phone. He was very giddy that he had a beautiful woman he was so eager to get back to.

_"And you are bothering me why?" _Sephiroth said with a sigh as he waited for his response. Cleary he did not want to be disturbed at the time especially when there was nothing more to discuss.

Don cackled over the phone, "This one is special… she is definitely wife material for-."

_"That wasn't part of our agreement; do I perhaps need to remind you of our agreement? If you keep her then she will surely give my name to authorities and we cannot have that now can we?"_

Don cringed with the phone to his ear as he was now feeling uncomfortable with the meaning behind those words. Many don't know it but Sephiroth isn't as friendly as he seem. He has an identity no one knows about, well only a select few…

"Why do you get to have a prize if I cannot keep mind?" Don Corneo pouted as he was getting slightly irritated. He was curious on who this woman that grasped onto the white hair's man heart.

_"This isn't part of our agreement; I paid you so now you must proceed with the plans. If anything, why should I keep you having sexual relations with a minor from the public or why your henchmen were disturbing underage females while I toured Europe during my seminar? Everything is poor timing on your behalf which is not my fault for your sloppy behavior by using the same men for the job. I knew this information will be useful one day…"_

Don gripped the phone tighter as he didn't say another word and hung up the phone furiously. It was true, Sephiroth spotted his men trying to abduct younger women in foreign countries and he traced them back to him. He was sloppy and used the same men that worked in his night club. Sephiroth assumed it was for his strip club he own but what he doesn't know is that he was in the huge scandal of trafficking young women. Don hated the feeling of being pinned in the corner by a man whose word is more than his own. Everyone is afraid of him but Sephiroth…he is a different story.

"Boss, what do you want to do with the girl? Want me to bring her along with the others to be auctioned or what?"

Don Corneo slapped the tug with the phone, "Don't you dare talk about her like that. Find out who is this girl Sephiroth is seeing. I am quite interested to see if she is more suitable then my current wife that I want. We will have to take care of him soon, so keep tabs on him. Take the girl to me!"

The thug winced as he bowed his head in apology and went to retrieve the frightened woman who kicked and screamed in her restraints. He laid her down on the large bed to which she curled up in the fetal positioned.

Don Corneo walked over to her and pet her hair as he hush in comfort. He pulled the cloth that covered her mouth down, "How could they put you like this my pet. I apologize for my men behavior."

Her eyes were red from the constant tears, "Please don't hurt Cloud. He didn't do anything-"She cringed and shut her mouth as his fat hand brushed the side of her face. Aeris held her breath as his breath smelled awful like alcohol and cigars.

"Sephiroth…he has a woman does he not?"

Her brows went up curiously and nodded, "W-Why are you asking?"

He chuckled as he continued to drag his finger now along her jawline, "He has some info that I do not want him to tell anyone. I figured this woman of his will be a good way to keep him quiet."

"Please, just let me go…this isn't what I wanted!" The tears burned her eyes as she shook her head, trying to get away from his touch. "Please… let me go…"

"Shhh my pet, let me know and you can go. I won't hurt that boyfriend of yours," He nuzzled into her neck as she felt disgusted by his touch.

"How can I trust you?" Aeris asked as she winced from his breath on her neck.

"Don't you think you are in a situation where you don't have a choice?"

Aeris gulped, "T-Tifa…"

Don Corneo raised his face to view hers, "Tifa? Now where could this Tifa be?"

Aeris shook her head, "I-I don't know." The tears fell down her face, "Please just let me go."

"Not until you tell me, or you boyfriend dies today," Don Corneo said as he glared at the emerald.

"His apartment…I think she is there…" Aeris felt awful. Her soul was not gone as she betrayed everyone. She wanted Cloud and this is what it comes to… she was so scared for his life.

Don Corneo smiled as he gently kissed her neck, "That's a good girl."

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**Hello.**

**I know. I am sorry. It took me a long time to update.**

**Yes I was more into another story as I already know how my Bleach story will turn out.**

**But honestly I had this written out a long time ago...**

**I just had writer's block and didn't know if I wanted to post this.**

**It turned out much darker than I thought.. Sorry friends.**

**This is for you. (No edits)**

**Until Next Time.**

**xoxoxo-Jae**


End file.
